Carpe Diem
by Syanna Vodka
Summary: Vivir la vida no es poca cosa. Decidir romper todas las normas y crecer es un proceso que cada uno irá llevándolo como pueda. Ellos aprenderán a descubrir la amistad y el amor, la amargura y la alegría, porque de eso se trata el Carpe Diem
1. El inicio

Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obras de las chicas de Clamp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Diana...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>[Aprovecha el día de hoy, y no pongas de ninguna manera tu fe ni tu esperanza en el día de mañana.] - Horacio<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Carpe Diem<span>**

En algún momento el cielo se puso del todo gris y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de huir a tiempo del aguacero que se había avecinado estrepitosamente sobre la ciudad.

El día estaba bastante pesado, hacia un calor insoportable y la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Los mosquitos se hacían más abundantes con la llegada del verano que estaba a punto de comenzar y todos ya comenzaban a estar bastante fastidiados.

El año estaba llegando a su fin sumado al cansancio que ya era notable y justificable para todos.

Sakura se dijo que no tendría razón por la cual quejarse, un año más y terminaría la secundaria. Recién se cerraría un ciclo para comenzar otro nuevo… muchas cosas nuevas estaban por venir.

Con cierta nostalgia dejó de prestar atención a la clase de literatura. Prácticamente la profesora estaba en la misma situación que ella. El calor era demasiado sofocante y al ser el último mes de clases, estaban todos extenuados y las notas para esas alturas ya estaban definidas.

Suspiró de alivio y satisfacción cuando se desperezo en su asiento. Había aprobado matemáticas por los pelos gracias a la paciencia infinita de Tomoyo. Las matemáticas quedarían en el olvido durante el resto del verano…

Ese sería el último verano donde esperaría el siguiente ciclo escolar con ansias de reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

Le dio una punzada de nostalgia que la obligo a sonreír. Había pasado toda su niñez en aquella escuela y con casi los mismos compañeros, algunos se habían ido y otros fueron llegando poco a poco. No se hablaba con todos pero estaba encariñada con los rostros que habían estado allí sin que se diera cuenta y le daba tristeza no haber intentado algún tipo de acercamiento en todos aquellos años.

Miró a Tomoyo sintiéndose feliz sabiéndose su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Ésta al percibir su mirada la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo sonriendo sin entender. Sakura sonrió y la saludo con la mano; frunciendo la nariz en un gesto simpático, haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

Todo siempre tan igual… y tan distinto.

Arranco una hoja de su cuaderno doblándola en dos y empezó a abanicarse, mirando con molestia el ventilador del techo que había dejado de funcionar. Con disimulo se puso de costado y miro con rabia al responsable del sufrimiento de todos.

Porque si, era cierto que hacía un calor infernal, pero también era cierto que en algún momento de la vida habían tenido un ventilador de techo que funcionara y que aliviaría aunque fuera un poco el sofocante calor.

Y todo se resumía en dos palabras.

Shaoran Li.

Maldito Li, ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el chico callado y antipático para convertirse en el gruñón que era ahora? Ya no era tan reservado pero el gesto osco jamás se le había desprendido. Siempre con ese aire altanero y desenfadado.

Aunque Sakura se dijo que estaba siendo muy dura con él, ya que en el momento del incidente del ventilador, ella también había estado involucrada de alguna manera, porque había sido una cómplice como el resto del curso.

Si lo pensaba mejor, aquel episodio había sido hasta gracioso y tendría que estar agradecida a Li, porque gracias a él se habían salvado todos de tener un examen sorpresa de Economía; siendo el único en rebatirle al profesor que era injusto e innecesario porque este se había tomado una licencia desde comienzos de año y había regresado a principios del último semestre y nada mejor que hacer su regreso que hacer un jodido examen sorpresa sin tener en cuenta ni los temas ni las notas que había dejado el profesor sustituto.

Li había sido el primero en animarse a encarar al docente y alentar al resto para que no tuvieran miedo a decir lo que pensaban.

Había sido una faceta desconocida de Li para todo el resto, pero muy útil.

Sakura se había sentido mal, como todos los demás, después de aquel alboroto. Porque todos habían protestado, pero el único que había dado la cara había sido Li, y al único que habían acusado de Alumno Problemático había sido a él y él mismo había cargado con las consecuencias.

Aunque no había estado tan solo, Eriol y Yamazaki salieron detrás de él cuando el profesor se lo llevo a Dirección, aunque solo complicaron la situación. Ya que siempre habían sido buenos alumnos, y en aquel incidente dejo a Li como el alumno que se había descarriado.

Li había vuelto hecho una furia al salón con los otros dos chicos atrás. Eriol y Yamazaki intentaban tranquilizarlo gastándole bromas pero no funcionaba del todo.

- Tranquilízate Shaoran. Déjalo estar, solo estas empeorando las cosas. – Le había dicho Yamazaki restándole importancia.

- Solo estoy haciendo valer mi opinión y lo hice de manera respetuosa y lo único que consigo es que quieran pasarme por arriba.

Eran el centro de atención, todos los estaban mirando mientras que Li buscaba entre sus cosas una libreta. Eso era una mala señal. En aquella libreta no solo estaban las notas de calificaciones, sino que allí también estaban las malas noticias. En dicho artículo se registraban tanto los reportes de los profesores cuando querían comunicarse con los padres para concretar una cita, o para hacerles saber algún tipo de situación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto preocupada Tomoyo rompiendo el hielo.

- Voy a cerrarle la boca a más de uno. No tengo ni una sola nota baja y jamás tuve que ir a un curso de verano. Ahora les voy a demostrar quién es el alumno descarriado.

- ¿Alumno descarriado? – Rió confundida – ¿Quieren explicarme que es lo que pasa?

- El profesor hablo con el director y le dijo que Shaoran intento insubordinar al resto del curso. – Le informó Eriol, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿_Insubordinar_ al grupo? – Preguntó Sakura recalcando la palabra. – ¿Pero cuando fue que te convertiste en el Che Guevara?

Aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar en ella había provocado la risa de sus compañeros y la del propio Shaoran.

- Y yo no sé cuando fue que este hombre se convirtió el Adolf Hitler de nuestro curso. Pero les aseguro que esto no va a quedar aquí. ¡Ni siquiera me dejo hablar!

Se fue del salón y volvió a los diez minutos con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Era bueno tener a un director que también ejercía de profesor, y que había tenido como alumnos aquel salón durante casi dos décadas. El profesor Terada había asumido aquel cargo hacia un año atrás y sabía qué clase de alumno era Shaoran Li.

- ¿Y en que quedaron?- pregunto Naoko.

Shaoran simplemente había respondido – ¡Victoria! – Y después de aquello había revoleado la libreta hacia atrás y no fue a parar más que al ventilador de techo que en ese momento se encontraba al máximo.

El resto, ya se lo podían imaginar…

Suspiró hondamente, resignándose al calor como todos los demás y se dijo a si misma que ya era hora de dejar de culpar mentalmente a Li todos los días.

Súbitamente el blanco de su mirada levanto la cabeza de golpe y uno de sus pequeños auriculares se salió de su lugar mientras la miraba fijamente y con extrañeza. Sakura se sonrojo al ser descubierta y en un acto reflejo se volteo completamente.

-Maldito Li - se dijo a si misma.- Últimamente notaba que lo estaba observando demasiado.

El estaba muy cambiado y no supo definir en que momento hizo aquel cambio físico tan progresivo. Ya había demostrado que tenía mas pelotas que cualquiera de su curso enfrentando al profesor mas jodido del planeta solo para hacerse valer y ella no podía sentirse más que admirada por aquella actitud.

Y si bien ese fue un momento decisivo para ellos como grupo, su cabeza recién ahí hizo el clic de que ya no eran los mismos.

No de todas las maneras, claro. Ella era la misma despistada de siempre solo que con algunos años mas.

Recordó las épocas donde en algún momento jugaba con todos. No había ningún tipo de restricción. En algún tiempo lejano, las chicas y los chicos estaban unidos como uno solo y recordó que hasta en alguna época de la historia, había sido una especie rara de amiga de Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

Shaoran miro con extrañeza a la loca de Kinomoto. Sonrió por lo extraña que alguna veces era y se aflojo un poco la corbata del uniforme. No la culpaba por estar dando vueltas en la silla. El calor era insoportable a las dos de la tarde, estaban fastidiados de estar sentados esperando que pasen las horas para que llegara al menos la clase de educación física. La única clase entretenida y soportable a esas alturas.

Mientras tanto pensaba seriamente que al salir de allí necesitarían un fibrón para remarcar la raya de su trasero.

Bufo y se secó el sudor con la manga de la camisa y se la arremangó un poco, teniendo cuidado de que no se le viera del todo el brazo. Miro a sus compañeros distraídamente y se topo con la mirada suspicaz de Eriol que, moviendo los labios, le articuló un -Cuidado- y sonrió.

Le devolvió el gesto y Eriol le señalo con la cabeza a Tomoyo que justo los había agarrado en pleno intercambio. Eriol le lanzo un beso con la mano a la chica como si estuviera haciendo un pase de béisbol y se llevo la mano al pecho, como si el corazón le fuera a mil por hora, provocando que todos los que estaban alrededor rieran.

Por lo que Shaoran volvió a fijar su atención en Kinomoto en cuanto la oyó reír. Frunció el ceño absorto en sus pensamientos. Kinomoto siempre reía. Kinomoto vivía para reírse. Aunque era bueno aclarar que nunca con él, ni con nadie del grupo de varones del salón.

Las chicas eran de una dimensión completamente distinta. Recién el año anterior comenzaron a unirse poco a poco ambos sexos. Se sorprendió de haber sido totalmente indiferente a ese detalle hasta ahora. Claro que, se dijo, recién ahora notaba el detalle de que las chicas del salón se trataban de eso también… de chicas.

Por supuesto que el ya había notado que tenia hormonas, eso lo supo desde que tenia catorce años y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron mas evidentes… y otras un tanto inconvenientes. Pero nunca se había detenido a observar ni constatar que sus compañeras de clases eran también mujeres.

Bueno, ok, eso había sonado algo raro y hasta estúpido. Pero lo que él realmente quería decir es que hasta ese momento, hasta la risa melodiosa de Kinomoto, no había notado que se habían convertido en mujeres.

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora lo saco de su ensimismamiento y vio como se iba la profesora e ingresaba el profesor Terada, ahora nuevo director del instituto.

- Buenos días alumnos.

- Buenos días profesor.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Era divertido ver como la predisposición de todos para con cada profesor variaba. Por ejemplo cuando entraba el Führer, aquel profesor de Economía con el que había tenido el incidente hacia unos meses, apenas si se saludaban cuando el ingresaba al curso. Y si no guardaban silencio, la clase consistía en todo un sermón que impedía que siguieran con el cronograma y lo único que conseguía era que se eso era intencional, cuanto mas hablara él, menos tendrían que hacer ellos.

- Se que ya estamos terminando el año escolar y esto será poco habitual. Como sabrán el alumno Matsumoto hizo la solicitud de intercambio y se le ha concedido viajar para estas fechas. Les informo que él ya ha llegado y se encuentra bien. A su vez quiero que le den la bienvenida a Kerberos Parthenopaeus, él procede de... –

- ¿Profesor, puede venir un momento? – Pregunto el vice-director irrumpiendo en el salón. – Buenos días alumnos. – Saludo a todos con una sonrisa.

- Si, enseguida. – Respondió. – Por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero y ayúdenlo a integrarse. Por favor, siéntate en aquel lugar. – Le dijo señalando el banco del fondo contra las ventanas, - Detrás de Shaoran Li.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

Las horas transcurrieron y poco a poco fue dejando de llover y el sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente entre las nubes que fueron apartándose. Como eran los últimos días de clases, los profesores de gimnasia decidieron unir a los chicos y las chicas para hacer juegos de competencias individuales y grupales para que pudieran divertirse y relajarse. Era interesante ver como todos se sentían unidos unos con otros a esas alturas del año.

Shaoran pensó que podía ser una situación bastante hipócrita, ya que apenas si se hablaban todos con todos, pero en el fondo sentía que le había tomado algo de cariño a todas esas caras tan familiares y a la vez desconocidas. Aunque eso nunca lo iba a saber nadie. No pudo seguir divagando por mucho más tiempo, Eriol lo levanto en un hombro y lo hizo girar en círculos varias veces hasta que se fueron los dos al suelo.

- Li, Hiragizawa, compórtense. – los regaño el profesor mientras que, entre risas, Shaoran le hacia «Fosforito» a Eriol en la cabeza con el puño frotándoselo rápidamente. - ¿Alguien ha visto al alumno de intercambio?-

Li levanto la cabeza extrañado, y dejo a Eriol en paz momentáneamente. - Ahora que lo dice no lo vemos desde el cambio de hora. – Respondió Eriol frotándose la cabeza para aliviarse el cuero cabelludo.

- Ya cuando entramos al vestuario no estaba. – Respondió Yamazaki.

- Si, estaba. – Aseguro otro compañero.

- Que alguien vaya a revisar los vestuarios y lo traiga de regreso. Si lo encuentran merodeando por los pasillos se meterá en problemas antes de empezar. Y con esa orden, los tres partieron en su búsqueda.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

Sakura estaba con las chicas jugando con la pelota de bascket cuando vio pasar cerca de ellas a Yamazaki, Eriol y Li. Al principio creyó que se trataba producto de su imaginación así que fijo la vista. Algo había en el brazo de Li ¿una mancha? A esa distancia era imposible saber. Tan concentrada estaba que no vio venir a la pelota que fue directo a su cara.

- ¡Sakura! – le grito Tomoyo - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Lo siento mucho Sakura! – Le dijo una mortificada Chiharu corriendo hasta ella. – Pensé que la atraparías.

- No es nada, solo me distraje un poco.

- Kinomoto, eres tan despistada. – Bueno, esa era Meiling Li. Una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, que solo la llamaba por el apellido cuando se enfadaba en broma con ella o cuando hacia algo estúpido.

- ¿Estás bien, Kinomoto? – Pregunto la profesora acercándose.

Bueno, esto era incomodo. Ya era bastante malo de por si por andar en una nube y recibir un pelotazo frente a todo el mundo.

Miro disimuladamente por donde se habían ido los chicos para ver si alguno la había visto; pero estaban muy entretenidos dándose golpes en los brazos entre si y hablando entre risas. Esos tres eran unos cavernícolas, se dijo para si revoleando los ojos.

- Si, estoy bien. – Aseguró levantándose del piso. Se puso la mano de visera y se fijo si alguno de los otros chicos de su salón había visto semejante papelón pero estaban muy entretenidos discutiendo con el profesor sobre cual sería el premio si llegaran a ganar.

- Ve a limpiarte. – Le dijo la profesora amablemente.

- Gracias. – Susurró y se alejo del grupo. Agarró la botella de agua que le había quedado vacía y se encaminó hacia las piletas con grifos. A Sakura le agradaba el instituto. El patio de la escuela era enorme y tenia dos canchas de Football. Una bastante grande y otra más pequeña rodeada de verjas al aire libre.

Abriendo la puerta, se fue caminando tranquilamente por el caminito asfaltado, ya que el resto era todo de pasto y habían muchos mosquitos. El instituto contaba con un parque, donde todo era verde. Durante el verano era utilizado como colonias de vacaciones para niños. Había un pequeño quincho con parrillas y mesas y una piscina enorme, pero rara vez los alumnos durante el año iban allí. Si mal no recordaba, solo había ido allí dos veces mientras aún era una niña. Pero la parte del parque siempre estaba a disposición de los alumnos, profesores y empleados. Las piletas con los grifos estaban en fila, habían seis de un lado y seis del otro y a unos metros estaban las mesas y bancos de cemento, rodeadas de pequeñas parrillas que prácticamente estaban de adorno.

Sakura amaba esa parte en especial de la escuela porque estaba rodeada de árboles, parecía un camping. Abrió el grifo y vio que los chicos y el estudiante nuevo habían regresado junto con los demás. Sus recuerdos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el pasado mientras se permitía observarlos. Hubo una época en la que ellos y ellas habían estado unidos. Durante el jardín de niños jugaban entre todos y no estaban divididos por sexos como ahora. Pero simplemente llego cierta edad donde parecía que una cortina de hierro los hubiese dividido y todo cambio.

Las niñas de un lado, los niños del otro.

Sonrió al ver a Eriol haciéndole cosquillas a Tomoyo, haciéndola parecer como si la estuviera electrocutando. Tomoyo pegó un grito y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a corretearlo. También observó a Yamazaki a la distancia y lo vio hablando con el nuevo; enseguida supuso que estaba diciendo alguna mentira porque inmediatamente la vio a Chiharu propinándole un golpe.

Y después de eso recordó cómo, a la edad de siete años, Chiharu se había acercado a Yamazaki para tomarle tímidamente la mano y como Shaoran había comenzado a gritar: - ¡Te contagiara los piojos!

- ¡No tengo piojos! – Había gritado Chiharu al borde del llanto.

- ¡¿Piojos, piojos? ¡Ella me toco! – La solto como si quemara; pataleo y se tiro al suelo rodando como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego.

- ¡Piojos, corran! – Grito Eriol y salieron todos los varones corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela.Y desde ahí en más habían sido dos mundos completamente diferentes. Y ahí fue cuando descubrió que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres. Y eso era decir bastante, con decir que de todos los que estaban ahí nadie sabía que eran los piojos entonces. Claro que, ahora tenían diecisiete años. Las cosas estaban nuevamente reacomodándose. Pero es que si bien las hormonas comenzaron a aparecer; pocos eran los que notaban que los demás habían crecido. Todo se resumía a la idea, por lo menos la de ella, que se le hacía raro ver a esos… cavernícolas como hombres. Y ahí estaba Shaoran, tan diferente tan… tan cambiado, tan distinto, tan grandote, tan alto, tan… tan hombre. ¡¿Pero por que lo estaba notando en él más que nada! Debía ser el efecto del calor que le estaba quemando las ultimas neuronas que le quedaban, se regaño, se lavo la cara y lleno su botella de agua para volver con todos los demás.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

Siempre había momentos en la vida que pasaban a ser memorables y este era uno de ellos.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

- No lo sé. – Respondió Shaoran rascándose la nuca. – En mi casa casi siempre está Meiling y estará encima de nosotros como un halcón.

- En mi casa es imposible. – Dijo Yamazaki pensando en voz alta. – Mis padres están siempre y mi madre tiene la maldita costumbre de querer todo ordenado o ver si necesitamos algo y entrar a mi habitación sin tocar. No, en mi casa es imposible.

- ¿Y tu Eriol? – Le preguntó Shaoran, lamentándose al saber la respuesta.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Si alguno de los sirvientes levanta el teléfono y llama a Inglaterra me cortaran las pelotas y me las harán comer con cuchillo y tenedor.

- ¡Maldita sea, necesitamos un lugar! – Protestó Shaoran.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos en el vestuario.

- ¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Los tres levantaron de golpe la cabeza al oír una voz de acento extranjero.

Se levantaron de golpe.

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Vino de ahí dentro.

Yamazaki fue el que abrió la puerta.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al ver colgado de la camisa a un gancho del lado de adentro de la puerta al mismo alumno que estaban buscando.

- Oh, hola-hola. Soy el nuevo y no siento las piernas.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que te paso? – Le pregunto Shaoran mientras lo levantaba de las piernas y lo ayudaba a bajar.

Bueno, era un espectáculo de lo más interesante. El pobre chico estaba con unos pequeñísimos shorts ajustados de color crema y una camiseta que le quedaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver buena parte de piel, casi se le veía el ombligo.

- Los del otro curso me preguntaron si quería ver algo divertido… no tendría que haber dicho que si.

- ¡Desgraciados! – Maldijo Shaoran en un gruñido, completamente indignado. - ¡Lo han vestido de mujer en su primer día!

El muchacho se acerco inseguro a Shaoran y le toco el hombro.

- Eh… en realidad no, esta ropa es mía.

Los otros tres muchachos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Como dices? – Tartamudeo Yamazaki. - ¿Tu estas buscando que te maten?

El chico los miro sin comprender.

- Tranquilo viejo, hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber para sobrevivir en la secundaria y hoy te daremos la primera lección. – Le aseguró Eriol. – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguirte unos pantalones.

- Yo tengo uno de repuesto en el locker. – Ofreció Shaoran.

El chico se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano y sonrió enormemente.

- Muchas gracias, seamos mejores amigos.

Shaoran lo miro estoico. – Eh, no. – y se dio la vuelta.

- Segunda lección. – Agregó Eriol. – Hay algunas cosas en este país que entre hombres no se deben hacer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque son muy gays. – Respondió simplemente.

- ¿De dónde eres? – Le pregunto Shaoran

- Yo soy de… -

- ¡Oigan! – Escucharon que les gritaban desde afuera. – ¡El profesor dice que se están tardando demasiado, que se apuren!

- ¡Ya salimos! – Respondió Shaoran de igual manera sin siquiera mirar mientras le pasaba los joggings a… el extranjero. – ¿Oye, cómo te llamas?

- Yo me llamo Kerberos Parthenopaeus III –

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Bueno, no me acordare de eso. – Respondió Eriol girándose hacia los demás. – De ahora en adelante serás Kero para nosotros.

Y entre consejos volvieron a la clase.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

Al terminar con los partidos de handball, vóley y las carreras todos se sentían absolutamente agobiados. Todavía faltaba una clase de arte y plástica y ninguno estaba dispuesto a regresar con todo el sudor acumulado.

- Ay, no quiero ni que me toquen. – Se quejo Mailing levantando los brazos y con cara de asco, mientras se metía en la ducha del vestuario.

- Oigan, hoy es noche de chicas. – Recordó Naoko. - ¿No es así, Tomoyo?

- Si, de aquí nos vamos directamente a casa o vienen después.

- Yo voy después, no he traído nada. – Respondió Chiharu.

- Yo iré después también, quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas antes. – Agrego Sakura mientras se secaba el cabello que le pasaba los hombros con la toalla.

- ¡Oye, que bonito cabello tienes, Sakura! – La halago Rika acariciándoselo suavemente. – Lo tienes muy cuidado.

- Y muy largo - agregó Chiharu tomándole una de las puntas.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué nunca te lo dejas suelto?

Bueno, si por algo era conocida Sakura Vergonzosa Kinomoto era por ser tímida. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Cuanto mas pasara desapercibida mejor, así se sentía más cómoda y más suelta. Pero justo en ese momento se sentía completamente abochornada.

Nunca había sido muy dada a darle importancia al aspecto físico; ya bastante le había costado aguantar el cabello largo cuando toda la vida lo había llevado sumamente corto. Si se lo había dejado crecer fue por pedido de su madre, que siempre le decía:

- Sakura, cariño, nunca debes dejar de ser quien eres. Pero estas creciendo y ya es hora de que comiences a tener en cuenta que eres una mujer.

Eso había herido un poco el ego de Sakura.

- ¿Bueno, es que acaso soy hermafrodita?

Su madre río.

- No cariño. – Rió Nadeshiko Kinomoto. – Eres preciosa y una niña muy dulce. Pero me gustaría que comenzaras a no sé, cuidarte el aspecto… ser más femenina.

- Pero mamá, no me interesan esas cosas.

- Por favor, cariño. – Insistió Nadeshiko.- Por lo menos comienza a cuidarte el cabello, déjalo crecer un poco, dame ese gusto ¿si? –

¿Cómo negarse a eso? Estaba pidiéndolo de manera muy amable y con la mejor de las intenciones. Nadie saldría lastimado y por el contrario su madre estaría feliz.

- No sé…

- Si te llegara a molestar lo atas, y si no te llegara a gustar lo vuelves a cortar…

Y había pasado casi un año de aquello y ya lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros. A ella le gustaba, pero no tenía paciencia ni tiempo para arreglárselo todos los días.

¿Ya había mencionado que aparte de ser despistada, pésima en matemáticas y vergonzosa también era extremadamente dormilona?

Bueno, si no lo había dicho ya… si lo era.

Al extremo.

Al punto de llegar justo cuando sonaba la campana para el comienzo de clases.

Y era una suerte que entre tantos adjetivos imperfectos tuviese unas cuantas virtudes, porque era buena en Educación Física.

¡Alabada sea la educación física!

¡Como se salvaba por correrse veinticinco cuadras, dignas de una maratón, en menos de 15 minutos!

Si, se había tomado el tiempo algunas veces…

Y no, no se sentía del todo orgullosa.

El quid de la cuestión era que le gustaba dormir, demasiado. Porque a decir verdad, tampoco podía echarle la culpa a que se acostaba tarde. No, se acostaba temprano, se ponía los auriculares y se dormía escuchando el compilado de rock de Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, Garbage y algunos temas setentosos que tanto le gustaban.

Escuchar música para dormir era como la nana para un bebé.

Así que dejaba todo tipo de arreglos personales matutinos, salvo la higiene personal, claro esta, y salía con los minutos contados corriendo con un sándwich en la mano que se comía en el camino mientras corría intentado esquivar todos los obstáculos.

- Tendrías que usarlo suelto, te queda genial. – observó Tomoyo.

- Es que no tengo tiempo y…

- Y lo tienes tan cuidado, tienes un hermoso cabello, Sakura.

- Ehhhh si… - dijo Sakura atándoselo nuevamente en un rodete.

- ¡No, déjatelo suelto! – la reprendió Meiling. – No lo luces nunca.

- Pero hace calor… - Contesto con total desgano. – Es incomodo.

Tomoyo la sentó en uno de los bancos alargados de madera del vestuario y le comenzó a peinar el cabello. – Al menos trata de variar, Sakura. Y deja de ponerte estos ganchos en el flequillo porque cortajean el pelo. Se lo ato en una cola alta y le peino el flequillo.- Ya esta muy largo. – Se lo peino para el costado. – ahí esta mejor.

- Esta cosa me de chicas me aburren. – Señalo mientras era el objeto de todas las miradas, un poco incomoda, mientras se levantaba y se iba a mirar el espejo.

Bueno, seria un poco aburrido y frívolo, porque ella seguía siendo la misma. Pero no podía negar que era un cambio bastante positivo. El pelo estaba aun húmedo y por primera vez se sintió bonita.

Ok, ella sabia que no era fea. Sabia que era bonita, todos los camioneros y obreros se lo hacían saber cuando caminaba por la calle. Pero esta vez si sintió que era cierto, se sentía más femenina.

Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta porque sino el próximo paso seria un día entero en un spa con crema verde en la cara y kiwuis en los ojos.

No gracias.

- Bueno, ya se esta haciendo tarde, vámonos.

_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_

La clase de arte era la última y se podrían ir a casa.

El salón de arte no era muy grande y eran demasiados alumnos. Shaoran ya se estaría quejando si es que no hubiera aire acondicionado.

- Bueno, - anunció rendido Yamazaki mientras peleaba con un jarrón de arcilla. – estamos igual que antes, sin lugar a donde ir. –

Kero levantó la vista.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto mientras terminaba de decorar con flores de porcelana fría su jarrón perfectamente listo y terminado.

- ¿Oye como hiciste eso? – le pregunto Yamazaki totalmente azorado.

- Oye, hasta parece hecho por una mujer. – Agregó Eriol.

- Es que tengo unas manos habilidosas. – Explicó simplemente.

Shaoran los observo con absoluto desinterés. Había intentado tres veces y aún no conseguía que quedara derecho, comenzaba bien y luego se echaba hacia el costado para terminar otra vez en la nada.

Él no era un hombre de mucha paciencia.

- Quizás debamos suspender el asunto y juntarnos de vez en cuando. Cuando sepamos que realmente estaremos solos sin que nadie nos moleste.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunto nuevamente Kero.

Shaoran abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Meiling que se asomo desde atrás entre él y Kero.

- ¡Ay pero que lindo jarrón! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ambos saltaron por el susto.

- ¿Y tú de donde saliste? – La regaño Shaoran irritado. - ¡Que maldita costumbre tienes de meterte donde no te llaman!

Otra en el lugar de Meiling se hubiera sentido completamente ofendida y se hubiera largado a llorar, pero Meiling Li había soportado ese maltrato por años y conocía a su primo mejor que nadie.

Era un perro que ladraba pero no mordía.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder y ponerlo en su lugar, mandándolo a la mierda pero con altura, como normalmente solía hacer; fue interrumpida.

- Hallo-hallo, bella dama. – se levantó Kero de su lugar y le tomó la mano – Mi nombre es Kerberos Parthenopaeus, pero mi buenos amigos – Hizo un gesto con las cejas y la cabeza señalando al resto. - me dicen Kero, estoy para servirle.

- Encantada. – Respondió coquetamente Meiling. – Yo soy Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran. – Volteo y señalo al resto de las chicas que estaban ingresando, muy tarde por cierto, al salón. – Y ellas son Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Venía tras nosotras, no debe tardar. – Respondió Tomoyo.

Y como lo hizo Meiling, se presento de igual manera como las otras chicas.

Todas las chicas recibieron la misma presentación por parte de Kero, quien muy coquetamente demostraba sus encantos, a lo que las chicas reían por sus ocurrencias.

En el preciso momento en que el Kerberos se presentaba ante Tomoyo, Sakura ingreso al salón y se dirigió al animado grupo. Una vez ahí Kero termino de presentarse ante Tomoyo y presidio a Sakura de manera un poco más que coqueta:

- Mi bella dama, esas dos esmeraldas que adornan tu rostro de princesa te hacen un deleite a la vista de este pobre mortal, Kero a tus pies,- . Sakura completamente sonrojada no sabía cómo responder a la forma tan peculiar a la que Kero se le había presentado.

Con una sonrisa un poco forzada solo pudo responder: - Hola mucho gusto, mí nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- .

Kero alardeando de su galantería, no solo había provocado risas entre las chicas, los muchachos lo veían totalmente atónitos.

¿Cómo hacia eso? La respuesta del millón no cabía en la cabeza de ninguno de los tres.

¡Todas estaban prestándole atención!

¡Y ninguna lo había mandado a volar ni arrojado con nada!

Aun continuando su raro cortejo ante Sakura le dijo: - Princesa, tu nombre es de una hermosa flor, humm- suspiró – Sakura, tu nombre es música para mis oídos.

Fue una carcajada colectiva la que resonó en todo el salón por las ocurrencias de Kero y la cara roja como una manzana de Sakura.

- Por favor tomen asiento. – Les indico el profesor cuando entro al salón, llegando mas tarde de lo usual con una lata de gaseosa y una barra de cereal en la mano.

- Encantadas de conocerte, Kero. – Le dijo Tomoyo en nombre de todas mientras tomaban asiento junto a ellos en la fila. Ya que habían llegado tarde los lugares habituales que tomaban las chicas ya estaban ocupados.

Yamazaki, como solían llamarlo aun sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, se acerco a Kerberos y disimuladamente, mientras se aseguraba que estaba fuera del campo de visión de las chicas, levanto los brazos e hizo como si estuviera alabándolo. - ¡Me postro a tus pies! - susurró los suficientemente alto para que solo lo oyeran Shaoran y Eriol, haciéndolos reír.

- Si – Estuvo de acuerdo Eriol. - ¿Como hiciste eso? -

- Oh, eso. – Comprendió Kerberos. – Verán, en mi país las mujeres son un símbolo de admiración y respeto. Cada mujer es bella a su manera, de ninguna forma pensamos que una mujer es fea, para nosotros las mujeres son lo más bello que hay en el mundo.

- Bueno pero a mí no me pareció que a Kinomoto la trataras con simplemente respeto y admiración. – Argumento Yamazaki socarronamente.

- Eso es porque Kinomoto tiene unos ojos que pocas veces he visto. Las mujeres de mi tierra los tiene marrones.

- Llevo como quince años aquí y jamás había notado el color de ojos de Kinomoto. – Pensó Yamazaki en voz alta.

- Yo tampoco. – Negó Eriol con la cabeza en un gesto pensativo.- ¿Y tu Shaoran?

- Menos. – Respondió. – Esta conversación sobre ojos, jarrones y flirteos es muy gay. – alegó. - ¿Es mucho pedir que nos focalicemos en nuestro punto?

Shaoran se decía así mismo que la conversación era del todo estúpida. Quizás era porque estaban por acabar el año, porque no tenían ya de que hablar y sobre todo porque notaba que a sus compañeros les sucedía lo mismo que a él.

Las chicas de su curso se convertían en mujeres.

Pero… ¿Kinomoto?

¿Kinomoto, la niña que re reía de todo? ¿La que se daba con el bastón en la cabeza en la clase de porristas?

Kinomoto, no le caía mal, para nada.

Es mas, casi no hablaban mas que para pedirse algún lápiz o repetir alguna consigna si el otro no había escuchado mientras el profesor dictaba.

Solo le era muy difícil poder encasillarla allí, con las demás mujeres.

Pero por más intrincado que pareciera aquel descubrimiento, tenia que admitir que era cierto. Ya en la mañana había descubierto a la niña de siempre, pero con una risa grave, melodiosa, que siempre pero siempre le llegaba a los ojos.

Ella no se reía de compromiso.

Y recordó a sus hermanas, rodeado de mujeres durante toda la infancia, las risas por compromiso, de nerviosismo, etc. Las podía hasta calificar por situaciones. Incluso hasta podría escribir un manual si llegaba a proponérselo.

Y había pasado el suficiente tiempo con sus compañeras y era de igual manera.

Pero lo que en realidad lo sacaba de quicio, sin importar la mujer que fuera, eran las risas tontas. Él odiaba las risas tontas. Algunas chicas se sentían intimidades por su gesto osco y ceñudo. Pero si se mostraba agradable o por lo menos aparentaba interés, la mayoría de las veces no tardaban en empezar a reírse como tontas.

Sakura nunca reía de esa manera, si se lo ponía a pensar. Podía ser que riera de nerviosismo, como cuando pasaba a dar una lección oral, o cuando llegaba tarde y explicaba el motivo delante de todos, pero siempre era genuino…

Y ahora, prestándole un poco de atención se dio cuenta que durante el descanso después de la clase de gimnasia, se había peinado. Ya no llevaba el cabello completamente atado y apretado hacia atrás, haciéndole parecer una anciana. Y se lo había peinado lo suficiente para que el frizz no se le levantara en pequeños rulos como solía suceder porque se notaba a la legua que no se peinaba.

Supuso que aquel detalle era la prueba contundente de que simplemente se quedaba dormida y por eso llegaba tarde por las mañanas.

De repente una mano apareció y le paso por el rostro rápidas veces.

- Eh Shaoran, te estoy hablando, hombre. – le dijo Yamazaki a su lado.

- ¿Eh?

- Oye, tú eras el que se quejaba de no tener un lugar. – lo regaño Eriol. – Baja de la luna que esto es urgente.

- ¿A quien le hablas así? –

- Oigan, no comiencen a discutir como hacen siempre. – Trato de tranquilizarlos Takashi. – Shaoran tiene razón, tenemos que pensar donde podemos reunirnos al menos una vez a la semana porque sino tendremos que olvidarnos del circulo para siempre.

- ¿Pueden decirme de que hablan? – Insistió por décima vez Kero.

Yamazaki se puso serio y miro a los otros dos chicos, buscando su aprobación. Eriol sonrió y Shaoran asintió con la cabeza dos veces en un gesto del todo despreocupado y se apoyo en su brazo.

- Kero, lo que voy a decirte es un secreto. - Comenzó Yamazaki. - Primero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Lo juro. – Aseguro solemnemente llevándose la mano al corazón, como si fuese un soldado jurando honor y valor por su bandera.

- Lo que sucede Kero es que… - dijo lentamente. – Somos gays.

Shaoran y Eriol respondieron con un suspiro frustrado y Kero los miro confundido. Yamazaki simplemente rió.

Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro. – No le hagas caso. Me veo obligado a advertirte que Yamazaki es un mitómano compulsivo.

- ¡Oye! – Se defendió.

Shaoran se enderezó y respondió resumiendo todo de una sola vez. – Es simple. Nos reunimos en alguna parte donde estemos solos y formamos un círculo. Al menos una vez a la semana. – Explico.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! – Expreso maravillado.

- Es nuestra tradición desde siempre. – Le dijo Eriol sonriendo.

- ¿Y que cosas hacen?

- Nos reunimos para hablar y hacer cosas de hombres. - Explico Yamazaki un poco incomodo, y si no hubiese sido el inocente de Kero y en cambio hubiese sido otro muchacho hubiera desconfiado un poco de la rapidez con la que respondió. –

- Antes solíamos juntarnos en mi casa, pero con el tiempo fuimos necesitando más privacidad. – Explico Shaoran. – Mi prima Meiling vive conmigo y es peor que una sanguijuela. Todo el tiempo se esta metiendo con mis cosas o ver que estamos haciendo.

- Y tiene una mala manía de oír detrás de las puertas y de entrar sin llamar. – se quejo Eriol.

- ¿Vives con esa niña? – Pregunto Kero señalando a Meiling.

- Si. – mas asintió mortalmente serio.

- ¡Pero que chico afortunado eres!

- ¡¿Quieres prestarme atención?

- Bueno, bueno. – analizo Kero con la mano en la barbilla. – Entonces el problema es que no tienen donde reunirse ¿verdad? – Los tres chicos asintieron. – Bueno, su problema esta resuelto.

- ¿Como dices?

- Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo. En mi país eso es un símbolo de honorabilidad. Nos tomamos muy en serio la amistad y la palabra. Yo tengo un lugar donde podrán ir.

- ¿"Podrán?" ¿Tú no vienes? – le pregunto Yamazaki confundido.

- Bueno… es algo entre ustedes, lo que necesitan es un lugar ¿no?

- Oh no, de eso nada. Tú no te quedaras afuera. De ahora en adelante eres uno de los nuestros.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto emocionado. – Entonces démonos las manos y jurémonos amistad eterna.

- Tienes que dejar de decir eso porque te golpearan y no podremos hacer nada para impedirlo porque tendrán razón.

Shaoran rió estando de acuerdo y preguntó:

- ¿Dónde es ese lugar?

- En la casa en la que me estoy quedando. Vivo con un solteron. El es un muy buen hombre es algo excéntrico pero casi nunca esta.

- ¿No tendrás problemas si nosotros llegamos a ir? – Tanteo Yamazaki. – Te recuerdo que tenemos que tener absoluta privacidad.

- No, para nada. Es un sujeto muy agradable, no habrá problema. Además él nunca esta y hasta me ofreció hacer una fiesta con mis compañeros, como bienvenida.

Al oir la palabra fiesta en el aire, Meiling dejo de prestar atencion a todo lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamo empujando a Chiharu hacia delante, porque estaba entre medio de ella y el grupo de chicos. – ¡Tenemos que organizarte una fiesta de bienvenida!

Shaoran por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo de acuerdo con su prima como el resto del grupo.

No tardaron nada en reunirse bastante y comenzar a trazar planes y comentar ideas, pero no cabia dudas que todos estaban emocionados y compartian el mismo entusiasmo.

No solo le darian la bienvenida a Kero, también despedirían el año escolar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se reunieron para proyectar junto como equipo por propia voluntad.

Por otro lado, Sakura volvió su atención a cierta mancha en el brazo de Li que estaba con la camisa arremangada. Que no era una mancha, sino que se trataba de ni más ni menos de un tatuaje en el antebrazo.

Leyó, con total claridad, unas letras perfectamente decoradas con la leyenda: Carpe Diem

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Bueno, me desvirgo en este fandom del cual soy seguidora desde hace años pero como lectora. Espero obviamente que sea bien recibido y que les guste. Sé que todavía no se dice mucho de la historia en sí, pero como primer capítulo me enfoque mas en presentar a los personajes y el tema donde gira y se centra todo el argumento.

El Carpe Diem, para quienes no lo saben, es un poema escrito por Horacio que significa en estos tiempos "Aprovecha el día y no te confies en el mañana" o "Disfruta la juventud, que moriras pronto." Entre muchas otras interpretaciones.

Yo lo tengo tatuado en la muñeca en un acto de rebeldia, y poco despues me sente en la computadora y me salio esto.

Diana, vas a matarme, pero no me aguante y apenas termine lo quise publicar, sin vos todavía estaba trabada en el principio.

Cariños para todas y por favor haganme saber si les gusto, si lo odiaron o si tuvieron alguna duda. Esta mas que decir que si tienen alguna critica constructiva va a ser mas que bien recibida.

Saludos a todas!

_**Akari**_


	2. Rebeldia

**Sakura Card Captors © Clamp**

**Carpe Diem**

**II**

Carpe Diem…

Sakura estuvo con aquella frase en la cabeza buena parte del día. No tenia ni idea de que significaba, pero estaba segura que la había escuchado en alguna parte y no supo decir de donde.

Al salir de clases se despidió en la puerta de sus compañeras y se fue caminando a su casa con el miedo de que se largara a llover otra vez.

Miró el cielo un poco preocupada, las nubes otra vez amenazaban una lluvia torrencial así que apresuró el paso.

Se alegro cuando vio la casa amarilla, abrió la reja y se adentro en su hogar.

A esa hora aún no había llegado nadie, normalmente ella era la primera en llegar siempre. Se fue a la cocina, se sirvió un jugo de manzana y se preparo unas tostadas con mermelada. Sirvió todo en una bandeja y se fue hacia su habitación.

La habitación había cambiado poco y nada a través de los años. Los osos de peluche, en su mayoría los había conservado por su valor sentimental. En cambio la casas de muñecas la reemplazo por cd's que estaban perfectamente apilados y ordenados en una esquina, junto al equipo de música.

El televisor estaba justo en diagonal a la cama, junto a la ventana que daba a la calle.

Prendió la tele y acomodo la bandeja con la merienda sobre el escritorio. Una vez que terminó de hacer zapping y se rindió con la desagradable seguridad de que en los doscientos canales no había nada como la gente, apagó la televisión y encendió el equipo de música con el control remoto.

"_Let's Spend the Night Together"_ de los Rolling Stones comenzó a sonar en volumen máximo y mientras tarareaba y hacia de cuenta que tocaba una batería, preparó la ropa que se pondría después de la ducha.

Una vez que acabo y se puso unos elastizados jeans y una musculosa rosada se peino de la misma manera que la había peinado Tomoyo esa mañana. Estaba por agarrar el morral para salir cuando miro la cartuchera con los maquillajes sobre el escritorio y su mirada fue a parar al espejo; donde tenía varias fotos pegadas de ella con Tomoyo y Meiling y otra grupal con los chicos del salón adjuntado con la típica foto individual. Se acerco y la miró con detenimiento y se observo en el espejo. El cabello aún húmedo, pero bien peinado. Los ojos grandes y verdes le resaltaban el rostro tan blanco que le daba la sensación de estar sumamente pálida y ojerosa.

Miro con detenimiento la foto. Al menos tendría unos trece o catorce años.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo…

No, salvo la estatura o los pechos que aún eran pequeños pero más maduros, no había cambiado demasiado.

- Bueno, un poco de rimel y corrector de ojeras nunca han matado a nadie. – Pensó en voz alta, se maquillo con cuidado y un poco de curiosidad y se asombró del cambio que se hacía con tan poco. Con una feminidad recién descubierta y renovada se miró satisfecha y le sonrió al espejo, aliso su remera y orgullosa salio de la habitación.

Por suerte había sacado provecho de la amenaza constante de la lluvia. Prácticamente en el correo no había gente y la fila para pagar los impuestos estaba vacía, así que no tardo nada en salir y aprovechar para mirar vidrieras.

No iba a llegar muy lejos con el vuelto que le había quedado, pensó con un suspiro frustrado. Pensándolo bien y con profundidad analizo aquel punto.

Primero y principal, su mesada no cubría sus gastos. Si bien la ayudaban para darse algunos gustos, comenzaban a no ser suficientes. Ya lo había notado, pero no se había permitido pensarlo con detenimiento para no sentirse como una desagradecida.

Sus padres le daban lo que podían, siempre y cuando respetara las normas y saliera bien en la escuela. Se le podía llegar a descontar algo de dinero en el raro caso que estuviera castigada, pero en realidad eso nunca había sucedido. Las pocas veces, aunque no podía recordar ninguna, que había amagado a contradecir a sus padres no habían ido tan lejos como para llegar a tal extremo.

Además, no podía olvidar que provenía de una familia de clase media.

No les faltaba nada, medianamente siempre tuvo lo que quiso, pero nunca en exceso.

Y la verdad era que algunas veces le incomodaba pedirles dinero a sus padres aparte de la mesada. No es que no lo mereciera, pero sentía que ya estaba en edad de hacerse responsable de sus propios asuntos.

Solo faltaba un año para la graduación y para el viaje.

Si bien se solían organizar eventos para reunir el dinero para que pudieran ir todos tenía que llevar dinero propio, sin contar las cosas nuevas que se vería obligada a comprar.

Lo mejor sería conseguir un trabajo. Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho y ya estaba en edad de ocuparse de lo suyo.

Entro a una de las galerías que tanto le gustaban y miró un local de zapatos. Antes que nada y encariñarse mucho con alguna cosa, hizo lo que hacia siempre, miró el precio.

Mejor era seguir de largo.

Estaba por darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino cuando vio un local nuevo. Le llamó la atención la luz azul que decoraba un mostrador giratorio lleno de piercings, que pasaban muy rápido para su gusto. Aunque en realidad ella no llevaba ninguno adoraba ver piercings. Nadeshiko podría morir infartada si solo se hacia un agujero en el cuerpo. Pero no podía negar que amaría hacerse uno.

Ese descubrimiento era sorprendente.

En el mismo día ya se había peinado y maquillado. Y ya pensaba en un piercing.

Una nueva Sakura Kinomoto estaba floreciendo, sin duda.

- Cuidado mundo, allá voy. – Susurró para si.

Desde afuera vio que había varios morrales y camisetas teñidas con dibujos sicodélicos colgados en la pared. Entro y comenzó a mirar las prendas una por una.

Atrás de ella había un biombo, que, desde donde estaba ella, prestando atención por encima de la música, se podía escuchar el sonido de la maquina de hacer tatuajes. Le dio curiosidad y se acerco al mural de fotografías de piercings y tattos.

Había de todo, desde obras de arte hasta las cosas más impensables.

_¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurre tatuarse el ojo!_

Desvió la vista por la impresión y miro la pared.

_Carpe Diem._

Ahí estaba otra vez,

- Disculpe. – Llamo tímidamente al hombre gigante lleno de tatuajes que estaba en la caja. - ¿Qué significa Carpe Diem?

El gigante miro el mismo lugar que había mirado ella y sin mirarla le respondió.

- Significa "aprovecha el día y…"- no pudo terminar porque detrás del biombo salio el tatuador y otro chico, que era obviamente quien se había estado tatuando.

Iba a preguntarle más pero su coraje se esfumó y su timidez floreció cuando los tres hombres siguieron hablando y riendo entre ellos.

Además no tenia suficiente dinero para comprar nada.

De todos modos, ni que le importara.

Salió de la tienda y se encontró con una tormenta que amenazaba piedras. Abrió el paraguas y se perdió entre la gente.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

La casa del hombre que acogió a Kero bajo sus cuidados era un hombre de lo más curioso. La casa era de una sola planta y estaba decorada al estilo de los años '70. El empapelado del living-comedor era de unas figuras circulares naranjas con el fondo blanco y los muebles eran muy de aquella época. Los pufs que hacían juego con los almohadones del sillón estaban adornados con fundas con símbolos árabes.

En la esquina había una pequeña chimenea, adornada con portarretratos de gente desconocida y estatuillas del Buda y Yemayá, la diosa del mar.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo era la rockola de aquellos años que estaba situada en el minibar que estaba en una esquina, al lado de la mesada y butacas de roble.

El protector de Kero trabajaba durante casi todo el día, y según el nuevo integrante del grupo, el hombre acostumbraba a ir a los alter office y no aparecía sino hasta la hora de la cena.

Eso era una suerte, pensó Shaoran. Sino iba a ser un lío tener que explicarle la razón de tanto humo e incienso al hombre.

Encendiendo el sexto sahumerio.

Yamazaki rió estúpidamente – Hombre, aquí hay más humo que en la capilla sixtina en una reunión Conclave.

- Nunca entendí como Yamazaki puede ser así de gracioso _así_… - Respondió Eriol.

- Estando _así_, todo es gracioso. – Aseguró Shaoran riendo.

Kero, por su parte no podía dejar de toser.

- Esta sensación es genial. Deberíamos sentirnos así todo el tiempo. ¡Puedo sentir todas las moléculas de mi cuerpo!

- Hombre, mis manos son enormes ¡Tengo las manos mas grandes del mundo!

Kero lanzo al aire una risa sin sonido – ¡Dios, el techo se mueve! ¿Esto es legal?

- Kero, hombre, si no te descubren, todo es legal. – Le dijo riendo Shaoran mientras se levantaba para inspeccionar el artefacto que tanto le había llamado la atención desde el primer minuto que entro en la casa.

La máquina era definitivamente de los 70', para nada era una imitación como había pensado en un primer momento. Era preciosa y lo hacia sentir sumamente feliz, estaba delante de una que era autentica. Sintiéndose como un niño comenzó a buscar alguna canción.

- Shaoran, el círculo es sagrado. – Lo regaño Eriol hasta que presto atención al objeto de admiración de Shaoran. - Oye, es preciosa.

- Ten cuidado, por favor, mi padre sustituto colecciona artefactos de época y ama a esa cosa.

- ¡Oye, mas respeto!- Lo regaño Shaoran.

- Shaoran, hombre, no me digas que vas a poner música para viejos. – Se quejo Yamazaki recostandose en el sillon.

- ¿Música de viejos? – Repitió Shaoran horrorizado. – Cierra la boca y escucha, que se nota que no sabes nada.

- Si quieres evitarte un problema con Shaoran, nunca menosprecies la música inglesa ni la de los 60'ni 70' - Advirtió Eriol.

Shaoran eligió el tema _"Nobody But Me"_ de The Human Beinz y volvió a ocupar su puesto.

- Oye, es bueno. – Dijo Yamazaki estirandose cruzando los pies.

- Claro que es bueno, Tarantino usa toda esta música en sus películas, por eso comencé a prestar atención, pero el resto lo sé todo por Shaoran. – Comento Eriol.

La temperatura no había bajado con la lluvia, si no todo lo contrario, la humedad iba en aumento y la alfombra del suelo les daba mas calor y ya no sabían donde sentarse. Shaoran sentía el culo dormido en el almohadón y cambio la postura.

- Tenemos que comenzar a planear la fiesta de este muchacho. – Dijo Yamazaki de pronto abrazando a Kero por los hombros, dándole un ligero y amistoso apretón.

- Las chicas dijeron que se encargarían de todo. – Comento Eriol imitando la postura de Shaoran y haciéndose sonar el cuello. – Solo dijeron que nos encargáramos de la bebida.

- Que no es poca cosa, la verdad. – Refunfuño Shaoran. – Conseguir alcohol es lo más difícil de todo. Y ninguno de nosotros tiene un solo pelo de barba.

- Quizás deberíamos tomar solamente gaseosa. – Les aconsejo Kero apoyando la espalda contra el sillón.

Los otros tres chicos lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

- ¿¡Estas loco! -

- Bueno, no se sulfuren. – Tranquilizó Eriol riendo por lo bajo. - Tengo algunos amigos que cursan el ultimo año, solo tendremos que invitarlos a la fiesta y ellos se encargaran de eso.

- Bueno, entonces todo esta resuelto. – Declaro Yamazaki cruzando los pies arriba de la mesa.

- Y bueno, más o menos esta es nuestra bienvenida para ti, Kero. – Le dijo Eriol amistosamente – Hasta el momento, ¿que te parece todo?

Kero se estiro un poco para aflojar los músculos y una lánguida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- Adoro su país y todos han sido muy amables conmigo. – Dijo, obviando el suceso del vestuario. – Y adoro a sus mujeres, todas ellas son muy bellas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Hay alguna de nuestras compañeras que te haya gustado? – Le pregunto Yamazaki alzando las cejas.

- Más te vale que no digas Tomoyo porque vas muerto. – Aconsejo amenazadoramente Eriol frunciendo el ceño ante la risa de Shaoran y Yamazaki.

Kero lo miro sin entender hasta que recordó a la mencionada chica.

- Es muy bonita. – reconoció. – Pero la más bonita de todas es Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntaron todos y de golpe un silencio se instalo en el salón. Ninguno pensaba que Sakura fuera una fea muchacha, para nada. Pero hasta el momento no la relacionaban al resto de las chicas. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las demás pero… era Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? – Repitió Shaoran consternado. – No hombre, busca por otro lado, es muy niña y torpe. Además tiene la costumbre de reírse de todo.

Aquel comentario despertó la curiosidad del resto.

Eriol negó con la cabeza sin entender y se incorporo sentándose en indio y apoyando los codos en la mesa. – Que Sakura es muy inocente, no lo niego. Pero no es inocente al punto de parecer tonta, es más bien dulce. - Hizo una pausa ante el chasquido de Shaoran y asentimiento de Yamazaki, mas bien de acuerdo con él. - ¿Torpe? Bueno, un poco, pero sin darse cuenta es muy graciosa. Por ultimo, no menos importante, se ríe porque es una persona alegre y a gruñones que se fastidian por todo, como Shaoran, les molesta.

- Ya cállate. – Gruño Shaoran arrojándole un almohadón.

- Tiene razón Eriol. – le dijo Yamazaki a Kero mientras se servia Coca-Cola. – Sin darse cuenta es muy graciosa. Es muy patosa. Esta en el equipo de animadoras y siempre se da el bastón en la cabeza. – Hizo una pausa mientras bebía y recordó algo que casi hace que escupiera todo por la nariz. - ¿recuerdan cuando se resbalo por la escalera y aterrizo sentada en el suelo? – Pregunto y todos se echaron a reír. – Nadie se rió en el momento porque cayó desde arriba y el golpe fue tan fuerte que todos nos asustamos, pensamos que se había lastimado en serio, se levanto muerta de risa.

- Si, tiene esas cosas. Ella me cae bien porque se ríe de si misma y jamás se burla de los demás, ella es muy buena persona.

- Oye, ¿estas seguro que no te gusta ella y no Tomoyo, Romeo? – Le pregunto Yamazaki y se gano que Eriol le revoleara el almohadón que le había lanzado Shaoran.

- Es que es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, soquete. Ella me ayuda y me hace de Celestina.

- Entonces, Eriol, se podría decir que tengo el camino libre con Sakura, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kero.

Eriol les mando una mirada al pasar a los otros dos chicos… ni en el sueño más raro la veían a la dulce y tierna Kinomoto con alguien como Kerberos. Los dos eran demasiado inocentes, y conociendo a Sakura como la conocían, ella solo lo vería como un amigo para ir de compras.

Pero no le iba a decir eso a Kero.

- Algo es seguro; no es del tipo de chica fácil, a la que estos – dijo apuntando a los demás - están acostumbrados. Es inocente, pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las calladitas...

- ¿Quien te dice que la pequeña Sakura un día no se destape y nos sorprenda a todos? - dijo Yamazaki.

Aquella fue la primera de varias reuniones que no tardaron en hacerse una rutina diaria en el grupo de los varones. Toda la semana se la pasaron reuniéndose en aquella casa y ya habían asumido que durante el verano seguirían así.

Las chicas por su parte estaban plenamente abocadas a organizar la bienvenida de Kero y empezando con los preparativos para reunir el dinero para el viaje.

Sakura estaba muy ansiosa. Finalmente había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo de medio tiempo y horario completo los días feriados.

Después de clases Sakura se apresuró hasta llegar al restaurante nuevo que había abierto en Tomoeda.

- Bien, Sakura, es hora de la verdad, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- Se dijo así misma para darse valor y tomó aire varias veces. – Muy bien, no te olvides de respirar, no balbuces y todo estará bien.

Tomo aire por última vez e ingreso procurando entrar con el pie derecho.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde salía de allí y caminaba rápidamente hasta la esquina. Una vez que llego, se apoyo en la pared y se permitió gritar y reír tanto como quiso.

- ¡Es mió, es mió! – Grito con alivio. Era una pena que no le hubiera dicho nada de la entrevista a las chicas. ¡Tenia muchas ganas de festejarlo con las demás!

- Bueno, si antes pensaba que estabas loca, ahora lo confirmo. ¿Siempre hablas sola?- Le dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Y por algún motivo, en aquellas circunstancias no le importo que Shaoran Li no fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, ni que no fueran amigos, ni que apenas se hablaran. Ella estaba simplemente demasiado feliz y necesitaba canalizar tanta adrenalina.

¡Su primer trabajo!

Sin pensarlo demasiado saltó y se colgó del cuello de Li y comenzó a saltar.

El le llevaba casi dos cabezas así que al muchacho no le quedaba otra que agacharse e intentar desprenderse de ella.

- ¡Oye, suéltame! – le ordenó mientras miraba completamente ruborizado a la gente que pasaba. - ¿Estas totalmente chiflada, mujer?

- ¡Si, si! ¡Estoy demasiado feliz! –Le dijo agarrándolo del rostro y apretándole las mejillas hacia delante. Un destello de lucidez se le cruzo por la cabeza y le dijo que ese era prácticamente un desconocido que hacia mas de diez años que se sentaba detrás de ella y con quien jamás cruzaba mas que un par de palabras al año mas que para pedirse algún lápiz o algún apunte que no habían llegado a copiar después de que dictara el profesor. Y ahí estaban, el mas que un poco enojado por la escena y ella ahí pensando que el se veía muy tierno todo colorado, con los labios para afuera por la manera que ella lo tenia agarrado.

Y demasiado cerca.

_¿¡Sakura, que estas haciendo! _Le dijo una alarma en su cabeza. Reconocía que podía ser que algunas veces sus neuronas estuvieran algo cruzadas y no hicieran conexión. Pero de ahí a hacer algo tan altruista como besar justamente a Shaoran Li estaba más allá de sus límites.

Así que en esos segundos donde Shaoran estaba seguro que ella lo iba a besar se quedo de piedra cuando Sakura se puso de puntillas y le beso… la frente.

_Bueno, eso ha estado cerca._ Pensó ella exhalando un suspiro y soltándolo dándose la vuelta, llevándose las manos atrás como una niña buena.

- ¿Ya esta? ¿Te calmaste? – Le preguntó él estirando los brazos entre ambos, temiendo un posible nuevo ataque de euforia. - ¿Ya no corro peligro de morir estrangulado?

- ¡Oh, no exageres! – Le respondió ella riendo y sacándole la lengua. - ¡Conseguí trabajo!

Cuando amago a tener un nuevo ataque Shaoran dio un paso atrás con las manos extendidas.

- Bueno, ya, mucho acercamiento y toqueteo por un día.

- ¿Toqueteo? – Repitió ella. - ¡Pero que viejo anticuado eres!

- ¿Viejo anticuado? - ¿desde cuando el había cambiado mas de dos palabras con Kinomoto? No, mejor aun, ¿desde cuando alguien le hablaba así? La única mujer que osaba a hablarle de una manera no tan cordial era su prima Meiling, pero ella misma conocía los límites de su paciencia.

Y esta chica los estaba sobrepasando con creces en menos de cinco minutos, después de tanto tiempo.

Frunciendo el ceño gruñó y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? - Le pregunto ella detrás de el, siguiéndolo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- ¡Ay pero que grosero eres!

- Si tanto te molesta, ¿por que no te vas?

- Porque todas las chicas están en la clase de porristas y yo me la salte. No puedo regresar tan rápido a casa.

- ¿Y justamente tienes que usarme a mí para pasar el tiempo? – Pregunto él mirándola extrañado. – Espera, ¿te saltaste una clase? – Y antes de que ella pudiera responder la interrumpió.- ¿Por qué?

- Por la entrevista de trabajo, aun no les he dicho a mis padres. Se los diré esta noche. – Comentó, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que ya estaban caminando a la par. - ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

- No te veo como al tipo de chica que miente y se salta clases.

Ella se ruborizo y se cruzo de brazos.

- Para tu información yo no miento y tu no sabes que tipo de chica soy.

- Cierto, pero tu misma admitiste que en tu casa no saben donde estas ahora.

- Bueno, eso es cierto. – reconoció. – Pero no le dije a nadie, quería obtener primero el empleo antes de decir algo.

Aquello era algo que el respetaba, la privacidad ante todo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba teniendo una conversación con ella. Cosa rara, las mujeres conseguían exasperarlo. No se lo podía culpar por ello; con cuatro hermanas y una prima que valía por dos…

Siguieron conversando y llegaron al local de tatuajes que Sakura había visitado días atrás.

- ¿Oye, que hacemos aquí?

- Yo vengo a hacerme un piercing. – Le dijo sin inmutarse pero cuando la miró vio que se había quedado pálida. - ¿Te da miedo?

Ella lo miró con asombro.

- ¿Ibas a venir aquí solo?

Shaoran lo pensó. Ella no parecía asustada por la idea de los piercings y tatuajes, ella más bien estaba aterrorizada por la sola idea de venir a un lugar como éste completamente sola.

- Si – Le dijo como si nada.

- Te acompaño

- Bueno, ya estas aquí. - Le contestó, no muy contento.

Entraron y Sakura reconoció a los mismos hombres del otro día. Saludaron a Shaoran con familiaridad y enseguida los hicieron pasar a la parte trasera detrás del biombo. A Shaoran lo hicieron sentar en una camilla y ella se paro a su lado mientras preparaban las agujas. Cuando le terminaron de pasar alcohol por la ceja y vio el tamaño de la aguja creyó que iba a vomitar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó el tatuador y Shaoran la miró con atención.

- Eres una miedosa, Kinomoto.

Ella se ruborizo - ¡No lo soy!

El tatuador lo miró a él. – Bueno, ¿listo?

- Siempre.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se los tapo con las manos.

- Kinomoto, me estas poniendo nervioso. Vete a tu casa con tu mamá.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – le gritó. - ¡Que grosero eres!

- Chicos, cálmense. – Les hablo el hombre más grande. – No puedo trabajar así

- Lo siento. – Se disculpo ella.

- Si no te gustan estas cosas, vete. – Estaba siendo deliberadamente grosero con ella reconoció Shaoran para si mismo, pero era divertido picar a la tranquila y tímida de Kinomoto. No tenia idea de que era algo tan fácil sacarla de quicio así que volvió a intentarlo. – Además estas muy fuera de lugar aquí con tu uniforme de escuela y tu cara de niña buena.

- ¿Cara de niña buena? – balbuceo ella furiosa e instintivamente se miro el uniforme de gimnasia. ¡Pero si él llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que ella! La camiseta de la escuela y unos pantalones azules oscuros, a excepción de las zapatillas de distinto color, el resto era igual. – Para tu información Li, ¡tienes la misma ropa que yo!

- Voy a hacer que no escuche eso último. – Dijo el tatuador intentado ignorar el hecho de que ambos chicos fueran menores de edad. Un poco tarde para lamentaciones. No solo porque ya había pasado la aguja por la ceja del muchacho, sino que a ese mismo chico ya le había tatuado medio brazo.

- Tranquilo, Yue. – Lo tranquilizo Shaoran. – Yo no diré nada y ésta esta demasiado verde aun como para hacer algo tan temerario.

El tonito irónico de Shaoran desquició a Sakura.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de ser tan grosero! – Le grito. – ¡Además deja de tratarme como a una niña que tenemos la misma edad!

- No estoy escuchando. – Canturreo Yue otra vez.

Shaoran esta vez lo ignoro y le respondió a ella sin mirarla cuando le colocaban el piercing. – Si, pero en tu vida harías algo como para desafiar a tus padres. – Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta del detalle. Una sola vez al pasar Meiling había hecho aquel mismo comentario a Tomoyo cuando intentaban organizar una salida clandestina por la noche para irse de fiesta, pero Sakura no quería escabullirse a la noche por temor a ser descubierta por sus padres.

Sakura, por su parte, sabía que Li tenía algo de razón. Rara vez tenía algún acto de rebeldía, y cuando decía raro, quería decir nunca.

- ¿Estas desafiándome? – Le pregunto entornando los ojos, cruzada de brazos.

- Si. – Le contesto él sabiendo que se echaría atrás una vez que se bajo de la camilla y se acercaba al espejo.

- Yue, quiero un piercing en el ombligo, por favor. – La escucho decir a sus espaldas y vio su propia cara de asombro frente al espejo.

Si Yue no corriera el riesgo de tener un serio problema por aquello se hubiera reído de la situación. Aquella mocosa que no llegaba al metro sesenta lo miraba con tal decisión que se sintió ridículo con su metro noventa temiéndole a una niña.

Lo miro a Shaoran sin saber que hacer.

- Hazlo, no habrá problema, yo me hago cargo. – No muy seguro de haber entendido que Sakura lo haría.

- Si, yo no te delatare. – Aseguro ella comprendiendo la indecisión de Yue. Ella se sentó en el asiento reclinable que estaba junto a la camilla y se recostó. – Tú, ven aquí. – Le ordenó a Shaoran.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – Le preguntó él con sorna, sin terminar de creer que ella realmente lo haría.

- ¿Miedo, Li?

- Tú eres la que tendría que tener miedo en todo caso.

- No es nada. – Aseguro ella no estando muy convencida por dentro. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. De repente un nudo se le había hecho en el estomago dejándola completamente tensa y el sudor en las manos la delataba. Se las seco rápido en el pantalón para darse valor.

¿Quién lo diría? Un día con Shaoran Li y se convertía en una chica mala.

Chica mala penso con una pequeña sonrisa. No era tan malo como imaginaba y se imagino lo orgullosa que estaría Meiling de ella cuando se enterara. Ese pensamiento casi la hizo sonreír. Era muy duro para sus amigas algunas veces convencerla de que pensara por si misma y dejara el miedo de decepcionar a sus padres en cada cosa que quisiera hacer.

Y antes de pensar lo que dirían sus padres, sobre todo su madre y su hermano, se dijo que en definitiva era su cuerpo ¡y era solo suyo!

Además las chicas lo hacían todo el tiempo, y ella ya tenia 17 años y…

- Sakura, no tienes que hacerlo. – Le susurró Shaoran, temiendo haberla empujado demasiado.

- Puedo pensar por mi misma, gracias. – Le contesto ella secamente.

- Bueno, está bien, no te pongas nerviosa.

- ¡No estoy nerviosa! – Chillo exasperada - ¡Dame la mano! – Le dijo una vez que vio que Yue se sentaba junto a ella y preparaba todo. Sakura intento tener especial cuidado de no mirar nada por miedo a salir corriendo.

Se aferro tan fuerte a la mano de Shaoran que éste hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no retorcerse del dolor.

Sobre todo cuando evidentemente la aguja pasó porque lo apretó aún mas fuerte.

Intento tranquilizarla.

- Esta todo bien, ya casi esta. – Le dijo y cometió el error fatal de mirarla. Ella se había levantado la camiseta, doblándosela justo a la mitad, dejando ver buena parte de piel.

La sangre se le fue directamente al sur y la respiración se le atravesó en la garganta.

¡Por dios era solo un ombligo!

¡Joder, pero quien diría que estuviera tan formada, teniendo las curvas en los lugares tan adecuados!

_No mires para arriba, no mires para arriba… _Se repitió mil veces.

No hizo caso, ya era tarde. En la postura que ella se encontraba los pechos estaban para adelante… y hablando de curvas...

Eran perfectas, pequeñas y redondas, ideales para sus manos. Se le seco la garganta como si hubiese tragado una cubeta de arena.

A Sakura ya le dolía la espalda por la tensión y se recordó que debía respirar. Desde que Yue la había comenzado a desinfectar para comenzar a hacer su trabajo había tomado una bocanada de aire y no lo había soltado. Intento pensar en otra cosa y miro el brazo de Shaoran, que tenia arremangadas las mangas de la campera de la escuela, seguramente para tapar semejante tatuaje. Pobre, con el calor que hacía, tenia que andar así.

- ¿Qué significa Carpe Diem? – Le pregunto ignorando por completo el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por Shaoran en ese momento.

- Aprovecha el día y no confíes en el mañana. – Le contesto él obligándose a mirarle la cara y no se sintió orgulloso en lo absoluto cuando escucho su voz ronca. Tuvo que arrodillarse para ocultar cierta parte de su anatomía que dolía como el infierno.

_Respira, llevas haciéndolo toda la vida, relájate_. ¡_Se trata de Kinomoto!_ _Piensa en otra cosa. _ Se repetía como un mantra.

- Es parte de un poema. – Explico intentando estar más cómodo. – Quiere decir que vivas tu juventud y no te arrepientas de nada.

Ella dibujo una perfecta "O" en sus labios y el estaba malditamente seguro de que su cabeza, y no precisamente la de arriba, explotaría cuando imagino la calidez de aquella boca abierta para la suya y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Dios, estaba enfermo. Era Sakura Kinomoto. O como le decía su madre, Sakurita. Por alguna razón Ieran Li adoraba a Sakura desde que era una niña e iba a jugar al té con Meiling a su casa.

Y el la invitaría a jugar a su casa, pero no a el té.

No, no. Esto estaba muy mal. ¡No había manera!

No, lo que sucedía era que ella no era una fea niña y ya llevaban un buen rato juntos… y tomados de la mano.

Bueno, diciéndolo así sonaba peor de lo que realmente era. No era un agarre delicado, la muy bruta ya estaba a punto de generarle una gangrena.

- ¿Me devuelves mi mano? – Le pregunto una vez que Yue hubo terminado.

- Oh, lo siento. - ¡Otra vez la maldita "O"!

Se llevo las manos al lugar que deseaba ocultar y exagero un poco de dolor para mantener ambas manos hacia abajo.

Yue lo miró y sonrió una vez que se dio cuenta cual era el verdadero problema de Shaoran y le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando pasaron por el biombo para ir a la caja. Una vez que Sakura saludo alegremente y salio por la puerta Yue le susurró a Shaoran en el oído. – Alguien muy sabio una vez dijo "La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, riendo cuando oyó mascullar una maldición a Shaoran antes de que sonara la campana de la puerta haciéndole saber que se había ido.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol se filtró por la persiana y dio justo en el ojo cerrado de Sakura obligándola a abrir y cerrar los ojos. Se estiró en la cama. Cosa rara, normalmente le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas. Se sentó y finalmente se dio cuenta cual era la molestia que había tenido entre sueños.

- ¡Que calor! – Se quejó en voz alta. Tenia la camiseta y el short de dormir húmedos, pegados a la piel. No podía soportar ni las sabanas encima.

Se levanto y fue directamente al baño para lavarse los dientes y una ducha de agua tibia. Aun no se había levantado nadie así que se dio el lujo de pasar por el pasillo nada mas que envuelta en una toalla. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que no tenía que salir corriendo y que podía vestirse con tranquilidad.

Abrió el armario para sacar el aburrido y demasiado normal uniforme de la escuela; una camisa blanca con el escudo del Seijô y la minifalda azul tableada. Las chicas y los chicos podían prescindir de la corbata y saco azul en las épocas de temperatura alta. Aunque si no fuera así, con un día como este, le hubiera revoleado la corbata al mismísimo director.

Distraídamente agarro el borde de la puerta con la intención de cerrarla cuando se vio en el espejo.

Jamás, jamás se había mirado desnuda en el espejo. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Solo llevaba una cadenita plateada con una libélula y el piercing de estras blanco con el colgante de estrellas y nada más.

¿Sus senos estaban más grandes? Se miro de perfil y los pesó con sus manos, si definitivamente estaban más grandes, no enormes, pero más grandes. El abdomen liso y la piel blanca como la porcelana. Y el trasero irremediablemente prominente, eso desde siempre. Toda la vida intentándolo ocultar pero ahora ya no parecía tan fuera de lugar. Todo perfectamente proporcionado y en su lugar.

Y de repente lo supo.

La sensación de sentirse atractiva, mirarse en el espejo y gustarse. Sentirse más segura de si misma. Algo despertó dentro de ella y no supo darle un nombre, era una sensación maravillosa. Se peino con los dedos y se sonrió.

Volvió a la cama junto a su ropa y agarro el sostén deportivo y lo tiro en el fondo del armario; ya no veía la necesidad de esconder su cuerpo. Ella se acababa de dar cuenta que amaba su cuerpo. Que se amaba ella.

Abrió el cajón de ropa interior y saco la bolsa con bragas y sostenes de encaje sin estrenar que le había regalado su madre en un intento de que vistiera mas como mujer y no tanto como niña. Pero antes de esos diez minutos de auto inspección ella se había avergonzado de tener el trasero más grande que su cabeza y que los sostenes que realmente sostenían, le quedaran enormes.

Eligio uno de encaje blanco y suspiró ante la suavidad contra su piel, se volvió al espejo y volvió a mirarse.

- Vaya, eres una Narcisa. – Le sonrió a su reflejo y se vistió. Aun faltaba una hora para el inicio de clases así que le quedaba tiempo.

Repitió el mismo proceso que días anteriores, se maquillo con naturalidad y peino. ¡Maldito frizz!

Y lo recordó, ¡Tomoyo le había regalado una planchita para el pelo cuando se había comprado otra! Busco en el fondo del armario y ahí estaba.

Una vez que termino se volvió a mirar en el espejo del escritorio y satisfecha bajo a comer tranquila el desayuno.

Cuando bajó su hermano preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Oh por Dios, caerán piedras del cielo! ¡Los monstruos amanecieron temprano! – Exclamo y después la miro con desconfianza. - ¿Por qué tan arreglada?

Ella se imagino convirtiéndose en una gigante para poder aplastarlo con el pie, pero como vivía en el mundo real solo se limito a patearlo en la pierna.

- ¡No soy ningún monstruo!

Se sentó y empezó a comer el desayuno. Cuando termino se levanto para recoger sus cosas y se despidió de su hermano Touya. Estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando se la topo a su madre.

- Cariño, te levantaste temprano hoy. – Comento acariciándole con ternura el cabello y le brillaron los ojos cuando sonrió. – Estás preciosa.

- ¡Mama…! – Comenzo a decir avergonzada pero Nadeshiko la interrumpió.

- Oh, ¿Por qué te abotonas la camisa hasta arriba? – se quejo y le desabrocho los tres primeros botones. – Ahí esta mejor.

- ¡Mama! – grito Touya desde la cocina viendo toda la escena. - ¡Se le va a ver todo! Y nadie quiere quedarse ciego por ver un monstruo semidesnudo.

- Oh, cállate Touya. – Refunfuño Nadeshiko.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Shaoran había dormido mal y estaba de pésimo humor. Las pocas veces que había dormitado durante la noche se había despertado sudoroso y frustrado. Los sueños generalmente se le borraban cuando despertaba, pero lamentablemente tenía más que una vaga idea sobre lo que había soñado por la noche.

Estaba recostado sobre la mesa con los bracos cruzados, esperando a que llegaran el resto de sus compañero cuando vio el motivo de su insomnio cruzar por la puerta, deteniéndose para saludar alegremente a Tomoyo.

¡Maldita sea!

_Lo que necesito es una buena descarga de hormonas._

No había manera, esto era una locura.

Definitivamente era cierto que el verano causaba revuelo hormonal.

Se estaba quedando nuevamente dormido cuando percibió un perfume, perfume de mujer pasar a su lado.

Gruñó y decidió ignorarlo. Cuando ya estaba en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad la música casi le perfora los oídos y se levanto de un salto, provocando la risa de los que miraban la escena.

Miro hacia arriba.

¡Maldita sea, Eriol!

Desde donde estaba lo veía parado a Eriol a su lado, a Kerberos en la fila de al lado junto a Yamazaki, delante de Tomoyo y a Meiling sentada arriba del escritorio de Sakura cruzada de piernas, y esta ultima mirándolo sonriente apoyada contra la pared y la ventana.

¿El perfume era de ella…?

Frunció el ceño y lo miro a Eriol.

- Te estuve hablando un buen rato sin darme cuenta que tenias los audífonos puestos, ya me estaba enojando. – Le dijo Eriol, apoyándose en el escritorio de Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto sonando mas rudo de lo que pretendía.

- ¡Pero que carácter!

- Alguien se levanta de mal humor por las mañanas.- Canturreó jocosamente Meiling haciéndolos reír todavía más.

- Y yo no veo motivo para estar feliz todo el tiempo.

- Es mejor que estar amargado todo el tiempo. – Le respondió Sakura sin pensar.

- ¿Eso lo dijiste por mí? –

- ¿Y por quien más iba a ser? – Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, mordiéndose la cutícula de las uñas.

Cuando tomo aire para responder Yamazaki lo interrumpió arrojándole una bola de papel a la cabeza.

Shaoran, presta atención.

Eriol se reclinó sobre el escritorio de Shaoran para bloquearle la vista.

- ¿¡Pero que quieres!

Eriol se rió ya acostumbrado a su mal carácter. – Te decía que Kerberos tiene una bonita piscina en su casa que recién hoy limpiaron y llenaron, esta lista, fresca, esperando nuestros hermosos y masculinos cuerpos.

Los ojos de Meiling se agrandaron con emoción.

- ¿De verdad? – Salto del banco y fue hasta Kero. - ¿Podemos ir?

Automáticamente la miro a Sakura que tenia una mirada de terror y la miraba a Tomoyo que sonreía. Sakura negó con la cabeza, implorándole silenciosamente que intercediera y suspendiera los planes de Meiling.

- Kinomoto, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada…- Respondió con voz temblorosa.

El la miro entornando los ojos.

- Kinomoto…

- ¿Qué?- Chillo.- ¡Déjame en paz!

El resto del salón los miro con curiosidad y los interrumpió el profesor ordenándoles que volvieran a sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Que pasa Kinomoto? – Le pregunto estirándose hacia delante. - ¿Tienes miedo que te vean el nuevo chiche y todos sepan que no eres la niña buena que todos creen?

- Oh, por favor.

- Entonces no tienes nada que perder.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

¡Estúpido Li!

Aunque tenía razón, ya no tenía nada que perder. Esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta que estaba a la altura que todas las demás. Y mirando al resto se dio cuenta que el miedo a las burlas solo provenían de su cabeza. Nadie parecía mirar a nadie.

Ok, si había visto algunas miradas de los chicos hacia las chicas en bikini, pero era lógico. Se tendría que preocupar si no fuera así. Pero ni una sola mirada de burla o despectiva.

La piel había comenzado a arderle y se acerco al parador para esquivar el sol. Miro alrededor, era una casa rara pero extrañamente la encontraba muy agradable. Lo vio a Li salir por la puerta corrediza y acercarse al barril de las bebidas para sacar un refresco desde el fondo. Tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y cuando estiró el brazo los músculos se le estiraron, dibujando unos lindos globos fuertes y bronceados que le hicieron secar la boca.

Trago varias veces y se obligo a apartar la mirada.

- ¿No te meterás a la piscina? - Preguntó ella.

- Eso quiero hacer desde que llegue. - Contestó secamente. – Pero desde que he llegado he estado peleando con Meiling, no logro que se vaya.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Por qué harías algo asi?

- No me mires con esa cara, como si fuera un tirano. – Se defendió. – No puede andar delante de todo el mundo con esa… cosa que simula taparle la raya, como si no se le viese nada.

- Shaoran, todo el mundo usa el hilo dental.

- Tu no. – Bueno, quizás ese comentario no fuera el mas inteligente, pero le salio así y no iba a permitir que ella supiera que él, y otros tantos, le habían estado mirando el trasero así que prefirió no salirse del tema. – Además una cosa es ir con _eso_ a la playa y otra muy distinta aquí, delante de todos mis amigos.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamo mientras sostenía el vaso para que Shaoran le sirviera. – No sabía que eras celoso.

- No lo soy. – Dijo indignado, como si la sola idea no le entrara en la cabeza. – No quiero aguantar los comentarios de los idiotas de mis amigos que sé que vendrán. Lo bueno es que la convencí de que usara un short, al menos.

Ella bebió de un trago hasta la mitad del vaso y se lo ofreció. No había ningún vaso limpio a la vista. El la miro primero a ella y tomo el vaso. El gesto parecía de lo más íntimo, como si compartieran un beso. Y aquella sensación le produjo una _gran_ incomodidad. La miro de reojo; ella estaba ahí, mirando a los demás jugar dentro de la piscina y así distraída como estaba aprovecho y dejo vagar la vista para evaluarla un poco.

Mas de diez años de conocerse y la notaba distinta, pero todo eran distintos realmente. Pero ella estaba… bonita. Y no hasta hace mucho se había reído de Kerberos por hacer un comentario similar. Pero ella siempre lo había sido, solo que ahora ella estaba… más… estaba más… mujer.

Apoyo el codo en la mesa y la miro de arriba abajo, Desde los pies, con las uñas pintadas de rosa chicle, las largas piernas con curvas… decidió saltarse algunas partes y pasar directamente a su rostro, pero ya era tarde. Una parte de su cuerpo ya estaba muy interesado y se negó a escucharla; era antinatural, lo sabia, pero la camiseta blanca que ella tenía puesta estaba humedecida y no cubría nada. Dos lindos montículos resaltaban divinamente, únicamente tapados por el bikini violeta, llevando su mirada directamente _allí_.

_¡Corre!_

Dejo el vaso en la barra repentinamente haciendo sobresaltar a Sakura y se quito la camiseta.

Ella se acerco a él.

- ¡Ay pero que bonitos pezones! - le dijo jocosamente pellizcándole uno. El se aparto un poco. – ¡Son como unos pequeños timbres, son tan tiernos!

- Puesto que yo nunca he visto tus pezones, siento no poder devolverte el cumplido, encanto.

Sakura se dio cuenta justo en ese momento que había sido un error fatal provocarlo. Pero se había quedado absorta mirándolo. Ella normalmente era distraída pero había que ser tonta para no percibir la mirada de Shaoran, no era una simple mirada. Era una inspección en toda regla que le había puesto todos los bellos del cuerpo en punta y le había hecho un nudo en el estomago.

Sentía mucho calor y no era precisamente el efecto del verano.

Había sentido mucha curiosidad de verlo sin camisa, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el lo había hecho. La sensación al ver toda aquella carne, toda esa piel que se estiraba con cada movimiento, los bíceps y los abdominales… ¡Hacia demasiado calor!

Temiendo que el le volviera a leer la mente le había dicho aquello ¡que vergüenza!

- Pero podríamos rectificarlo ahora mismo. – Siguió diciendo él. – Quítate la camiseta.-

Bueno, eso no lo había esperado. Definitivamente la había pillado con la guardia baja. La expresión de su propia cara que seguramente era muy cómica porque él exploto de risa y corrió tirándose al agua de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Bueno, este capitulo me quedo mas largo. No tengo idea pero al subir el capitulo se me borran los guiones de dialogo...

Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, fue una hermosa bienvenida :)

Me gustaría saber que les pareció esta segunda parte. Recién ahora se los va conociendo un poco mas a todos los personajes.

No recuerdo si lo comente en el capítulo anterior pero el apellido de Kero (Parthenopaeus) es el nombre de Acheron, un personaje muy importante de la saga "Cazadores oscuros" de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Gaby, adoro saber que hay alguien que tambien lo ama y comparte mi sentimiento.

Asuka Hime, me sacaste varias risas y adore cada palabra que me dijiste XD

Algo que varias se preguntaron antes era "¿Que hacen los chicos en las reuniones en la casa de Kero?" Creo que la pregunta ya fue respondida, pero si queda algún alma decente con algun brillo de inocencia, no dude en preguntarme. En ningun momento se va a decir claramente _que_ es lo que hacen.

Otra cosa; me parece muy interesante colocar a Kero de forma humana. Creo que es un personaje muy rico y se le puede sacar mucho más provecho de esa manera que como mascota, adoro leer fics donde lo humanicen.

Si alguien vió That '70s Show se dará cuenta que algunas cosas son similares, pero salvo el circulo o el caracter de Kero, muy similar al de Fez (por él me inspiré) lo demás en la historia brotó únicamente de mí.

La historia no va a quedar truncada y prometo actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez. Gracias a todas, nuevamente por dejarme quitarles un poquito de su tiempo.

Espero haberlas hecho pasar un buen rato!

BzO!


	3. Histeria

**Sakura Card Captors © Clamp**

_No todos los hechos de esta narración son mera casualidad y cualquier parecido a la realidad tampoco es mera coincidencia._

**Carpe Diem**

** III**

**Histeria**

* * *

><p><em>[Cuando me llamó allá fui. Cuando me di cuenta estaba ahí. Cuando te encontré me perdí. En cuanto te vi me enamoré...] <em>

* * *

><p>Meiling rió explosivamente y aquello fue el disparador para que la siguieran los demás. Kerberos tenía un cierto poder sobre las damas, tenía la facilidad de hacerlas reír sin proponérselo. No solo por su ingenuidad innata, la cual hacia que nunca supieran si hablaba en serio, sino porque su mala pronunciación les hacia estallar de risa. No con miradas despectivas o maliciosas. Realmente todos intentaban enseñarle pero mientras a los varones y a Meiling les resultaba extremadamente divertido, a las demás chicas les resultaba enternecedor.<p>

- No Kero, repite conmigo.- Le pidió Sakura por quinta vez intentando calmar la risa. – Hit

- Hit

- Ler.

- Ler.

- Ahora, Hitler.

- Hidler

Todos volvieron a reír. Kero realmente no lo hacia a propósito. En algunas palabras se le escapaba una D que no iba o una Z cuando iba una S.

El cielo se estaba tornando naranja, los días se hacían más largos y el curso entero se lo estaba pasando en grande alrededor de la mesa alargada, amontonados unos sobre otros.

Hasta hacia un rato habían jugado a las cartas donde todos habían salido uno a uno y solo habían quedado Sakura y Yamazaki, ambos ya cansados, habían declarado un empate y un fraternal apretón de manos.

Algunos optaron por volver a la piscina. Shaoran pensó que le estaban sacando bastante provecho.

Se recostó en una de las sillas plegables junto a la piscina y miró a su prima con sus amigas.

Sakura era la única que había permanecido en el borde de la pileta, con los pies en el agua. No se había dado cuenta pero la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían ido. No lo había notado antes porque el griterío de las chicas era tan ruidoso como si en lugar de haber seis de ellas, hubiera cien.

Lo vio a Eriol bajando de la escalera de mármol y se hundió en el agua cautelosamente. De repente la vio desaparecer a Tomoyo y enseguida supo que su amigo la había jalado de las piernas. A los dos segundos ella salio a la superficie y lo golpeaba con un flota-flota.

Meiling y Naoko jugaban a quien tenia mas equilibrio estando de pie en el colchón inflable mientras que Rica y Chiharu lo sostenían. Yamazaki y Kero entraban y salían del agua probando distintas maneras de tirarse, riéndose bastante todos al ver que a Kerberos le era imposible tirarse de cabeza; lo único que lograba era caer de panza al agua y ya le estaban quedando marcas.

Tomoyo lo correteó a Eriol y le volvió a revolear el palo gigante de goma, pero el la había esquivado y fue directo a Kerberos, haciéndolo caer a la pileta. Ella fue a pedirle disculpas y cuando se agachó para ayudarlo a salir, Eriol la empujó por la espalda. Yamazaki, que había tomado el mismo objeto que lanzo Tomoyo lo uso contra Eriol y ambos cayeron.

En dos segundos todo era un maldito descontrol, ahora todos luchaban por subirse al colchón empujándose y riendo sin parar. Sakura salto hacia delante y se unió a ellos. Cuando lo vio a Li sentado, sin hacer nada, lo llamo con la mano.

El negó con la cabeza.

Sakura se hundió en el agua y salio, solo para tirarle agua con la boca, empapándolo por completo.

- ¿Pero que…? – Comenzó a decir él mientras ella reía y gritaba de histeria, como si de una película de Freddy Krueger se tratara y se unía a los demás, con Shaoran detrás de ella.

El agua estaba deliciosa. Ya era prácticamente de noche pero aparentemente nadie quería que el día se terminara.

Shaoran hundió varias veces la cabeza de Sakura bajo el agua haciéndola toser.

- Ya veras, Li. – Lo amenazo ella. En cuanto él se distrajo lo agarro por detrás, sosteniéndole las piernas con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la espalda, como si de un bebé se tratara.

Rió ante el pensamiento, él no tenia _nada_ de bebé.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar lo hizo dar una vuelta completa en el agua.

- ¡Maldita bruja! – Grito Shaoran cuando salio a la superficie. - ¿Así que te gusta jugar rudo no?- Se acerco a ella amenazadoramente.

- No, Li, no. – Le dijo ella riendo con un poco de miedo en la voz, yendo hacia atrás. – No, no ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Li!

La agarro de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él. Sakura intento luchar, pero las patadas bajo el agua no dolían y dentro del agua ella no pesaba nada. De ninguna manera podía rivalizar con él, que tenía mucha mas fuerza.

De pronto se sintió completamente indefensa.

Shaoran no lo dio tiempo para nada más. La sumergió en el agua diez veces seguidas, revoleándola de acá para allá, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara; haciéndola girar en el agua o sumergiéndose con ella sin darle tiempo a respirar.

- Esto.- Le dijo palabra por palabra entre chapuzón y chapuzón. – es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo, mocosa.

- Li. – Intento decirle varias veces pero el no le daba tiempo y volvía a hundirla.

Una vez que él ya estuvo un poco cansado decidió liberarla.

_Jamás le des la espalda al enemigo_ pensó Sakura maliciosamente. En cuanto se recupero un poco aprovecho que él se dio la vuelta y se sumergió bajo el agua, metiéndose entre sus piernas y empujarlo por arriba de sus hombros haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

- Oh, tú te lo buscaste. – Le dijo Shaoran cuando salio, sin darle tiempo a huir.

La sujeto por la espalda y le agarro la cintura.

_¡Error! _

Shaoran tuvo que echar mano a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sakura no dejaba de retorcerse, sin tener la menor idea de que sin querer se estaba frotando contra él en ciertas partes. Ella intentaba apartarle las manos firmemente sujetadas a su vientre pero lo único que hacia con eso era generar mas presión.

_¡Peligro, peligro!_ Gritaba su sentido común, si seguían así no podría ocultar su estado delante de todos, incluida la propia Sakura y estaba malditamente seguro de que no iba a ser un agradable espectáculo.

Gruñendo entre dientes la dejo librarse de mala gana, pero no contó con que ella se daría la vuelta para volver a atacarlo así que le atrapo ambas manos con una suya, por arriba de su cabeza.

Miro para ver si alguno de sus amigos le prestaba un poco de ayuda, pero todos seguían entretenidos.

- Tranquila, fiera.- No era una buena idea seguir provocándola, pero una parte de el quería que se largara para poder calmarse, mientras que la otra la quería apretar contra si y comprobar si ella seria tan fogosa y desinhibida en otros aspectos.

- Ya veras. – Le grito ella. No podía lograr zafarse del agarre y las manos comenzaban a dolerle. Pero si no tenía las manos, ya sabia como defenderse.

Una no podía ser la hermana menor y no saber defenderse, aunque solo tuviera un hermano. Pero solo con ese hermano había aprendido a luchar como si hubiera recibido lecciones de tres. Con Touya Kinomoto había jugado a suficientes luchas como para toda una vida

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacia en esas circunstancias. Se echo hacia delante y fue directo hacia la yugular.

Literalmente.

El gemido de Shaoran había escapado de sus labios en el primer mordisco que ella le había dado; primero en la clavícula y después en el cuello.

El primero había sido por la sorpresa… al menos al principio. Y el segundo, bueno, ya con el segundo había descubierto algunas cosas de si mismo.

Vaya, no tenia idea de que le gustaran esas cosas, jamás lo habían mordido.

Y viniendo precisamente de ella era doblemente mejor.

No, no podría salir de aquella pileta hasta el próximo invierno.

Intento empujarla, nada seria peor ni más vergonzoso si ella llegaba a verlo _así_.

Pero, para variar, con Sakura uno nunca sabia con que iba a salir.

Nada, nada de nada, jamás, ni en el sueño mas remoto ni mas húmedo lo hubiese preparado para lo que ella hizo… y como lo hizo.

En cuanto había intentado poner una distancia entre ambos ella se le fue encima y no solo para morderlo una tercera vez, sino que rodeo su cintura con sus piernas.

Aquella escena hubiese sido muy sexy si no estuvieran el resto de sus compañeros y se encontraran solos pero no era así. Y también lo podría haber tomado como una invitación descarada si no la conociera bien.

Pero ella no tenia idea de lo que le estaba provocando.

Era como darle alcohol y una caja de cerillos a un niño.

Y una parte enferma de su cabeza le dijo que eso era aun más sexy.

Ella no tenia idea de lo que provocaba. Para ella era un simple juego, un poco rudo, pero un juego al fin.

Y a él nada le parecía mas sexy que una mujer no fuera conciente de la sensualidad que poseía.

Nunca pensó que iba a poder formular en una misma oración el nombre de Sakura y palabras como sexy y sensual; pero así era.

Le soltó las manos y la sujetó de la cintura.

_¡Shaoran estas haciendo todo mal!_

Había muchas cosas que a los hombres les atraían de las mujeres. Los pechos, el trasero, la boca, las piernas…

A él le gustaba todo eso, pero había algo que lo volvía loco; el hueco de la parte baja de la espalda. Y él lo toco y creyó estallar en llamas.

Hacia buen rato que no estaba luchando realmente con ella y Sakura pareció notarlo tardíamente. De golpe se quedo quieta y abrió mucho los ojos.

_Oh no, ella lo ha notado. Realmente lo ha notado_. Pensó Shaoran queriendo enterrar la cabeza en una maceta para no salir nunca más. Era humillante que la chica mas despistada del planeta hubiese sido capaz de notarlo, pero era inhumanamente imposible ocultarlo.

Se sentía como Príapo.

Y estaba duro como una piedra.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, completamente quietos, oyendo únicamente a sus amigos, como si estuvieran muy lejos riéndose, completamente ajenos a su bochorno.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más impensable. Sakura se froto contra él. Ella abrió mucho mas los ojos, con el mayor de los asombros y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella era virgen. Y muy probablemente jamás había estado con un chico compartiendo tanta intimidad como con él. Y por alguna razón a Shaoran le encanto.

La parte primitiva en él rugió y llevo ambas manos hasta su trasero y la sostuvo firme y la volvió a frotar una, dos, tres veces y se permitió el lujo de lamerle el cuello; justo en el lugar donde el pulso latía errático. Un gesto corto y tan intenso que fue conciente de todas las moléculas de su cuerpo.

Ella sabia exquisita.

Sakura gimió con los ojos cerrados y Shaoran se sintió como el peor ser humano de la faz de la Tierra.

No era correcto hacerle una cosa así.

No así, no a ella, no delante de todos como si se tratara de una cualquiera.

¡Ella era una virgen por el amor de Dios!

Y él si tenia experiencia y conocía distintas clases de mujeres. Y a pesar de que en los últimos años hablaban poco y nada, sabía que ella era inocente, pura y alegre.

Además para las mujeres era importante la primera vez.

A Shaoran en ningún momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que ella fuera una chica fácil, sino todo lo contrario y fue por eso que se alejo de ella. Sakura seguramente no sabría mucho de estas cosas, lo había notado en su mirada de asombro. En lugar de salir espantada, lo había explorado y el habría cedido gustosamente si fueran otras las circunstancias.

Una vez que comenzara no podría parar, eso ella no lo sabia.

Pero él sabia el valor que tenia la virginidad para las mujeres y Sakura se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor. No un revolcón delante de todo el mundo. Estaba seguro como el infierno de que ella después se sentiría avergonzada y arrepentida.

No, no quería eso para ella.

Él había perdido su virginidad a los quince años en una discoteca durante las vacaciones de verano en China, y no había sido la gran cosa. No podía recordar ni la cara de la chica y ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Pero esa era otra clase de mujer, no como Sakura. Sakura era de las chicas que seguramente querría velas, la luz de luna y la música suave.

Él no le arrebataría eso.

Mirándose a los ojos se obligo a apartar la mirada.

- Uhm, yo lo siento.

Un buen guerrero sabía cuando era la hora de la retirada.

Salio con extrema facilidad por el borde de la piscina y se fue adentro.

Sakura estaba perpleja. Entre otras cosas. Había sentido una sensación exquisita, no sabia como ponerle nombre pero sabia lo suficiente, era delicioso. Y cuando la había lamido, podría haber jurado que sintió partes de su cuerpo que no sabia que poseía.

No entendía porque Shaoran se había alejado de ella si sentía bien. Las parejas de su edad lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Muchísimas veces la había visto a Meiling en algún rincón de alguna fiesta besándose con un chico, y no eran besos para nada inocentes.

Hasta los mismos Tomoyo y Eriol se besaban de manera intensa cuando lo querían hasta con caricias incluidas y de castas tampoco tenían nada, lo sabia.

Pero Shaoran no la había besado, ni siquiera había amagado para hacerlo, ¡Simplemente había sido una lengua! Una lengua que le había puesto cada fibra del cuerpo a cien, como un disparador que la había hecho sentirse volando hacia la luna.

Había sido muy intenso para ella. Nunca se había sentido así.

¿Por qué él se había apartado?

¿Acaso ella no le gustaba?

Quizás ella no le gustara, pero él no había sido del todo indiferente. Ella se había quedado en shock al comprender que una parte de él estaba tiesa y nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Claro que había besado a varios chicos, pero nunca había traspasado el nivel de caricias, y mucho menos le había lamido en cuello. Y menos que menos había _sentido_ a alguno

Había leído suficientes novelas de amor para saber lo que significaba.

Quizás Shaoran había reaccionado de manera lógica, porque era un hombre. Pero no quería decir que ella le gustara.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

De repente lo recordó entre la neblina entre sus pensamientos.

¡¿El se había disculpado?

¡Si, lo había hecho!

Como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago sintió como la inundaba la vergüenza.

Él no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera, ¿Sino por que se había apartado? Simplemente eran unas caricias. Caricias muy reconfortantes, pero caricias al fin. Ella se había sentido bien, pero él se había ido y disculpado. Era claro, él no estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella.

Un peso se instaló sobre su pecho, de repente ya no quería estar allí.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Meiling, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu habían ido a la casa de Sakura, ese viernes. El día de pileta las había dejado agotadas a todas pero después de la ducha y la cena ya estaban espabiladas, tenían tanto de que hablar.

Cada viernes era en una casa diferente. Aunque rara vez podían hacerlo en la casa de Chiharu o Meiling. La primera porque tenia un hermanito menor y la otra porque tenia un primo bastante gruñón.

Sakura no les había comentado a ninguna lo sucedido con Shaoran. Se sentía frustrada y confusa. Pero de ninguna manera se iba a prohibir divertirse.

Era una suerte que Touya tuviera un novio y no estuviera los viernes por la noche.

Todas estaban desparramadas por el dormitorio de Sakura. Reían por alguna anécdota que comentara Chiharu sobre Yamazaki y alguna de sus mentiras o por la mala suerte que tenia Meiling en sus citas.

- ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no lo había visto nunca. – Decía Meiling mientras se cepillaba el cabello largo y negro. – Me sonaba familiar su apellido, pero no lo conocía. Solo hablábamos por Chat y por foto no parecía feo.

Todas la miraban, con completa atención.

- Vino a buscarme a casa, llego tarde. – Siguió diciendo. – Dios, cuando lo vi ¡tenia una boina, como las que usan los cirujanos plásticos! Mentalmente me dije que no pusiera cara de decepción. Pero tenia ganas de decirle, "Cariño, hay que tener mucha personalidad para ir con eso en la cabeza y tu no la tienes." Pero me aguante. No quise ser frívola, quizás estaba a punto de conocer a un buen amigo – Comento y todas rieron.

- ¿Y que hicieron? – Le pregunto Tomoyo mientras le depilaba las cejas a Sakura.

Meiling revoleó los ojos con pesar.

- El no tiene auto. Le dije que por mi estaba bien ir en autobús ¿y a que no saben lo que me dijo? – Pregunto haciendo una pausa. Todas la miraron sin saber que responder. – Que no le alcanzaban las monedas, así que el viaje me lo tuve que pagar yo.

Todas rieron a carcajadas, esas cosas solo podían pasarle a Meiling.

- ¿Pero a donde fueron? – Pregunto Chiharu, queriendo saber más.

- Al cine, yo estaba resignada a que iba a tener que pagarme hasta la entrada ¡hasta antes de entrar le mencione que quería una gaseosa, o algo de comer, pero ni eso! - Se siguió quejando- Lo peor de todo es que durante toda la película intentaba tomarme de la mano y le sudaba.

- ¡Hyu, que asco! – Dijo Sakura con una mueca - ¿Lo besaste?

- ¡Ay dios no! y créeme que no fue porque no lo intentara. – Se levanto y encendió el equipo de música. El tema "_I love Rock and Roll_" de Joan Jett comenzó a sonar y agarró su mochila. – Cuando salimos del cine lo salude rápido en la mejilla y tuve que correr el autobús.

- Y al final, ¿Supiste porque te era familiar el apellido? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- ¡No, y eso es lo más triste de todo!

A Sakura ya se le había menguado el malestar o al menos había logrado que se atenuara un poco su vergüenza.

Pronto todas estuvieron bailando y Meiling se ofreció a hacer una coreografía para el acto de fin de año. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Naoko era incapaz de coordinar las piernas y volvieron a reír.

- Traten de ser sexies. – Dijo Meiling riendo. Estaba mas que claro que ninguna era capaz de bailar en un escenario y mucho menos eso. Pero siguieron de lo más entretenidas bailando.

- ¡No puedo! – Se quejo Sakura.- ¡No soy sexy, quedo graciosa!

Tomoyo rió y se sentó en la silla.

- Sakura, todas las mujeres del mundo son sexies. – La regaño Meiling riendo.

- Pues no es nuestro caso. – Refunfuño Naoko sentándose en la cama, cruzada de brazos.

- No, es imposible. Además no me veo haciendo un baile sexy para alguien ¡Seria muy vergonzoso!

- No, a los hombres les encanta. – Aseguro Meiling.

Sakura la miro como si le hubiese hablado en idioma marciano.

- Es cierto. – le dijo Chiharu, completamente segura de lo que decía. – A Yamazaki lo vuelve loco. Solo tienes que mostrarte segura y no reírte.

- ¡Estas mintiéndome! – Dijo Sakura con desconfianza. - ¡Además es imposible no reírse!

- No, cariño. Te aseguro que se vuelven locos. – Le respondió Tomoyo desde donde estaba.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Le pregunto Sakura mirándolas a todas como si no las conociera.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada.

- Eh…-

- ¿¡Tu también Tomoyo!

- Anda Sakura, es muy fácil ven. – Ordeno Meiling y fueron hasta la computadora. Le puso un video de una película. – No necesariamente tienes que quitarte la ropa, a veces a los hombres les parece mucho mas sexy que se les insinúen a que les anden paseando por delante sin nada de ropa.

Sakura la miro, no muy segura sobre si creerles o no. Pero hasta la propia Tomoyo, suave y tranquila Tomoyo, se lo aseguraba. Mientras que Rika únicamente sonreía, dándoles la razón a las chicas.

Meiling puso un fragmento de la película "_Death proof_" para demostrárselo. La chica de la pantalla hacia un baile muy sexy, de lo mas insinuante pero solo tenia una simple camiseta, un short y sandalias, en ningún momento se quitaba nada, y el baile se lo hacia a un solo hombre, alrededor de mucha gente.

Si, tenían razón.

- Yo no seria capaz de hacer una cosa así. – Aseguró Sakura mirando la pantalla.

- Oh, claro que si, ven aquí. – Le ordeno tomándole la mano. – Tomoyo será nuestro modelo. –

Y así, entre risas y nuevas clases lograron enseñarle a Sakura y a Naoko. Después que repitieran cada una de ellas el baile una y otra vez no tardaron en quedar completamente extenuadas. Sin darse cuenta, se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Los varones, por su parte ya habían terminado con el círculo y estaban jugando al Guitar Hero.

Shaoran era incapaz de levantarse del sillón. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Se rascó distraídamente la ceja y gruño cuando se toco el punto sensible del piercing.

Ya no se engañaba, ya estaba mas que comprobado que no era indiferente a Sakura y aunque la idea le había parecido una aberración al principio, se dio cuenta que no era el fin del mundo como pensaba.

Ella era alegre, confiada, pura y pícara. Todas las cosas que él no era.

Pero no tenia ganas de analizarla a ella, y mucho menos tenia ganas de indagarse él mismo, tenia miedo. Miedo a descubrir algunas cosas con las que no quería lidiar.

Lo miró a Kerberos y se sintió una basura. Hasta hacia unos días le había dicho a Kero cosas no muy agradables sobre Sakura. Y esa misma tarde se había franeleado con ella en su pileta, en su casa, a sus espaldas. Era el peor amigo del mundo.

¿Y ahora como iba a mirarla a la cara a Sakura?

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapo la cara con los brazos.

No, sería un buen amigo, estaba decidido.

Nunca la había notado a Kinomoto y no comenzaría precisamente ahora. No seria algo tan difícil. No valía la pena arriesgar a una posible amistad que seguramente podría durar toda la vida por una mujer que seguramente después de haberla probado, se le esfumaría el interés. Además no quería tener que pasar por lo que Eriol, que cada vez que peleaba con Tomoyo tenían que verse todos los días. Tal y como Yamazaki con Chiharu. Aunque lo de estos últimos dos era mucho más serio y estable, pensó Shaoran. De una manera u otra estos dos siempre habían estado muy unidos.

Él nunca tuvo algo así antes. Nunca había estado enamorado ni nunca nadie lo quiso de la misma manera. Esos dos ya se habían ido juntos y solos de vacaciones. Se preguntó que se sentiría tener una relación así.

- ¿Y por que no estas con Tomoyo? – Le pregunto Kero a Eriol mientras jugaban y tocaban _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ de Clash.

- Por varias razones. – Respondió tranquilamente. – Lo hemos intentado, créeme. Pero siempre ocurre algo en el medio y no nos hablamos por meses y después todo vuelve a comenzar.

- Y tienes suerte, la verdad. – Dijo Yamazaki de repente. – Yo no se como te aguanta.

- Cállate. – Respondió mirándolo, perdiendo varios puntos en el juego.

- Yo no se como te perdona. – Alegó Shaoran. – Siempre la dejas tú y nunca das la cara. – Eriol se puso nervioso y perdió por completo el control del juego. Kero lo miro para que se explicara. – Una vez la dejo por Messenger y otra por mensaje de texto.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?

Eriol se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza.

- No estoy muy orgulloso la verdad. – Explico. – Lo que sucede es que hay alguien más. Ella vive en Inglaterra. Es más grande que yo, salimos durante un año y seis meses. Fue mi primera novia. Pero siempre nos la pasábamos peleando porque ella quiere otras cosas de mí. Ella va a la universidad y quería que me mudara para allá. Yo tengo mi vida aquí.

- ¿Y Tomoyo? – Pregunto Kero.

- Yo la amo. – Dijo sin dudar. – Ella siempre me ha gustado, pero cuando comencé a conocerla bien, a hablar con ella quiero decir, yo estaba de novio y nunca sucedió nada.

- Pero cada vez que aparece la otra le pone el mundo patas para arriba.

Eriol asintió.

- Yo ya termine con mi ex novia, esta vez es de verdad. Pero Tomoyo no quiere perdonarme del todo, no la culpo.

Shaoran no lo entendía. El no sabia nada sobre estar enamorado, pero imaginaba que si de verdad te importaba la otra persona ibas a intentar protegerla, no herirla y mucho menos degradarla al punto de no darle una explicación a la cara.

Raramente se reunían y hablaban de cosas íntimas, pero en ese momento lo hacían para poner al día a Kerberos.

- Pero después de que Sakura me amenazara de darme una patada voladora si volvía a hacerle a algo a Tomoyo, se lo explique y dijo que me ayudaría con ella pero que a la primera que me mandara alguna iba a desear un odontólogo porque me iba a bajar todos los dientes.

Shaoran rió al imaginar la escena. Sakura podía ser muy tenaz cuando quería.

- Bueno Kero, todavía falta una semana para tu fiesta oficial de bienvenida, ¿pero como la has pasado esta tarde? - Le pregunto Yamazaki, intentado cambiar a un tema más ligero.

A Kero se le ilumino la mirada.

- Oh, muy bien. En mi país no tenia muchos amigos y mi casa no es como ésta. Nunca había tenido una fiesta en la piscina, ni siquiera tenía una piscina.

- No era la intención que se armara la fiesta que se armó, pero ya conociste a Meiling. – Dijo Shaoran cansinamente.

- Oh, si. – Sonrió Kero con picardía.

- Pensé que te gustaba Sakura. – Dijo Yamazaki confundido.

- También, pero puede haber Kero para todas.

Yamazaki y Eriol rieron a carcajadas y le dieron unas palmadas en el hombro, preparando una nueva ronda de videojuegos.

Shaoran no supo si el comentario no le causaba gracia porque hablaba de su prima o porque hablaba de la amiga de ésta.

Quizás convenía pensar que era un celoso, después de todo.

Mejor no seguir con esa cadena de pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces, ya esta todo listo para la fiesta?

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

En algún momento iba a tener que enfrentarse con ella, se dijo Shaoran para si mismo. No era la primera vez que tenia que darle salida a una mujer, no iba a ser algo difícil. Quizás ella llorara un poco, pero él se mantendría firme. Sakura le caía bien y hasta ahí. Si, todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

Pobre chica. Él se hacia cargo de que había sido el culpable de formularle ideas, pero no era el indicado para mostrarle a Sakura todas las cosas que ella podría aprender. Primero, ella seguramente querría un noviazgo estable y era virgen. Shaoran no estaba ni mínimamente interesado en ambas cosas. La sola idea de tener a una niña colgada al cuello todo el santo día le daba escalofríos. Además que no quería herirla. Quizás Sakura se sintiera mal al principio, pero él le haría un favor. Le estaba ahorrando mucho daño para después.

Además estaba Kerberos, era su amigo. No importaba que a Kero le gustaran todas las chicas del instituto, el mismo había dicho que Sakura estaba sobre todas.

Esto iba a ser duro.

Los miró a los demás. Todos estaban colaborando con el aula. Las chicas adornaban y limpiaban y algunos de los varones estaban con el equipo de música. El resto se había ido con el preceptor al patio, a ayudar con el equipo de sonido para el acto.

Kinomoto llegaría en cualquier momento, pobrecita.

- ¡Buenos días! – Grito Sakura desde la entrada. - ¡Siento llegar tarde!

- Buenos días, Sakura.- Le contesto Tomoyo acercándose a saludarla. – Recién comenzamos. Deja tus cosas en tu mesa, quizás nos llamen para ir a decorar el escenario.

Para el acto de fin de año, todos los años se despedían del último curso, esta era la última vez que colaboraban, el año siguiente la escuela y los alumnos los despedirían a ellos. El acto consistía en un discurso de algún profesor, algún homenaje del resto de los alumnos y un entretenimiento de cada salón. Ellos ese año eligieron hacer un mini-café para los egresados.

Sakura se acercó a su asiento.

_Bien, ahí voy_. Pensó Shaoran con pesar, esto iba a ser incomodo.

- ¡Buenos días Li! – Le dijo con la mas radiante de sus sonrisas. Ningún gesto demás, ninguna insinuación.

Shaoran se quedo con las palabras en la boca y las cejas arqueadas porque así como vino se dió media vuelta y se fue.

Nada fuera de lugar, ninguna incomodidad, ninguna confesión de amor que el tuviera que rechazar, ninguna explicación que dar.

Shaoran se sentó en su lugar y cruzo los brazos, entornando los ojos, pensativo. Si todo estaba donde y como correspondía ¿Por qué sintió que el único que no entendía nada era él?

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Sakura suspiro largamente una vez que salio de su salón y se encaminaba hacia el patio. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Había usado su más deslumbrante sonrisa y había actuado con la mejor naturalidad del mundo.

Apenas si se conocían y no hablaban demasiado, eso era una suerte. Ella haría de cuenta que no había pasado nada y asunto olvidado. Si a él ella no le interesaba, estaba bien. No era la muerte de nadie. Solo un daño para su ego.

Estaba por ir hacia el profesor para que le adjudicara alguna tarea cuando la llamaron.

- Kinomoto, yo tengo vértigo. – explico Yamazaki llamando su atención. - ¿Te importaría hacerlo tu mientras yo te tengo la escalera?

- Si, no hay ningún problema. – Le dijo lamentándose internamente por no haber traído el uniforme de gimnasia. Llevaba el uniforme normal y la pollera tableada a esa altura no le taparía nada.

- Si quieres empieza por los adornos de flores, yo los arme, solo falta ponerle cinta en las puntas y los colocar los globos.

- Está bien.

- ¿Yamazaki, vienes un segundo? – Lo llamo Chiharu.

- Si, ya voy. Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a acomodar las flores.

Miro a la destartalada escalera de mano con desconfianza, pero había sido cosa buena que lo llamaran. Intentaría subir y colocar las flores rápido y nadie tendría que verle nada. Acomodo un poco mejor la escalera y subió el primer escalón, se movía un poco pero si hacia equilibrio y se concentraba en lo que hacia, lo lograría. Estaba en el quinto escalón cuando la voz que tanto quería ignorar hasta el nuevo milenio la llamo desde atrás.

- ¿Kinomoto, te volviste loca mujer? – Le gruño. Sakura se puso de malhumor ¿Lo único que iba a lograr de ese hombre eran gruñidos?

Puso su mejor cara, mientras podía, por el ángulo en el que estaba. De ninguna manera le iba a demostrar que la ponía nerviosa. Subió dos escalones más.

- Te vas a matar si te caes de ahí.

- Gracias Li, siempre son bienvenidas tus palabras de aliento.

- Te romperás el cuello.

- Li, si no tienes nada que hacer mejor vete. – Le dijo ella imitando sus gruñidos mirando hacia abajo y la escalera se movió peligrosamente.

Shaoran se movió rápido hasta ella y le sostuvo la escalera.

-Alguien tendría que estar ayudándote.

- Puedo sola, gracias.

- Tienes el carácter de un jabalí furioso, mujer.

- Deja de decirme mujer como si fueras un maldito vikingo. – Lo regañó e inmediatamente se avergonzó. Jamás maldecía. Shaoran Li la ponía nerviosa, hacia que sacara lo peor de ella.

- Que boquita.- Le dijo algo más pero decidió no escucharlo.

- Se útil para algo y sostenme la escalera, por favor.- le dijo tan amablemente como pudo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, nadie le hablaba así y esta no era la primera vez que ella de alguna manera lo mandaba a volar. Solo se había acercado buscando a Yamazaki o al menos en parte. No importaba de todos modos.

Sostuvo la escalera y miro para arriba buscando la cara de ella para decirle una o dos cosas sobre como tendría que cambiar su carácter, porque sino iba a espantar a todos los chicos que se le acercaran, cuando la mirada se le desvió cuando la brisa hizo ondular delicadamente la falda del instituto que llevaba puesta.

Por un momento pensó que la mandíbula le iba a tocar el piso y que iba armar una pileta de baba. Nada lo hubiera sorprendido más. ¿Pero quien lo diría? Sakura no tenia la pinta de usar tangas rosas de encaje. Claramente había notado él, como tantos otros chicos de su curso como los de la otra comisión, que ella estaba cambiada, que se arreglaba y peinaba más, pero eso era superficial. El estaba viendo más.

¡Mucho mas!

Sintió un tirón y la incomodidad lo hizo cambiar de postura, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Ya la había visto en la piscina el día anterior, pero no era una tanga, era la medida normal y era decente para estar en publico. Pero la tanga… ¡el amaba que las mujeres llevaran tangas!

¡Su mente imaginaba tantas cosas!

Miro a los demás, no quería que nadie más descubriera lo mismo que él. Mas de uno estaría encantado de cambiarle el lugar, pero de ninguna manera el se iba a mover de ahí.

Nadie estaba mirando, el único que tenia acceso a aquella vista era él.

Y pensaba disfrutarlo. Era un hombre con sangre en las venas al fin y al cabo.

¡Era una tortura!

Y el era un masoquista, porque el cuerpo le dolía pero se negaba a tocarla. Pero no podía apartar la vista.

De repente ella bajo la mirada para empezar a descender. Y lo miró. Y por el color de sus mejillas rosadas se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba mirando.

Lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer y el la miraba totalmente conmocionado.

¡Bravo Shaoran! ¿No era esta mañana que habías dicho que te daba igual, que ella te era indiferente?

Shaoran se apoyo en la escalera y como si no pasara nada y comenzó a tararear la canción _Pink_ de Aerosmith.

Sakura abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero de no salía nada.

- ¡Shaoran! – Llamo Meiling acercándose con Tomoyo, sospechosamente ambas lo miraban con los ojos entornados, con suspicacia. – Te llama Yamazaki. Chiharu lo llamo para conectar el micrófono pero el tampoco puede hacerlo.

- Si, ya voy. – Y este era el pie ideal de escape, se alejo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas y mientras se iba miro atrás y estallo de risa.

Sakura bajo del todo, completamente roja ¡Se había olvidado porque había querido subir sola!

¡Y el muy maldito se reía!

- ¡Es un descarado! – Había querido gritarlo pero la indignación, el pánico y los nervios hicieron que solo Meiling y Tomoyo la oyeran.

- Ya esta, no nos expliques nada. Lo vimos todo. – Le dijo Meiling poniéndole la mano en el brazo, riendo.

- ¡Dios! – Era tan vergonzoso ¿¡Como podía! Se llevo la mano al tabique y cerro muy fuerte los ojos, quizás fuera una pesadilla.

- Tranquila. Lo bueno es que ya no usas calzones con ositos. – Bromeo Meiling.

- ¡Ay Meiling! – Grito, estaba demasiado abochornada como para que siguieran escarbándole la herida.

- Tranquila Sakura, Li es un hombre. – Intento calmarla Tomoyo.

- Un hombre bastante idiota, la verdad.

- Todos los hombres cuando piensan con la bragueta son unos idiotas, mi primo no es la excepción.

- Y creo que por como te miró provocas muchas cosas a su bragueta.

- ¡Dejen de mortificarme ustedes dos!

- Andas mucho con mi primo últimamente. – No era una pregunta, era una clara afirmación. – Primero van a hacerse piercings juntos, después pelean. Me gustaría saber que es lo que no sabemos.

- Ya se los dije, el día que fuimos a hacernos los piercings fue por casualidad y yo al principio no sabia a donde íbamos.

- ¿Qué no nos estas contando? – Pregunto Tomoyo con suspicacia.

Sakura las miro a ambas. Era claro que si seguían así no la iban a dejar en paz.

- Ya les dije que no pasa nada con Shaoran, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Calma, calma. Solo estamos molestándote. – Le dijo Meiling estirándose perezosamente. – De todos modos creo que mi primo anda con alguien.

Sakura y Tomoyo la miraron con atención.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Le pregunto Sakura intentando sonar casual e ignorando la molesta punzada de su pecho.

- Porque le vi una pequeña marca morada en el cuello esta mañana, la tiene aquí. – Dijo señalándose el lugar entre el cuello y la clavícula.

- ¿Una marca morada? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida. Pero antes de que su cabeza comenzara a carburar lo recordó, ella era la culpable de esa marca.

Meiling la miro fijamente y asintió.

- Si, una marca. Como la que tuvo Tomoyo en tu cumpleaños después de que se encerrara con Eriol en el baño.

- ¡Meiling! – La regaño Tomoyo, horrorizada.

- ¿Lo hicieron en mi baño? – La molesto Sakura, pocas veces ella tenía la oportunidad de molestarlas a las demás y no se la iba a dejar pasar. – Eso no lo sabía.

- Si, en tu baño. – Le confirmo Meiling. – Y disfruto cada minuto de ello.

Tomoyo las miro a las dos cansadamente.

- ¿No estabas diciendo algo?

- Oh si, creo que Shaoran anda con alguien.

A Sakura comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón, si ellas supieran…

Meiling volvió a mirarla con atención.

- Si, sospecho que esta detrás de Ruby, la chica linda. El dijo que era muy bonita.

Al escuchar el nombre "Ruby" a Sakura se le heló la sangre y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo. No quería escuchar.

- ¿Quién es Ruby? – Le pregunto Tomoyo a Meiling.

- Esta en el grupo de los egresados, ha venido a casa algunas veces y Shaoran la llevó a la casa la última vez.

- Voy a terminar de decorar esto, enseguida vuelvo.

Sakura se alejo y Tomoyo la miro con sospecha a Meiling y preguntó.

- ¿Es verdad algo de todo lo que dijiste?

- Nada. – Reconoció sin ningún sentimiento de culpa. – Solo que Ruby si existe y me debe algunos favores.

Tomoyo rió.

- Eres mala.

- Lo sé, pero con lo lenta que es Sakura y con lo obstinado que es mi primo nunca llegaran a nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Este capitulo no se por qué pero fue mucho mas facil que todo lo que vengo escribiendo, de hecho ya casi tengo el capitulo siguiente listo!

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Esta por aparecer un personaje nuevo; Ruby. Muchas la deben conocer por Nakuru, pero personalmente me gusta mas el nombre Ruby Moon.

¡Mi primer intento de lemon! No tenia pensado hacerlo hasta mucho mas adelante pero me salio asi y me gustó el resultado.

Como se dice al principio, no todo viene de mi imaginación, la cita de Meiling en el cine es algo que me pasó a mi ¡La peor cita de la historia! ¿A alguna de ustedes tambien le paso algo asi?

Lamentablemente lo que le hizo Eriol a Tomoyo tampoco es una ocurrencia del momento, también es verídico y también me pasó a mi... y por si alguien quiere saberlo el muy $%$""$ de su buena madre se mudo al lado de mi casa... pero no viene al caso.

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo mas para decirles salvo que ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo asi que no voy a tardar en publicarlo y listo para estos días. Apenas vi sus comentarios me dieron ganas de escribir y fue mucho mas fácil.

Les mando un beso a todas!


	4. Celos

**Sakura Card Captors © Clamp**

_No todos los hechos de esta narración son mera casualidad y cualquier parecido a la realidad tampoco es mera coincidencia._

**Carpe Diem ****IV**

**Celos**

* * *

><p><em>[No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas, cosas ni contemplarlas sabiamente quiero que me trates suavemente…]<em>

* * *

><p>Dormir era imposible. Miro el reloj. Eran más de la una de la mañana y Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño. La frase de Meiling no se le iba de la cabeza. Ya no quería pensar en eso. Era estúpido que no pudiese dormir por pensar en Shaoran con otra chica.<p>

Pero su cerebro la traicionaba y constantemente volvia a recordar las palabras de Meiling una y otra vez.

Pensó en Ruby, jamás los había relacionado. Pero pensándolo bien no quedaban mal juntos. Ruby era alta, delgada, con largo cabello y muy femenina. Además era más grande y no era poco decir que era amiga de Meiling. Adoraba a Meiling, pero sabía lo desenfrenada que podía llegar a ser.

Ruby seguramente no necesitaba andar pidiendo permiso en su casa cada vez que quisiera salir. No andaba dando razones a sus padres para poder trabajar. No tenia que jurar lo buena que sería para que la dejaran hacer algo.

Claro que Ruby no tenia que hacer todas esas cosas. No era una niña, era una mujer.

Claro que a Shaoran le gustaba Ruby, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

- Estúpido Li. – Gruñó e internamente lo odió por pegarle semejante hábito. Realmente lo odiaba. Por muchas razones; por desafiarla en cada oportunidad que tenia, por maltratarla cada vez que podía, por ponerla en ridículo constantemente y ahora lo odiaba más por no dejarla dormir.

Solo por eso quería golpearlo, pensó dándole un puñetazo a la almohada. Y extrañamente tenía ganas de hacerle muchas cosas feas a Ruby, pero ante tal pensamiento se sintió avergonzada. A ella no tenía porque importarle.

Y no era nadie para entrometerse. No tenia ningun tipo de autoridad sobre Shaoran y detestaba admitirlo pero internamnete, muy en el fondo, sabia que un poco le molestaba y eso solo la hacia sentir mas confusa.

No, era imposible dormir.

Se levanto y se fue a la cocina. Una taza de leche con miel, nunca fallaba.

Se sorprendió al bajar las escaleras y encontrar la luz de la cocina encendida, ya era de madrugada. Se asomo y la vio a su madre abriendo algunos cajones.

- ¿Mamá, que haces aquí? – Le pregunto en la puerta.

- No podía dormir y veo que tu tampoco.

Sakura negó con la cabeza cansadamente.

- Te invito a una taza de leche con miel y galletas Oreo.

- Está bien. – Le respondió, sentándose en la mesa.

Sakura la miro a Nadeshiko con su bata y las pantuflas recorriendo los estantes.

- ¿Y tu por que no puedes dormir? – Le pregunto Sakura.

- Extraño a tu padre. – Sakura se sintió mal por ella y se apenó de si misma. Su padre, arqueólogo, ya llevaba cuatro meses de ausencia por cuestiones de laborales. Al principio se había ido por un mes, pero habían tenido éxito en la expedición. Por un lado se sentía feliz por su padre, porque era lo que le gustaba. Pero ellos lo extrañaban demasiado.

Nadeshiko noto su abatimiento erróneamente y se disculpó.

- Lo siento, cariño. No tendría que haber dicho eso.

Sakura la miro y estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para tomarle la mano.

Le sonrió calidamente. – Mamá, no debes disculparte por tener necesidad de hablar. – La tranquilizó. – Yo también lo extraño pero ya falta menos para que regrese. Mientras tanto nos tienes a Touya y a mí.

Por un segundo a su madre le brillaron los ojos sospechosamente.

- Estas tan grande. – Se enorgulleció su madre tocándole afectuosamente el rostro.

Sakura se cohibió. – No, mamá…

Nadeshiko rió. – ¿Y tu por que no puedes dormir?

Sakura aparto la mirada.

- No lo sé. Supongo porque están por llegar las vacaciones. No veo la hora de que se termine el año.

- ¿Segura que es eso? – Le pregunto calculadoramente. El gesto podría haberla puesto nerviosa, pero si iba acompañado de la visión de su madre con una pierna arriba de la silla, mojando una Oreo en la leche… le producía el efecto contrario.

- Si, solo que…- No le podía contar a su madre. Era muy vergonzoso. Pero ella se había abierto a Sakura, seria mezquino no ser del todo sincera con ella. – No lo sé, me siento como rara ¿sabes?

- ¿Rara?

- Si, no se como explicarlo. Me gusta todo tal y como esta. No quiero que nada cambie.

- ¿Hay algo que te este molestando en la escuela?

Sakura la miró. Su madre podía ser tan distraída como ella. Pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos podía ser la más astuta como el que más.

- No es eso. – Al menos no exactamente, pensó. – Como que, no se, siento que me he perdido de muchas cosas, no he madurado lo suficiente.

- Cariño, eso no es cierto…

- Si lo es. – La interrumpió sintiéndose desdichada.- Las miro a las chicas y ellas no son como yo.

- ¿Cariño?

- Ellas hacen cosas que yo no. Algunas tienen novio. Otras tienen citas, hacen otro tipo de cosas. Es muy probable que mis compañeros piensen que yo aun juego a las muñecas.

- Sakura, cariño, todos tenemos tiempos diferentes. – Le explico pacientemente. – Estas en una edad de transición, es normal que te sientas así. No te estas perdiendo de nada, aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, vendrá con el tiempo.

Aquello no consoló a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura, te gusta alguien, es eso lo que te preocupa?

Sakura no se sintió sorprendida, era lógico que no fuera a tardar en dar en el clavo.

- Si, no, ¡no lo sé! – Subió las piernas a la silla y se tapo la cara con ellas. – El me cae mal, de hecho no lo soporto. Cada vez que esta cerca me dan ganas de golpearlo pero cuando esta tranquilo no me desagrada tanto.

Su mama le sonrió cariñosamente.

- ¡Aww, cariño él te gusta! – Se alegro su madre, completamente encantada. A Sakura le vino el recuerdo del primer diente que se le cayó.

- ¡No mamá, no me gusta!

- Si fuera así no seria el fin del mundo, Sakura.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero el no me gusta!

- Tranquila cariño. – La tranquilizo y se levantaron ambas de la mesa. La abrazo y le acaricio la espalda. – El amor bendice nuestra alma y nos hace libres. El día que te enamores lo sabrás y me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

- Lo prometo.

Nadeshiko la miro con ternura y la recorrio con la mirada. Su sonrisa desapareció al bajar la vista y ver la camiseta corta.

- ¿Sakura que tienes en el ombligo?

- Me tengo que ir ¡Buenas noche, mamá! – Y sin darle tiempo a más nada salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

- Bueno, bueno, el gran día ha llegado.- Dijo Yamazaki, frotándose las manos, rebosando alegría.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué es el último día de clases o por la fiesta?

- ¡Por las dos cosas!

Precisamente era el último día de clases y todos iban a celebrarlo en la casa de Kerberos, para festejar semejante acontecimiento junto a la bienvenida oficial de Kero. Ya tenían todo listo. Solo faltaba que las chicas adornaran un poco la casa para darle un poco de color mientras que los varones se encargarían del equipo de sonido y las luces. Habían conseguido una bola de espejos, que le daría un lindo toque de estilo.

Apenas sonara la campana saldrían corriendo para romper todas las hojas con apuntes del año, dándole fin así al año escolar y olvidarse del asunto por tres fabulosos meses.

Sakura miro de reojo a los varones, malditos desgraciados.

¡¿Acaso era ella la única que tenia que trabajar!

Malditas responsabilidades.

No era propio de ella quejarse, más aun cuando ese era su primer día laboral. Pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel y además quería participar de los preparativos de la fiesta. Todos estarían ahí, todos menos ella.

Además ahora le daba más importancia al detalle que tenia su trabajo. Al comienzo le había parecido un detalle sin importancia. Pero ahora la ansiedad la hacia sentir inquieta.

- ¿En que piensas? – Le pregunto Tomoyo acercándose con Meiling y las demás chicas. – Estas como ida.

- En mi trabajo. Apenas salga de aquí tengo que ir para allá.

Meiling se sentó cruzada de piernas encima del escritorio de Shaoran, bloqueándole la vista del grupo de varones a Sakura.

- ¿Y que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa? ¿Tienes miedo?

- No, no es eso. – Le dijo Sakura intentando explicarse, a ellas tampoco les había comentado mucho sobre el asunto del restaurante. Suspiró largamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a venir. – Es un restaurante temático. Todas las semanas nos toca un personaje distinto sobre algún personaje famoso.

- ¡¿De verdad! – Le preguntaron todas llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Ay es un sueño hecho realidad! – Exclamó Tomoyo. - ¡Cada semana podré ir y filmarte con mi cámara de video!

- ¡No por favor, Tomoyo, por favor no! – Rogó Sakura, aterrada. Ya era suficientemente bochornoso tener que andar disfrazada para que todo el mundo la viera. Ya sentía pánico de solo pensar que le podrían dar un traje de Teletubbie. Ella aun no conocía del todo el lugar, cuando había ido a la entrevista estaban reformando y solo había pasado a una pequeña oficina cerca de la entrada.

- Oh, Sakura, no permitiré que me hagas desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

Shaoran intentaba por todos los medios poder oír algo de la conversación de las mujeres, pero Meiling no lo dejaba ni ver ni oír. La muy bruja parecía que lo hacia apropósito. Además todas hablaban lo suficientemente alto para que no se entendiera nada, y encima de eso tenia a sus amigos constantemente hablando encima de las voces de ellas.

_¿De que tanto hablan?- _Pensó. Solo había podido oír la palabras "Disfraz" "Famoso" y "Trabajo" pero no podía relacionarlas entre si.

Se estiró disimuladamente hacia delante con las manos entre las rodillas para oír mejor, quizás si se acercaba un poco…

- Chicos por favor, vuelvan a sus lugares. – Ordeno el preceptor. – Los va a venir a visitar el director.

¡Maldita sea no había logrado escuchar nada!

- Kinomoto. – La llamo y cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo la miro simulando asustarse. - ¡Vaya, te ves para la mierda!

- Gracias Li, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo. – Le respondió ella con Sorna.

- ¿Pero que te paso? – Le pregunto viéndole las marcas de las ojeras violáceas debajo de los ojos.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- ¿Pero no se puede tener una conversación tranquila contigo, mujer?

- ¡Que no me digas mujer!

- ¿Acaso eres un hombre? – Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevo una mano al pecho, fingiendo asombro. – ¡De lo que uno se entera!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Serias un hombre medio raro si andas con esas bragas. – No pudo evitar el comentario, ella era tan fácil de manipular a su antojo…

Sakura abrió y cerró repetidas veces la boca, y completamente roja se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar para enfrente.

- Kinomoto. – la llamo, y cuando lo volvió a ignorar la volvió a llamar. – Kinomoto. Oye, te estoy hablando.

Ella siguió ignorándolo y él tuvo que guardarse todos sus comentarios malintencionados y molestos porque entro el director y comenzó a darles un breve discurso de despedida y a la vez de bienvenida, porque el próximo año ellos serian los nuevos graduados del instituto.

Después de un aplauso de parte de los alumnos entro la profesora de geografía y se sentó en la mesa. Lógicamente, al ser el último día no tenían nada para hacer. Pero era una anciana bastante amargada y no le gustaba que los alumnos se alborotaran.

Kerberos se acerco una de sus compañeras para explicarle precisamente donde quedaba su país natal y la profesora les dio la espalda para señalar dicho país y los países limítrofes.

- Kinomoto.- Volvió a intentar Shaoran.- Kinomoto, te estoy hablando.- Al ver que no iba a conseguir nada comenzó a tirarle bolitas de papel en la espalda y algunas de ellas se le enredaron en el cabello. Se notaba que se estaba poniendo tensa pero siguió sin prestarle atención. Sonrió internamente, había algo que no podía fallar.

Comenzó a tararear, por segunda vez, _Pink_ de Aerosmith.

Sakura se hartó. Se aseguro que la profesora estuviera lo suficientemente distraída con Kerberos y se levanto de un salto con un cuaderno de tapa dura. Era una suerte que la profesora fuera una anciana medio sorda. Porque lo que estaba por hacer iba a ser un poco ruidoso.

Le dio tan fuerte y tantas veces como pudo con el cuaderno en la cabeza, que Shaoran estaba seguro que le saldría algún que otro chichón.

- Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo, Shaoran Li. – Le susurro con los dientes fuertemente apretados en cada golpe.

- ¡Oye espera, para, para ya, ay, loca!

El alumnado entero los miraba riendo.

En cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta, como si estuviesen sincronizadas, lo mismo hizo Sakura y sentó sonriendo inocentemente.

Cuando terminó la hora todos se levantaron de un salto y se amontonaron en la puerta, peleando entre risas para ver quien salía primero y corrieron por el largo pasillo y las escaleras, mezclándose con alumnos de otras divisiones.

En la puerta del instituto Seijô una lluvia de papeles se arremolinaron en la puerta.

Entre el gentío una voz grito.

- ¡Fiesta en la casa de Kero!

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Shaoran descargó del auto de su padre la última caja de cervezas en la casa de Kero, que fueron juntando durante las últimas semanas. Se las fueron pasando de mano en mano y finalmente entraron en la casa de Kerberos. Yamazaki le sostenía la escalera a Eriol que colocaba las luces de colores mientras que Kero y él guardaban las bebidas en los barriles rebosantes de hielo.

Cuando terminó, se encargó de conectar cuatro parlantes y la consola de Dj. Las chicas, por su parte, colocaron globos y guirnaldas azules y blancas y una larga mesa con manteles a juego.

- Hace mucho calor. – Se quejo Meiling acostándose pesadamente en el sillón de tres piezas una vez que terminaron. Shaoran apoyo los codos en el respaldo, dándole la razón con un suspiro de cansancio. Estaban todos extenuados.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al nuevo restaurante? – Ofreció Rika, ganándose la mirada de todos.

- Precisamente no tengo hambre, más bien tengo calor. – le respondió Yamazaki, recostado en un puf.

Chiharu rió. – Si, pero también se puede ir para tomar algo. Recién Sakura nos mando un mensaje de texto a todas. Nos contó que hay una pista de baile y que el lugar es alucinante.

- Si. – Concedió Tomoyo ofreciendo una sonrisa. – Dice que ya le dieron de probar algunos tragos.

- No puedo imaginármelo. – Rió Meiling, sabiendo que Sakura no era una muy buena bebedora.

Shaoran repentinamente sintió el impulso de preguntar. - ¿Hablan del trabajo de Sakura? ¿Hoy empezaba?

- Si, ¿tu como lo sabes? – Le pregunto Meiling dándose cuenta que no era la única que lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Solo lo sabía…

Por suerte, Kerberos llamo la atención de los demás. - Quizás es mejor que vayamos a ver como le esta yendo y de paso tomamos algo ahí.

- ¡Llegan a desacomodar algo y les cortaremos las manos! – Viceferó Naoko riendo y sacando la lengua abriendo ya la puerta, seguida de todos los demás.

Sakura se estiró, otra vez, intentando acomodarse el traje. Era cosa buena que existiera el aire acondicionado, ya con el se sentía asada debajo del cuero rojo. La peluca rubia y larga le hace transpirar y se le corría el maquillaje. Una vez más estiró las piernas disimuladamente para sacar el cuero de su trasero. Se miró en el espejo que había detrás de las bebidas en la barra. Prácticamente no se reconocía a si misma. Estaba hecha una Britney Spears en miniatura. Aunque mas le hubiese encantado que le tocara Joan Jett o Janis Joplin. Pero era mejor andar sirviendo con esto a que andar por ahí con los incómodos disfraces de Lady Gaga durante cuatro horas.

Sirvió bebidas y y los pedidos suspirando.

_Concéntrate, esta vez no tiraras nada_.

Cerca, cerca, estaba tan cerca.

El muchacho que la estaba esperando rió al verla haciendo acrobacias para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Le preguntó.

- No, no, no. – Respondió rápidamente sin mirarlo. – Aquí tiene su Coca Cola y su tostado. – Le dijo sonriendo todavía con la bandeja repleta de cosas. - ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo mas?

El muchacho sonrió ladinamente. – Si, tú numero de teléfono.

Sakura se quedo estupefacta y se hubiese quedado horas allí si el griterío de la puerta no hubiese llamado su atención. La bandeja que aun llevaba en la mano dio un peligroso movimiento y el muchacho la sostuvo parándose de repente. – No quise ser tan rudo. Me presento, soy Kouta.

- Oh, lo siento, no es nada. Soy Sakura. – Le dijo sonriéndole.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a llevar tanto peso en una sola mano. Volvió a mirar a la entrada y vio a todos sus compañeros allí. Shaoran Li también estaba entre ellos. Maldito Li.

¿Ahora también tenia que aguantarlo en su trabajo? El muy sinvergüenza se había burlado de ella por su insomnio ¡Que había sido por culpa suya! Y no solo eso, se dijo sintiéndose completamente ultrajada, ¡También se había vuelto a burlar de sus bragas!

¡No le iba a dar el gusto! Si pensaba que podía seguir molestándola cada vez que quería estaba muy equivocado.

Lo volvió a mirar al muchacho que la estaba ayudando. Era guapo, bastante al decir verdad. El le sonreía coquetamente y estaba segura que a mas de una le hubiese encantado cambiar papeles con ella. A él se le notaba de lejos que estaba acostumbrado a conquistar a muchachas indefensas como ella solo con su sonrisa. La distraída Kinomoto se había dado cuenta y eso era decir bastante. Pero no iba a ser el fin del mundo dejarse embaucar, ¿verdad?

Además también algunos de los graduados irían a la fiesta que sus amigas tanto se habían esforzado en hacer, junto a los chicos. Seguramente Ruby también estaría allí. Entonces, cuando el calor de una furia que no supo decir de donde provenía tuvo el súbito impulso de devolverle el gesto.

- No tengo tiempo de charlar ahora, pero si quieres te puedo invitar a una fiesta esta noche, puedes ir con tus amigos si traen algunas bebidas.

El muchacho le sonrió y le tendió una servilleta para que le pasara la dirección.

Sakura siguió atendiendo el resto de las mesas y después se acercó a sus compañeros.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una mesa esquinera, en la punta rodeado de Yamazaki y Eriol con todos los demás. ¿Dónde estaba Kinomoto?

Escucho un ruido metálico seguido del ruido de algunos vidrios después, estrellándose contra el suelo. Tiro la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y vio a una rubia con el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida. Un trasero que podría haber conjurado en el sueño más húmedo. Un trasero cubierto de cuero rojo, pegándose perfectamente a cada curva.

Se dio cuenta que no era el único, todos los varones de la mesa estaban mirando al mismo lugar y el resto de los hombres de allí tanto como camareros disfrazados de Elvis Presley o Johnny Cash, como clientes tenían la mirada en el mismo lugar.

Quizás fuera un alivio. Quizás si eran las hormonas de verano después de todo y no la loca e histérica de Kinomoto. Era cosa buena constatar que no solo Kinomoto hacia reaccionar imprudentemente a su cuerpo.

Al pensar en Sakura se llevo la mano automáticamente al cuello donde ella lo había marcado, recordándole lo que habían compartido unos días antes. La marca prácticamente ya esta borrada, pero la muy bruta ya le había dejado unos buenos chichones esa mañana.

Ahora podría dejarla en el olvido, si, si.

Viendo a ese culo forrado en cuero rojo se olvidaría hasta de su madre.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y el mundo se abrió.

Podría haberse estrellado un meteorito contra el techo o Kero hablar en idioma marciano. Nada le hubiera sorprendido más que esto.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba de pie, frente a él, cubierta de cuero rojo.

Con la vista del trasero ya había sido suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara y su cerebro tuviera su concentración centrada _allí_. Pero verla a ella, enterarse que ella era la dueña de semejante creación de Dios era demasiado.

¡El estaba duro! ¡Y por Sakura Kinomoto nada mas y nada menos! Si seguía así la mesa comenzaría a levitar a causa de su erección. Así que no había oportunidad de escapar. Maldijo a su cuerpo traicionero y se cambio de postura.

- ¿Bueno, que les puedo servir?

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura, eres tú? – Le pregunto Tomoyo sacando la cámara de fotos.

- ¡Ay, deja eso, Tomoyo!

- Sakura, llamó Jennifer López, dice que le devuelvas su trasero. – Bromeó Meiling.

Sakura ya estaba prácticamente violeta y lo miró a Shaoran, esperando el comentario malicioso que seguramente vendría. Espero y esperó, no dijo nada. Por una vez agacho la cabeza y no la miro a la cara.

_¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?_

- ¡Que afortunada eres, Sakura!

- ¡Estás muy guapa!

- ¡Parece de verdad! – Comento Rika acariciando la peluca.

- Y muy calurosa la verdad. – Agrego Chiharu compadeciéndose de Sakura.

- Bueno. – Las interrumpió ella. - ¿Qué les traigo?

Los espero a que se decidieran, anoto todo y volvió en menos de diez minutos.

- Un helado gigante para Kero, una Coca Light para Meiling, una Sprite bien fría para Yamazaki. – comenzó a repartir a todos cada cosa hasta que lo vio a Li con la mirada fija. El muy maldito miraba sin tapujos y ningún disimulo su trasero ¡Hasta la cabeza inclinada tenia!

¡Ella le iba a ahorrar cualquier comentario!

- Y un helado de chocolate para el patán. – Dijo con coquetería, empujando la taza lejos, cayendo irremediablemente en los pantalones de Li. – ¡Ups, lo hice otra vez! - Le tendió una servilleta. - ¡Discúlpame, fue sin querer! – Se disculpo falsamente término de servir y siguió con su trabajo.

Tomoyo se acerco, riendo a Meiling. – Oye, creo que Sakura esta aprendiendo muy rápido.

Meiling asintió de igual manera. – Si, lo necesitará.

Tomoyo la miró con curiosidad. – Oh no, cuando pones esa cara me asustas, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Y tú tampoco, quédate tranquila. – la calmó. – Digamos que hoy es un día crucial.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oh, no lo se, mi querida amiga, pero ya hable con algunos de mis contactos, las cartas están echadas.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Sakura llego a su casa junto a Meiling y Tomoyo, que la habian esperado hasta que termino su primer dia de trabajo. Las demás chicas, ese viernes, estaban en sus respectivas casas preparándose para la famosa fiesta. Se extrañó cuando lo vio a Touya. Menos mal que él no la había visto con su ropa de trabajo. Temía que alguna vez se le ocurriera ir justo allí en su turno. Volarían cabezas.

- ¿Touya, que haces aquí? – Le preguntó acercándose hacia él, preocupada de que hubiera peleado con Yukito.

- Mamá fue a la casa del abuelo, él no se sentía muy bien hoy.

- ¿El abuelo? – Pregunto, mas preocupada

- No, no te preocupes. – La tranquilizo. – Acaba de llamar y dijo que él esta bien. Pero no vendrá esta noche.

Oh, esto no era nada bueno. No le había dicho nada a su madre de la fiesta porque estaba segura de que ella la dejaría ir. Pero ella no estaba ahí, Touya si. Estaba segura como el infierno de que si le mencionaba una palabra del asunto a Touya el insistiría en que se fuera a la cama o peor aún, que el la escoltaría.

Pero tenia que intentarlo.

- Touya, tengo una fiesta esta noche…

- Ni lo sueñes, yo no estoy de vacaciones, monstruo. – Le dijo sin mirarla. – Me quedaré estudiando con Yukito en la cocina y tus planes para esta noche serán las Sabanas Blancas.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto...

- Pero Touya, hoy es el ultimo día de clases, los graduados estarán allí, además es la bienvenida de Kero y…

- Sakura, tu no eres graduada de nada, no te fuiste al curso de verano por un pelo y no me interesa quien es Kero. No estas en condiciones de pedir nada. Ve arriba.

- Pero…

- Arriba.

- Touya...

- Arriba.

- Sakura. – La llamo Meiling con una sonrisa. – Tu hermano tiene razón. Quedémonos aquí hoy, seguro es más divertido estar aquí que allí, con tanto alboroto.

Sakura la miro como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

Tomoyo asintió. – Si, escuchemos música en tu dormitorio hasta quedar dormidas.

Sakura dejo caer los hombros, sintiéndose completamente abatida y subió las escaleras detrás de sus amigas. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaron seguir discutiendo? – les gruño tapándose la cara con los brazos.- Estaba segura que estaba a punto de convencerlo.

- Oh si, vimos que lo tenias todo perfectamente bajo control. – Ironizo Meiling. Quizás los Li tuvieran el gen de poder desquiciar a la gente pensó Sakura levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó cuando las vio sacando ropa de su placard.

- Escapando. – Le dijo Tomoyo, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en su bolso.

Meiling encendió el equipo de música y prendió la tele. Desde afuera realmente parecería que hubiera muchas personas dentro del cuarto.

- No podemos huir, Touya esta en la cocina, es imposible salir por la entrada.

- Que poca imaginación y práctica tienes en estas artes, Sakura. Me decepcionas. – Le dijo Meiling abriendo la ventana. Calculo la distancia entre la ventana y el árbol y saco una pierna.

- ¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces? Nos meteremos en problemas. – En realidad ella sola se metería en problemas…

- ¿Siempre haces lo que no debes? – Le dijo saliendo del todo. Para su consternación Tomoyo, la amiga que conocía desde que tenían pañales también salía por la ventana.

- No se tu, Sakurita. Pero yo quiero ir a la fiesta. ¿Vienes? – Que Tomoyo la mirara así, con tanta tranquilidad… que Tomoyo la mirara así y que fuera más audaz que ella le dio coraje suficiente para levantarse de la cama e ir hasta ella. Podría dejarlas ir y cerrar la ventana, después podría mirar la tele e irse acostar.

Pero también podría vivir y ser valiente.

Un poco de rebeldía en pequeñas dosis no haría venir el Apocalipsis.

- Bueno, pero apurémonos que se hace tarde.

Tomoyo rió, sorprendida. Había creído que le costaría mas convencerla.

Dejaron caer el bolso y treparon las ramas ayudándose mutuamente para no romperse el cuello en el intento. Llegaron hasta abajo y se reunieron con Meiling.

La adrenalina de portarse mal es una estupidez con mucho sentido, pensó Sakura recordando una canción, estando totalmente de acuerdo. Estaba echándose a correr cuando choco contra algo de frente. Mejor dicho choco contra _alguien_ de frente.

- Hola, pequeña Sakura.

- Yukito.

- No me mires así.- Le dijo él sonriéndole calidamente. – Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, no creo que te lo haya dicho Touya. Esta noche estudiaremos y después iremos a la casa de mis abuelos. No vendrá hasta mañana.

- ¡¿Casi me rompo el cuello por nada!

- ¡Anda Sakura, vámonos que se hace tarde! – La apuró Meiling tirándola del brazo.

- Vamos corre, si Touya te descubre…

- ¡Ni lo digas! – Dijo Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos. – ¡Adiós Yukito y gracias! – Le gritó despidiéndose con la mano y desaparecieron las tres chicas en la noche.

**_oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-_**

Las chicas se reunieron en la plaza de Tomoeda, mas conocido como el parque Pingüino. Allí se encontraron con las demás como habían quedado. Las demás chicas estaban listas. Solo quedaban Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura por vestirse pero decidieron que lo mejor era ir a casa de Meiling porque en su casa no habría nadie esa noche. Shaoran estaba aun con los chicos en la casa de Kero y arreglarse para ellos únicamente consistía en una ducha y ponerse cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano.

Llegaron a la casa de los Li. A Sakura le encantaba la casa. Ella tenía una vaga idea de que los Li eran una familia adinerada en China. Sabía que el padre de Shaoran tenía un importante negocio allá. Pero a pesar de todo, Ieran y Hien Li se habían adaptado perfectamente al modesto pero maravilloso Tomoeda. Era una casa normal, muy bonita y tenía un toque de elegancia gracias a la madre de Shaoran.

Según Meiling, sus tíos habían quedado encantados con la pequeña ciudad en el primer año que se instalaron allí. Y aunque en un principio habían ido por negocios para quedarse solo un año, les pareció el lugar ideal para criar a sus hijos y su sobrina, tan lejos de su ciudad natal y la suntuosidad.

Cuando fueron cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, una a una las hermanas de Shaoran volvieron a China. Una se casó, otras dos se fueron a estudiar y la ultima porque extrañaba demasiado y jamás se había podido acostumbrar.

Meiling una sola vez había dicho que ella jamás abandonaría Tomoeda, era su lugar en el mundo y que todo lo que amaba estaba allí.

Sakura y las demás se adentraron a la casa, y, como cada vez que lo hacían, comenzaron a apreciar los adornos, los cuadros y las fotos que Ieran se esmeraba en variar cada cierto tiempo.

Se acerco a un estante y miro con dulzura una foto de Meiling. No tendría más de tres años y estaba arriba de un caballo, en los brazos de su padre. Podría ser difícil entender como un alma tan salvaje como la de Meiling no se sintiera atrapada en una ciudad tan pequeña, pero conociéndola era lógico. El padre de Meiling había fallecido jugando una carrera de autos y su madre se había casado de nuevo dos veces más. Solo basta decir que ambos hombres se desentendieron de la niña y la madre nunca tuvo reparos en seguir con su vida.

Era una suerte que aquella pequeña niña de la foto finalmente había tenido un final feliz junto a personas que la consideraban una hija y una hermana más.

Sakura sonrió al recordar a Shaoran corriendo detrás de Meiling para que se cambiara el traje de baño y como la acompañaba a las citas a ciegas y se cercioraba de que no caía en manos de un lunático.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio una foto de Shaoran. Era una fotografía antigua. Sakura calculó que tendría unos seis años. Estaba arrodillado con un fibrón en la mano pintando la pared. Tenía tal sonrisa pícara y traviesa en el rostro que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Sin darse cuenta acaricio con un dedo la foto pensando en lo cambiado que estaba. Y después prestó atención al detalle de que aquella sonrisa pícara y traviesa aun persistía. Recordó, con cierto rubor, como le había sonreído cuando la había pillado con la guardia baja el día de la fiesta en la piscina, ordenándole que se quitara la camiseta. Desvergonzado, esa era la palabra para describirlo.

No queriendo entretenerse mucho más se fue a la habitación de Meiling para cambiarse y arreglarse.

Tomoyo le había preparado la ropa, tomo valor y se puso el jean y el pedazo de trapo que iba arriba. Aquello no era decente, en lo absoluto. Era para usar sin sostén y únicamente tenia cuatro tiras; dos se ataban a la espalda y las otras dos detrás del cuello. La espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto. Se podría haber avergonzado pero las miró a las demás y no estaban muy diferentes a ella. Se calzó los zapatos de plataforma e inmediatamente, como por arte de magia, se sintió mucho más femenina y estilizada.

Plancha para el pelo y plataformas, los mejores inventos del mundo.

Se batió el pelo, como tantas veces la había visto a Meiling y a Tomoyo, dándole una forma como si no estuviera peinada y se maquillo únicamente con rimel y delineador negro.

Se fueron todas para la cocina. En el medio del lugar había una mesada gigante donde todas se podían sentar cómodas en banquetas altas, sin estar amontonadas. Meiling abrió una botella de vodka y unas latas de energizante mientras que Tomoyo encendía el estereo en el living al volumen suficiente para que pudieran oírlo y regreso con las demás.

Sakura bebía de a sorbos. Ella rara vez bebía. Solo esa tarde le habían servido algunos tragos en el restaurante pero no contenían alcohol, sus jefes sabían que era una menor de edad. Cuando acabo con el primer vaso Meiling no tardó en volver a llenárselo.

Ya para cuando llego a medio vaso se dio cuenta que hablaba mas de los normal y que muchas cosas que decían sus amigas no se entendían. Cuando terminó el segundo vaso apareció Shaoran en la puerta, las miró y negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Al cabo de veinte minutos volvió a aparecer con gel en el cabello, domando los mechones rebeldes y perfectamente afeitado.

- ¿Piensan quedarse aquí o las llevo?

- ¡Llévanos! – Gritó Meiling saltando de la banqueta alta y casi pierde el equilibrio en el intento.

Shaoran la miró a Sakura que reía de un modo extraño, con más soltura y se agarraba del brazo de Tomoyo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto cuando salían de la casa.

- Nunca he estado mejor.

Shaoran apartó la mirada, no creyéndole ni una palabra.

- ¿Entraremos todos ahí? – Pregunto Sakura mirando el Ford Ka de dos puertas.

- Si nos amontonamos un poco si. – Sugirió Meiling.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu fueron en el asiento trasero con Tomoyo sentada encima y en el medio de ellas. Meiling se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Sakura en sus piernas, mirando la ventana. Cuando Shaoran subió al auto creyó que se incineraría en el mismo lugar donde estaba, estaba a punto de morir por combustión. Había visto a Sakura únicamente de frente, y aunque se había quedado helado por como ella lucía, no la había visto de espaldas. Y deseaba no tener que haberlo hecho.

Ignorante ella de lo que le causaba a su cuerpo, jugaba con Meiling y las demás chicas, riendo por cualquier cosa. Shaoran no pudo evitar mirar toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto. La columna desde el cuello y desapareciendo hasta abajo hasta el…dichoso hueco de la baja espalda. Recordó cuando había pasado sus propias manos por aquel lugar, y como había disfrutado cada segundo. Pero ahora, el jean, en la posición en la que ella estaba se abría un poco y dejaba ver el inicio de sus bragas de encaje celeste.

Si seguía así iba a necesitar una transfusión de sangre porque estaba a punto de tener una severa hemorragia nasal.

Era cosa buena que Sakura fuera tan distraída, si supiera la mitad de las cosas que el pensaba de ella podría exigir sus cabeza… y no la que estaba arriba de sus hombros.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada y gruñó.

- Shaoran, vamos ¿Qué esperas? – Le pregunto impaciente Meiling.

Sakura estiro el brazo por delante de él, dejándole rastros de su perfume en el aire y desató un peluche.

- Ah, yo conozco esto. – Dijo ella mirando el peluche amarillo, era un llavero de mano.

- Si, me lo regalaste tú hace mucho. – Respondió Meiling, acomodándose un poco, incomoda ya. - ¡Shaoran vamos!

- ¡No puedo manejar así, entre tanta histeria y esta no se queda quieta!

Sakura se estiro hacia atrás y sonrió ampliamente, mirándolo desde abajo.

- ¿A quien le dices "esta", patán? – acusó tocándole la punta de la nariz con cada palabra.

Shaoran se sentía desarmado, si estuvieran solos seria tan fácil…

- Uhhhh –corearon todas, incluida Sakura haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación.

- Déjenme en paz. – Gruñó poniendo en marcha el auto.

- ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta! – empezaron a corear todas otra vez.

- ¿¡Pueden callarse?

Sakura volvió a la misma posición de antes y empezó a pasarle la cara del peluche por la mejilla. - ¿nunca sonríes? Te juro que no duele.

El no respondió, demasiada sangre en el sur como para poder articular palabra, lo estaba volviendo loco con la simple caricia del peluche. Esa imagen evocaba tantas otras.

Sakura frunció el ceño. – Shaoran, Shaoran te estoy hablando. Por si no lo sabes, se sonríe así.- la estiro las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba.

El abrió la boca para morderla sin despegar la vista del camino.

Sakura rió juguetonamente. Volvió a acercar el dedo e intento morderla nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron terminaron con el extraño juego. Cuando las muchachas bajaron Sakura hecho una última mirada a Shaoran sonriéndole con complicidad y se perdió de su vista cuando Meiling cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando Shaoran se miro en el espejo retrovisor se encontró sonriendo.

- Te estas volviendo un poco unida a Li, ¿no Sakura? – Le preguntó Naoko riendo mientras entraban a la casa. Estaba lleno de gente. Muchas caras conocidas de la escuela y la gran mayoría no sabía de donde había salido.

Estaba por responder, ante las atentas miradas de todas, cuando su alma cayó a sus pies. Ruby se acercaba hacia ellas y pasaba de largo. La vio y saludó a Shaoran acariciándole el rostro con una mano mientras se acercaba a él y le decía algo al oído.

Sakura miró para otro lado. A él le gustaba tanto aquella chica que se quedaba helado ante el simple tacto de ella. A Sakura siempre la apartaba o le hacia un comentario mordaz para quitarla del medio.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y simplemente respondió

- No, para nada. Ni siquiera nos podemos ver. – Respondió esforzándose a creer lo que decía. Empezó a sonar _Dont't Stop the Music_ de Rihanna y tomó a Meiling de la mano. - ¡Me encanta esta canción, vamos a bailar! – Sakura se negaba por completo a que Shaoran, Ruby o sus confusos sentimientos le arruinaran la noche, bastante esfuerzo le había costado llegar hasta allí.

Se fueron hasta el centro de la casa, entre toda la gente y saludaron alegremente a cada conocido que veían.

Tomoyo se acercó un poco a Meiling y tuvo que gritar un poco para que la oyera por encima de la música. – Creo que a Ruby se le fue un poco la mano.

Meiling negó con la cabeza. – Ruby sabe lo que hace, no te preocupes.

- A Sakura creo que no le gusto el recibimiento. –volvió a insistir Tomoyo, preocupada.

- Ese es el punto, significa que estamos haciendo bien las cosas.

- ¡Hola, hola! – Saludó Kero reuniéndose con ellas, seguido de los demás chicos. Hicieron una ronda y bailaron todos juntos pasándose algunos tragos. Sakura aceptó todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bailó alegremente con Yamazaki y Eriol que la molestaban poniéndola en el medio de los dos, para que bailara como las chicas en los videos de Snoop Dogg. Después todas repitieron el proceso. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la situación cuando Ruby apareció de la nada y lo agarró a Shaoran de la cintura, sacándolo a bailar.

¡Esa chica estaba en todas partes!

Los miró a los demás, ninguno prestando demasiada atención a la nueva integrante del grupo. Tampoco tenían por que hacerlo. Molesta por estar furiosa sin motivo se fue en busca de encontrar mas bebidas para todos. Estaba intentando pasar sin empujar a nadie, sin ver a ningún lugar en particular cuando una fuerte mano la sujeto del brazo. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba el chico que había visto esa misma tarde.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo alegremente. – Me alegra que hayas venido. – Le dijo sin pensar.

- Vine con unos amigos. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.- Le respondió acariciandole el cabello. Sakura sintió una alarma en su cabeza, tanto toqueteo, como había dicho una vez alguien, la hacia sentir incomoda, ellos no tenían la confianza suficiente.

Pero, se convenció, alguna vez tendrían que comenzar. Así que lo tomo de la mano y se fue con Kouta a buscar mas bebidas.

Shaoran intentaba por todos los medios quitarse de encima a Ruby. Desde que había llegado la chica se comportaba de manera extraña. En todos los años que llevaba en el instituto no habían cruzado ni media palabra, ni siquiera se saludaban y ahora ella estaba pegada a él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No quería ser grosero con ella así que le dio el gusto de bailar un rato. A la media hora ya estaba cansado, no le gustaba demasiado bailar y los movimientos de la chica lo estaban poniendo incomodo. Realmente incomodo. Cualquier otro chico estaría encantado de poder bailar con ella. Que Ruby le bailara de esa manera con las caderas bamboleando de acá para allá sobre él, pero a Shaoran le disgustaba. Pensó que no le desagradaba el baile en sí. Y aquel pensamiento le dio terror, porque ni bien cruzó por su cabeza otro pensamiento le siguió; si fuera Sakura hubiese estado encantado.

Y su cuerpo, estaba seguro, habría respondido mas rápido.

Ruby no le provocaba ni enojo, ni furia, ni gracia, ni erecciones pensó con abatimiento.

Sakura se había marchado ni bien Ruby llegó hasta ellos y de eso hacia un buen rato. Miró para todas partes intentando verla entre tanta gente pero fue imposible.

¿En donde estaría? Todas sus amigas estaban ahí. Había notado que ella había bebido bastante, a la par de él y de los demás chicos, salvo Kero. Pero ellos estaban acostumbrados porque lo hacían todas las semanas. Instantáneamente se preocupó.

- ¡Hace demasiado calor! – Se quejo Meiling llamándole la atención.

- Meiling. – La llamó. - ¿En donde esta Sakura? – le pregunto al oído solo para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Ella lo miro de manera extraña. – ¿Por que quieres encontrarla?

Shaoran se disgustó. – Porque bebió demasiado, ve a buscarla. Quizás se siente mal.

- No, fue a buscar mas bebidas para todos.

- Pero ya tendría que haber regresado.

- Shaoran, no seas pesado. – Le contesto su prima y se giró a los demás. - ¡Vamos para afuera, por favor, estoy asándome viva!

Ninguno hizo caso de sus protestas y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos. Con Ruby aferrada a su brazo.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta corrediza la vio. Estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo, como temía encontrarla pero por suerte o por desgracia, no supo como calificarlo, estaba acompañada.

- Ves. – Le dijo Meiling. – Ella esta muy bien acompañada, no tenias de que preocuparte.

- No estaba preocupado. – Gruñó sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

- Shaoran, vamos adentro. Quiero seguir bailando. – Le dijo Ruby al oído y el la miró. Fue un error, tenía a la chica peligrosamente cerca. Y después la cosa mas extraña ocurrió porque desvió la vista otra vez hacia Sakura. Algo la había poseído porque dejo el vaso en la barra y tomó al chico que estaba con ella del rostro y lo besó.

Y no fue un beso tierno, como esperaba que ella hiciera, todo inocente. Era un beso rudo, exigente y lo peor de todo era que el bastardo que estaba con ella le devolvió el beso y no tardó en bajar más y más la mano.

Si simplemente hubiese quedado en solo un beso no habría intervenido. Pero el maldito desgraciado obviaba por completo el hecho de que Sakura estuviera ebria. Se notaba que el chico tenía unos años más que ellos, así que tendría que haberse dado cuenta solo con mirarla. En lugar de apartarla como un caballero tendría que haberlo hecho, le siguió el juego. Y además se aprovechaba de ella.

Miró a las chicas, solo se miraban entre sí, sin dar crédito a lo que veían pero ninguna hizo algún intento por sacar a Sakura de allí. Después de todo ya era grande y sabia lo que hacia. Respiró hondamente dispuesto a irse para adentro con Ruby cuando la escucho

- Oye, espera. – La miró, ella estaba intentando separarse pero el chico seguía besándola como podía. En un momento intentaba aferrarle el labio inferior con los dientes y al segundo ella le vaciaba contenido del vaso en la cabeza. - ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

La sangre le bullió por sus venas y no necesito una excusa mas para irse encima de él.

Por arte de magia aparecieron tres muchachos más. Shaoran dedujo que eran los amigos del chico que estaba con Sakura y las chicas se interpusieron entre ellos y sus propios amigos.

- Vete. – Le dijo tranquilamente Sakura a Kouta.

- Oye lo siento, no quise ser tan rudo pero…

- Vete. – Repitió. – Te dije que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste, ahora vete. - Sakura sabia que habia estado mal, de alguna manera ella era la culpable por provocarlo pero no se imagino que enseguida el quisiera tocarla y mucho menos delante de todos. Mucho menos imagino la situacion que provocaria despues, con los amigos de ambos midiendose para una lucha.

- Pero…

- Vete, no quiero volver a repetirlo.

- Oye. – Le dijo agarrándola del brazo fuertemente y en cuanto ella se quejo de dolor un chorro de agua lo empapo.

Shaoran había agarrado la manguera de la pileta y los mojó a todos tanto al chico como a sus amigos con los fuertes chorros de agua, sin darles tregua.

Los cuatro muchachos se fueron corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa jurando venganza.

Meiling y Tomoyo se acercaron a Sakura. - ¿Estas bien, te hizo daño?

Sakura le quito importancia al asunto. – No, no es nada. Solo me mordió un poco el labio de abajo.

- Es que es carnoso. – Bromeo Tomoyo.

- ¿De donde sacaste a ese tipo? – Le gruño Shaoran apartándola un poco del resto del grupo tomándole el mentón, fijándose con cierto disgusto la leve hinchazón que el maldito le había provocado.

- Siento haber provocado una pelea.- se disculpó Sakura.

- Oh, no es nada. – La tranquilizo Eriol pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Kero. – Siempre viene bien una buena una pelea.

- Es cierto. – Estuvo de acuerdo Yamazaki. – Hacia mucho que no teníamos una, aunque me hubiera gustado demostrarles que soy cinturón negro en Karate.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaron al unísono Shaoran y Sakura.

- ¡Yamazaki, no digas más mentiras! – Le gritó Chiharu arrastrándolo de la camisa hasta la casa.

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

- Y tú, no contestaste, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Sakura no podía contestarle por la risa.

- Shaoran, ya esta. Solo fue un beso y ya se fueron. – lo tranquilizo Meiling.

- Pero pudo haberle hecho daño. – Insistió mirando a Sakura que no podía dejar de reír.

- Pero no lo hizo. – le rebatió

- ¿Sakura, quien era? – Volvió a preguntarle agarrándola de los brazos. - ¡No puedes andar por ahí besando a cualquiera!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa donde yo meto la boca? – Rió ella mirando a Kero y Eriol bailar como gays al ritmo de Village People.

- Sakura. – Intento de nuevo para hacerla entender, no tenia mucha paciencia. – escúchame, es por una cuestión de seguridad ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nosotros no hubiéramos estado?

Sakura se acercó a él y lo enfrento. – Escúchame Li, ya me disculpe y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

- No se trata de una simple disculpa, Sakura. Pudo haberte lastimado, no puedes andar por ahí…

- ¿Besando a cualquiera?- Termino ella por él. - ¿Y tu si? ¿quieres tener una discusión sobre géneros? Porque no te creas que no te vi ahí con Ruby.

- ¿Y Ruby que tiene que ver? ¡Estamos hablando de ti!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa a quien bese? ¡Puedo besar a quien se me de la gana!

Y para demostrar aquel punto, cuando paso Tomoyo por al lado de ella le tomo el rostro sin darle tiempo a nada y la beso rápidamente en los labios. Solo un breve roce de labios pero dejaba suficientemente claro su punto.

Tomoyo rió cuando la dejo libre y se reunió con los chicos, que estaban sorprendidos y muertos de risa por la acción.

- ¡Sakura! – La volvió a regañar abriendo mucho los ojos, sin dar credito a lo que veía. - ¡Para ya!

Y de la nada apareció Meiling, repitiendo la acción de Sakura basandola de la misma manera.

¿Pero todas se habían vuelto locas?

- ¡Meiling! – le gruño ya de malhumor.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó inocentemente. – Solo quería saber porqué tanto alboroto.

Sakura seguía sin prestarle atención bailando sola, tomándole las manos, moviéndole los brazos.

- ¿Sabes Li? Aparte de ser un patán, creo que eres un mentiroso.

- ¿Eh? – Balbuceo caminando hacia atrás mientras que ella se acercaba acechadoramente.

- Un muy mal mentiroso por cierto.

Seguía caminando hacia atrás, intentando mantener distancia. Por alguna razón ella lo asustaba.

- Creo que lo que te molesta es que las quieres todas. – lo acuso clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho y bajo el tono de voz solo para que él la escuchara. – O quizás lo que realmente te molesta es que querías que te besara a ti.

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, nunca habría creído capaz a Sakura de hablar así.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es eso Shaoran, quieres que te bese a ti?

Shaoran busco auxilio con la mirada, pero, para variar un poco, ninguno ya les prestaba atención. Salvo Eriol, que únicamente sonrió pero lo miro de manera implícita para que supiera que se las iba a tener que arreglar solo. Estaba demasiado perdido en el calor que sentía por la cercanía de Sakura, que se olvido de donde estaba pisando. Ella paso una mano por su pecho, sobre su camiseta polo verde y lo aferro acercándolo a ella. Sakura se puso en puntitas de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a su boca.

Le rozo con la nariz la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

- Shaoran… -murmuró sensualmente erizándole el bello de la nuca. – Por todas las burlas.

Frunció el ceño sin entender y cuando la miró lo supo, ya era demasiado tarde.

La loca de Kinomoto lo había empujado al agua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

Bueno, las cosas por momentos parecen que se complican y a veces empeoran. Pero a mi criterio lo positivo de todo esto es que ya no son indiferentes entre ellos. Son completamente conscientes del otro y no se puede negar que hay una atraccion mutua con la que estan tratando de luchar.

No se a ustedes, pero a mi me encanta ver a Sakura descubriendose a si misma como mujer sin dejar de ser quien es ella misma.

Y Shaoran, bueno es Shaoran... a mas de una de nosotras nos gustaría tener uno asi. ¡Sobre todo celoso!

Antes que me olvide; si bien Kouta no es de Sakura Card Captors, es un personaje que realmente existe. Esta en la serie Elfen Lied y tiene un aire a Shaoran fisicamente (vuelvo a repetir solo tiene un aire) Podría decirse que es el tipo de persona que puede hacer recordar a otra.

En fin, supongo que todas pasamos por el proceso de sentirnos rechazadas o fuera de lugar en algunas ocasiones. Por lo menos yo conoci el sentimiento y por eso imagino el conflicto que debe estar pasando Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la proxima!


	5. Lamidas

**_Sakura Card Captors © Clamp_**

* * *

><p><em>No todos los hechos de esta narración son mera casualidad y cualquier parecido a la realidad tampoco es mera coincidencia.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe Diem IV<strong>

**Lamida.**

* * *

><p>El estallido de risas resonó en su cabeza mientras hundía el rostro en agua fría y se masajeaba las manos húmedas en el cuello, mientras que algunas gotas se mezclaban con el sudor y resbalaban por su desnuda espalda. Tomoyo la ayudo a secarse con una toalla y le retoco el maquillaje mientras que Meiling estaba sentada en el retrete. Las tres metidas en el pequeño baño en una semi-reunión a la que se sumaron poco a poco Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.<p>

Sakura no le veía la gracia. Apenas si se reconocía. Decidió no volver a tomar alcohol por el resto de la noche, ya se había pasado de la línea, estaba cubierta su cuota de rebeldía y en menos de unas horas había dejado plasmadas unas cuantas anécdotas en el recuerdo de sus compañeros de escuela. Sobre todo en Shaoran Li. Se había asegurado que la recordaría para el resto de su vida como la loca que lo tiro a la piscina solo por intentar defenderla.

La punzada de culpabilidad se instalo sin remedio, pero no se permitió hacerle mucho caso. El y solo el había sido el culpable. Si no lo hubiera visto a milímetros del rostro de Ruby no hubiera perdido el control. Si, había sido eso. Kuota solo estaba intentando ser gracioso con ella y en cuanto había visto a Shaoran con Ruby tan de cerca siguió su instinto y cometió el error de besar a Kuota.

No había sido su primer beso, era un poco infantil a veces ¡Pero tenia 17 años por el amor de Dios! De vez en cuando, en alguna salida con las chicas, algún chico atractivo se acercaba a ella y bueno, era la naturaleza humana. Hasta ahora no entendía a las demás cuando hablaban de andar en las nubes cuando se besaban con sus respectivos novios o chicos ocasionales. Pero a Sakura no le había pasado con ninguno de los pocos, incluido Kuota. El había sido su beso mas efusivo y bruto que había tenido y no fue agradable en lo absoluto. De solo pensarlo una arcada se subió por su garganta pero fue capaz de controlarla. Si no hubiera tomado alcohol para empezar no habría pasado todo aquello. Si aquello hubiera sucedido de igual manera sin aquella sensación de libertad que solo produce aquel liquido en grandes cantidades se habría limitado a apartar la vista y hacerse a la idea que tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de ver besarse a Shaoran y a Ruby mas a menudo.

Algún sonido debió haber hecho porque llamo la atención de Meiling.

– ¿A que se debe ese suspiro?

– A nada, la verdad. – Meiling frunció los labios es un gesto patente de no creerle y se resigno. - Bueno, la verdad me siento como una idiota.

– ¿Y eso por que? – Le pregunto Rika mientras se retocaba las pestañas.

– Yo bese a Kuota y después lo aparte, si no lo hubiera provocado...

– ¡Ni lo digas, Sakura! – La interrumpió Tomoyo. – Todos vimos como quiso pasarse cuando le dijiste que parara, ese chico tiene manos rápidas.

– Pero lo provoque...

– Tampoco como para armar un escándalo. – La cortó Meiling con su corta paciencia. – Sentiste ganas de besarlo, lo hiciste. Te quiso tocar delante de todos, lo paraste y no se detuvo. Resumen, te defendiste, no hizo caso ¿Y que recibió...?

– ¡Un tremendo chorro de agua! – Estallo de risa Naoko, contagiando a las demás, acomodándose los lentes.

Sakura intento mantenerse seria pero se le escapo una risa.

Alguien intento abrir la puerta pero Tomoyo y Rika la trabaron.

– En algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí.

– No se como volveré a mirar a Shaoran después de esto, te lo aseguro.

– No se que te poseyó, Sakura. – Comento Chiharu. – Primero aquel chico que no sabemos de donde salio, ni tu raro acercamiento a Li ¿Y que fue eso de empujarlo?

Sakura miro hacia otra parte, aparentando mirarse en el espejo quitándose manchas inexistentes.

– Estaba molestándome con el tema del beso, después me reprocho mis momentos románticamente furtivos con Tomoyo y Meiling. – Recordó haciendo regresar una nueva ola de risas. – Y yo le respondí que yo no le preguntaba que hacia el a los besos con Ruby...

– ¿Con Ruby? – La interrumpió Rika frunciendo las cejas, mirando a las demás sin entender. – ¿Que paso con Ruby?

– ¿Se beso con Ruby? – Pregunto Naoko.

– Si, ¿no los viste? – Respondió, intentando parecer lo mas indiferente posible.

Meiling le sonrió a Tomoyo de manera cómplice.

– Sakura, en ningún momento se besaron Shaoran y Ruby. – Le aseguro Chiharu.

– Yo los vi. – La contradijo.

– No es cierto.

– Si, lo es. Los vi.

– ¿Donde?

– Afuera, cuando yo estaba con Kuota.

– ¿Como podrías verlos estando tan ocupada con Kuota?

Las mejillas de Sakura se acaloraron un poco. – Un momento antes de mi incidente con Kuota.

– No, Sakura, no se besaron.

– ¡Que si!

– ¡Que no! – Le gritaron todas a la vez.

– ¡Pero si yo los vi...! – Comenzó a asegurar otra vez y paro – ¡Oh dios mió tienen razón, no los vi! – Por la expresión con la que la miraron sintió la necesidad de agregar. – ¡Bueno, pero estaban muy cerca!

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

– N-nada, b-bueno el me estaba reprochando y fue ahí cuando me canso y lo empuje, fin del asunto.

Tomoyo chasqueo la lengua varias veces en un claro signo de reproche. – Eso estuvo mal, Sakura.

– ¡Ya lo se, por eso no quiero salir de aquí! – Ya sabia de lo que era capaz Shaoran con tal de vengarse, ya no volvería a escuchar Aerosmith sin ruborizarse, aunque no fuera el tema de Pink y si así fuera lo sentiría burlarse de ella una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Y lo mas gracioso el asunto era que su primera intención no había sido empujarlo al agua. Había sido acercarse y provocarlo, para burlarse de el por una vez e irse triunfante. Pero había subestimado a Shaoran y a sus propias hormonas. Shaoran y su perfume; Shaoran y su colonia para después de afeitar y el olor propio a Shaoran. Y el error mas estúpido de todos fue cuando paso la nariz por su cuello, había querido enterrar la cara y quedarse allí para siempre, y todo termino yéndose al traste cuando le toco el pecho con la intención de abrazarlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue empujarlo, pero no sin antes darle su merecido por hacerla sentir de esa manera.

– Bueno, mira el lado positivo Sakura, argumento Rika. – Lo más curioso de todo es que precisamente fue Shaoran quien dejo a Ruby de lado para ir a defenderte.

– Es cierto, yo pensé que seria Eriol, que siempre es el apaciguador del grupo o Kero, como es su casa...

– Yamazaki ya hubiera ido directamente para comenzar una pelea. – Aseguro Chiharu revoleando los ojos, acomodándose el cabello.

Todas se quedaron en un completo silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos. Meiling seguía reprimiendo una sonrisa e intentaba no mirar a Tomoyo. Esta ultima hacia lo mismo. El plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

Ahora solo quedaba todo en manos de ellos.

_**oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-**_

La desgraciada lo había tirado al agua. Shaoran estaba tan estupefacto que no se había decidido aun por el enfado o por la risa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque el fue el primero de una larga cadena de adolescentes locos y muertos de calor en hacer lo mismo. Era como un Apocalipsis. La música a todo lo que daba y gente por todas partes. Yamazaki y Eriol se las ingeniaron muy bien para colocar otro par de luces de colores en el patio y un artefacto que mandaba un láser verde para todas partes. Eriol corrió y en el camino dejo las zapatillas y se tiro a la piscina para hundirle la cabeza bajo del agua.

Se unieron Kero y Yamazaki con otra tanda de gente. No era tan malo después de todo, hacia calor. Lo que si le enfadaba era lo que ella le había hecho a su cuerpo. Había creído que había estado a punto de besarlo y a pesar de lo mucho que se había resistido a pensarlo durante semanas, realmente lo quería. No dejaba de pensarlo durante el día, de soñarlo por las noches. Quería saber como sabia, como seria. Imaginaba que seria dulce y feroz. Lo imaginaba por como ella reaccionado a sus juegos en aquella misma piscina. Aquel maldito juego que se fue de control y lo comenzó todo. En aquel mismo lugar.

La busco con la mirada pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Tampoco ninguna otra del grupo. Curiosamente Ruby tampoco. Pensó buscarla por un momento, pero no estaba bien usar a una persona para descargar lo que le hacia sentir otra.

¿Desde cuando el era una persona decente?

Simple. Desde que tenía memoria. No se puede tener una madre, cuatro hermanas y una prima y no tener el menor respeto por las mujeres y para no aprender nada. Uno nunca sabe cuanto se puede ilusionar a una persona con pequeños gestos que quizás no significan nada, pero para el otro si...

No sabía a que se debía el acercamiento de Ruby, pero lo mejor seria que mejor se mantuviera lejos de ella. Además era una conocida/amiga o lo que sea de Meiling y algunas veces se cruzaban. Había mujeres por todas partes como para satisfacer ciertas necesidades.

Además las cosas estaban raras con Sakura, eso ya era claro y obvio para todo el mundo, al menos eso suponía. Ya no podía seguir negándoselo ni a el ni a nadie. Ni a Kerberos. Se sintió mal por el en un principio pero con el correr de las semanas se dio cuenta que a Kero en realidad le gustaban todas las mujeres; rubias, morenas, coloradas, altas, bajas, gordas, flacas... etc. El mismo Kero recalco varias veces que en su país natal los ojos claros no eran comunes y que por eso se sentía atraído en parte por Sakura. Pero Meiling, Ruby y varias otras chicas del instituto y del barrio los tenían de manera similar. Ante aquello el dijo estar enamorado de los ojos de Sakura.

Ese comentario no había sido hace mucho y Shaoran había querido golpearlo, pero seguido a eso dijo estar enamorado de los pies de Meiling y del cabello de Tomoyo. Así que ya era libre para... ¿que?

¿Que quería estar con ella? Cierto

¿Que quería besarla? Verdad.

¿Que quería probarla de todas las maneras posibles? Mas que a nada.

¿Pero después que? Era Sakura. Una vez satisfecha su necesidad por ella se le pasaría y saltaría hacia otra cosa. Ella era un capricho. Un capricho muy tentador, por cierto. Pero era Sakura y la conocía de toda la vida, de alguna manera convivía con ella varias horas todos los días. Y, otra vez, era muy amiga de Meiling. Incluso iba a su casa.

Sakura que en algún momento para él, tal vez fue solo una más del grupo de clase y amiga cercana de su prima. Nunca pensó que la vería mas que una cara más de todos los días. Mucho menos que la desearía o que le despertaría los instintos de una forma tan salvaje como lo había hecho.

Pero ella lo tenía desconcertado. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido.

Y lo más frustrante de todo era que no podía olvidar al payaso al que había besado. Quizás volvería a verla y ya no tendría forma de saber si se seguirían viendo después de eso porque habían terminado las clases.

Salvo que le sonsacara información a Meiling...

No, no. Eso seria subestimar la inteligencia de su prima y bastante tonto de su parte. Caería en la boca del lobo y lo llevaría a una situación donde se vería forzado a aclarar cosas que ni él mismo tenia claras aun.

Aunque no era un problema suyo.

- ¡Shaoran! - Grito Yamazaki sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miro, buscándolo y rió al ver que lo llamaba para que corriera en su auxilio. Eriol y Kero se turnaban y le hundían la cabeza en el agua. Decidió que lo mejor sería no intervenir. Hasta ahora sus amigos no le habían sido de mucha ayuda. Salio de la pileta. Algunos de los otros chicos, los menos tímidos, se habían quedado en ropa interior. Hecho que sirvió solo para alentar a otros a que lo hicieran.

Entro a la casa quitándose el polo, que se pegaba a su piel. Como pudo fue esquivando a la gente que prefirió quedarse en la improvisada pista de baile. Los jeans le pesaban al estar empapados y no quería arriesgarse a andar en boxers por ahí delante de Sakura, menos aun con la tela mojada. No era por vergüenza. Era específicamente por Sakura, que tenia esa habilidad misteriosa para hacer que toda su sangre se fuera directamente hacia el sur.

Ya bastante malo había sido que notara a su _amigo_ en la piscina aquella vez. Como pudo logro llegar hasta el angosto pasillo, casi desierto, con la intención de llegar a la habitación de Kerberos para tomar prestado alguno de sus pantalones cuando vio abrirse la puerta del baño. En fila fueron saliendo Meiling, Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Sakura. En ese orden, haciéndole recordar el auto de payasos de los dibujos animados. Todas lo miraron y sonrieron, pero siguieron su camino. La única que no lo miro fue ella, la culpable de sus más recientes desgracias.

Si creía que lo iba a hacer pasar un infierno, en todos los sentidos, estabas más que equivocada, se aseguraría demostrárselo.

Dejo que se alejaran un poco cuando a la última de la fila la tomo desprevenida, le tapo la boca con el polo mojado que se había quitado y la metió en el baño sin que nadie los viera.

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - Le grito Sakura, separándose a los empujones de él.

- ¿Te crees muy lista empujándome al agua, cierto?

Ella tuvo la amabilidad de al menos parecer avergonzada.

- Bueno, sobre eso...

- No vuelvas a provocarme como lo hiciste antes o te llevo directo a la piscina.

Se formo un silencio incomodo. No pensó que con eso ella reaccionaria así. Midió sus palabras y repitió lentamente su última frase. Su propia expresión cambio en su rostro. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, evocando aquel primer encuentro en la piscina.

Bonito castigo...

¡Que metida de pata!

¡Bravo Shaoran, excelente elección de palabras! Se recriminó para sus adentros.

Ella parecía aun perpleja cuando de repente reacciono. - ¡No, espera! - Grito ella antes de que el pudiera aclarar nada. - No puedo ir a la piscina, no con esta ropa.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Ni bien lo termino de preguntar cuando su mente evoco una espalda completamente desnuda, libre de cualquier sostén, con un lindo hueco en el inicio de la cintura.

Inevitablemente también recordó la tanga, se jugaría la cabeza a que era una tanga, de encaje turquesa. Pero eso ya era otra cosa.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas ella estallo. - Con este trapo estaré en algo mas que un aprieto y no podré ir al instituto nunca mas. Si quieres revancha, hazlo, pero no hoy.

- Hoy no te salvas de nada. Yo siempre voy al día.

- Shaoran, piensa que yo podría ser alguna de tus hermanas...

- Pero no lo eres, encanto. - La interrumpió, gozando cada segundo el nerviosismo de ella.- Además, con todo el lío que hay ahí afuera te aseguro que nadie notara nada.- Ante el silencio de ella, que lo miraba aterrada, se atrevió a agregar con cinismo. - O quizás, como ya se fue tu chico, ya no te interesa andar mostrándote por ahí.

Ese último comentario había estado muy fuera de lugar. Y lo peor de todo es que a esa distancia, pudo leer perfectamente las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de ella. La había herido y faltado el respeto de una manera baja y vulgar. No había querido hacerlo, las palabras fluyeron amargamente cuando la recordó besándose afuera, hacia menos de dos horas con otro que no era el.

Un beso que había iniciado ella.

Toda la cólera que hacia un rato no sabia como canalizar, regreso a él en oleadas y lo preparo para el cachetazo que vio venir.

Cuando la mano de Sakura se movió a una gran velocidad en el aire, la atrapo y la empujo contra la puerta, sujetándole la mano con fuerza arriba de su cabeza.

- ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, suéltame!

- Ahora también es asunto mío, linda. Te recuerdo que casi hay una pelea ahí afuera por ti porque el señor se estaba poniendo un poco violento.

Volvió a mirarla con atención a la cara y todo el enojo que vio se desvaneció para reemplazarlo de culpabilidad.

- Shaoran, ya te dije que lo siento...

- ¿Quien es? - La interrumpió sin pensar e insistió cuando ella guardo silencio y frunció el ceño. - ¿Lo volverás a ver?

Shaoran no entendía que le pasaba. Jamás hablaba tan íntimamente con una mujer, mucho menos pedía explicaciones. Ni siquiera a Meiling. Además, se reprocho a si mismo, que Sakura y él no eran nada, ni siquiera eran amigos. Trato de imaginar, en un segundo, que hubiese pasado si en el lugar de Sakura hubiese sido cualquier otra de sus compañeras. Seguramente el resultado habría sido el mismo. Incluso se habría arriesgado a irse a los golpes. Pero una vez que se hubieran ido probablemente se habría reído, bromeado con los chicos, darse media vuelta e irse para continuar su vida en paz.

¿Por que con Sakura era diferente?

- Se llama Kuota, no sabe nada de mí, ni siquiera le di mi número. Es un cliente de restaurante pero solo lo invite aquí hoy. No sabe nada más de mí.

Aquella afirmación lo dejaba algo mas tranquilo, la razón no quiso analizarla.

El silencio otra vez se instalo entre ellos.

Shaoran en ningún momento la soltó, pero si poco a poco dejo de ejercer presión. En algún momento le soltó la muñeca, pero sus manos se encontraban unidas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Sakura, con su mano libre, lo mantenía en una engañosa distancia, sujetándolo por el hombro, distrayéndose con el contacto de su piel.

Con un suspiro agotador Shaoran apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

- ¿La besaste? – Pregunto Sakura de repente.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. – ¿A quien?

- A Ruby. – Aclaro ella tranquilamente, disfrutando el extraño momento de intimidad. Con el correr de los minutos fue permitiéndose, por primera vez, acariciarle el hombro con la yema de los dedos lentamente. A el no pareció molestarle, por lo que continuo la caricia. Dejo vagar su mano y de la misma forma acaricio la piel de su cuello. Shaoran suspiro y se acomodo mejor, para darle más acceso. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gruñir de satisfacción, pero de todos modos la dejo hacer, no queriendo asustarla. Por nada del mundo quería que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- No la bese. – Dijo en voz baja y aclaro – Ni hoy ni nunca. – Ella suspiro largamente y el aire que exhaló por la boca toco su piel, provocando que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara. – ¿Qué me estas haciendo? – Le pregunto angustiosamente, en una voz aun mas baja que antes, casi en un susurro.

Sakura no respondió, demasiado acalorada y confundida como para armar una oración o buscar alguna excusa. Así que respondió la pregunta con una caricia que nunca se detuvo y siguió camino hasta su nuca y peino con los dedos en el cabello corto y húmedo.

Con la mano libre, hasta ese momento suspendida en el aire, Shaoran acaricio su cintura, viajando por el contorno de su cuerpo con un toque mas preciso y mas seguro que ella, pero aun así con temor de asustarla. Con su rostro acaricio el de ella con lentitud y ella respondió de igual manera.

Sakura estaba en el aire, sentía que flotaba en una nube, pero muy conciente de su toque, perdida en el mar de sensaciones. El pasó repetidas veces su ceja contra la mejilla de ella y algo de los brillos de su sombra de ojos quedaron en el rostro de él. En un arrebato de valentía se animo a pasar sus labios por la mejilla de él. Shaoran la abrazo y la apretó contra él.

Shaoran creía que estaba a punto de prenderse fuego, aun cuando sus pantalones estaban mojados gracias a la broma de ella.

¡No tenia idea de por que no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de Sakura!

Por esa vez no se resistió y se permitió acariciarla un poco más. Cuando ella le rozó la mejilla con los labios la apretó contra si y le levanto una pierna, enganchándosela en la cintura.

No podía resistirlo más. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y la lamió de lado a lado y aspiro su perfume todas las veces que quiso. Ella le respondió con un jadeo y alzo el mentón para darle un mejor acceso. Cuando estaba atendiendo el otro lado, ella lo acaricio nuevamente con el rostro y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

Aquello fue demasiado y aunque no eran mas que caricias inocentes, no mas allá de la ropa y sin tocar absolutamente nada, el estaba completamente encendido. La sujeto con mas fuerza aun y se movió un poco para tantear la reacción de ella. Sakura respondió con la misma intensidad e incluso se movió ligeramente para la comodidad de los dos. Estaba tan complacido con su respuesta que comenzó a moverse con mas ímpetu y froto rápidas y repetidas veces su erección contra su cuerpo. Sakura lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y el la mordió en el cuello.

Tocaron la puerta y su nube mágica se evaporo al instante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Se miraron como si no se hubieran visto nunca, sorprendidos por la manera en la que se dejaron llevar, con la respiración agitada. Sakura se movió rápidamente y se giro para salir, pero el no soltó la mano que los unía y volvió a apretarla contra la puerta; esta vez con su espalda en su pecho.

Como ninguno de los dos respondió, del otro lado intentaron abrir. Sakura bloqueó el paso con su cuerpo y Shaoran gruño.

- Esta ocupado, ya salgo. – Se tomo un momento para calmarse y agrego susurrándole al oído. – Ahora estaremos un poco más a mano. – Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle de que estaba hablando, le mordió otra vez el cuello, para sanarle la herida con otra lamida.

La soltó y ella volteo torpemente para mirarlo.

Sakura busco tímidamente su mirada una vez que él se alejo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shaoran aclaro. – Si no te importa, yo quiero salir después. – Sakura lo miro sin entender, bajo la mirada hasta que noto su problema y enrojeció. Pese a las circunstancias se atrevió a fastidiarla. – No soy un santo. – Bromeo riéndose.

Sakura no supo que responder ante el chiste fuera de lugar y se quedo estática en su sitio.

- Sakura, si no te vas ahora te besaré, y si te beso te acariciaré e iré mas lejos. Una vez que empiece no podré parar. De verdad, no soy un santo.

Sakura abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, levanto una mano para decir algo.

- Me fijare si viene alguien. – Asomo la cabeza, miro ambos lados y salio tan rápido como pudo.

Al final ella si había notado a su _amigo_ después de todo y no solo eso, ahora tenía que encargarse de él con urgencia. Cuando se decidió acabar su problema volvieron a llamar a la puerta. No, lo mejor seria quedarse quieto un largo rato.

_**oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-**_

_**¡Hola!  
><strong>_

**La verdad que ****creo que me quedo algo corto el capitulo, pero extenderlo no habria tenido sentido. Gracias por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo para leerme.**_**  
><strong>_

**Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!  
><strong>


	6. Brownie

**Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obras de las chicas de Clamp**.

_Este es mi humilde homenaje a mi ídola; la diosa Marilyn Monroe, a quien va dedicado este capitulo con mi más sincero cariño._

_¡A Diana!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Carpe Diem VI<strong>_

"**Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend**_**"**_

_**— Los caballeros las prefieren rubias.**_

— _**No, no es cierto. Yo las prefiero castañas.**_

Después del _incidente_ del baño, Sakura y Shaoran se evitaron por el resto de la noche. Las veces que tuvieron que acercarse fue por sus amigos, que formaron un grupo. En las pocas ocasiones que sus miradas se cruzaron, fingieron mirar hacia otra parte. Aunque no pudieron mantenerse distanciados por mucho tiempo. Tanto las amigas de Sakura, como los amigos de Shaoran se movían en grupo y se veían obligados a estar relativamente cerca.

Tampoco hubo rastros de Ruby, para la tranquilidad de Sakura.

Bailaron hasta el final la noche y aunque por instantes pensaron que la policía llegaría de un momento a otro, terminaron la velada sin inconvenientes.

Finalmente la fiesta concluyó con las primeras luces del amanecer.

La casa quedó hecha un desastre. Aunque no había destrozos importantes, era un caos total. El suelo estaba mugriento y mojado por todos los que habían entrado y salido de la piscina. Papeles de golosinas, botellas de cerveza, de gaseosas, estaban por donde miraran; de los adornos que las chicas habían colgado, pocos sobrevivieron y se encontraban desparramados y rotos por todas partes.

Naoko se sentó en el sofá cuando paso la mano distraídamente, desperezándose, cuando tocó algo pegajoso. Asqueada saco la mano pensando que había tocado alguna goma de mascar o los restos de alguna golosina ajena, pero cuando miro mejor, notó una mancha blancuzca que salía de…

¡Dios mió, que asco! – Gritó levantándose rápidamente. Corrió a la cocina y metió la mano en el grifo.

Sakura, picada por la curiosidad se acercó con Meiling para ver que era lo que provocaba tanto escándalo.

Meiling comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse y Sakura intentaba imaginar que era aquella cosa hasta que se dio cuenta lo que era y puso una mueca de asco.

Dios, Dios, Dios. – Repitió Naoko sin cesar con la mano debajo del grifo, refregando rápidas y repetidas veces con detergente y lavandina. — ¡Esto es un asco! ¿Saben las bacterias que acaban de transmitirme? ¡En la vida voy a olvidar esto!

— Bueno, y eso es todo lo mas cercano a el sexo que vas tener. –

— ¡Cállate Chiharu! – Ladró Naoko, histérica sin dejar de lavar. – ¡Tendré que amputarme la mano por esto!

Al menos algunos la habían pasado bien, pensó Sakura.

Comenzaron a correr los muebles a sus lugares originales. Las chicas se dividieron las tareas de limpieza y los varones comenzaron a desinstalar los equipos de audio y luces.

Meiling se acercó a Kero. — ¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó al verlo cabizbajo, llamando la atención de los demás. — ¿Es que no la pasaste bien anoche?

— ¡Oh no milady!, fue una noche épica. – Admitió sin dejar lugar a dudas. – Pero falto la cereza de la noche. ¡Al gran Kero le falto su pedazo de pastel!

Sakura lo miró confundida, frunciendo las cejas. – Pero Kero, anoche no hubo pastel…

Shaoran revoleó los ojos y se acercó a ella. – Kinomoto, eres una lerda, ¡Quiere decir que no tuvo sexo!

— Eww, demasiado información. – Interrumpió Meiling. – Voto porque nos apresuremos y salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar donde trabaja Sakura? – Sugirió Naoko, refregándose las manos con alcohol en gel.

— Yo los alcanzo mas tarde, tengo que darme una ducha, hoy tengo media jornada en el trabajo.

— ¿Pero Sakura, hoy no es tu día libre?

— Lo es, pero estoy cubriendo a mi compañera y oh. – Se alegró cuando se acordó de un detalle importante. – Acabo de recordar que hoy me toca ser Janis Joplin. ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Tomoyo?! ¡Seré genial por un día! ¡Y hippie! Una total y completamente cómoda hippie con jeans y zapatillas. – Y recordó, completamente alucinada. – Y lo mejor de todo, ¡libre de peluca!

— Me alegro por ti, Sakura. – Le dijo Tomoyo, riendo. – Eres tan feliz con tan poco.

_No tienes idea_, pensó Shaoran aliviado de no tener que pasar de nuevo por el fuego, y cuando se refería al fuego, se refería al cuero rojo del trajecito de la otra vez. Y es que todo estaba tan revuelto, aunque extrañamente todo parecía ir acomodándose solo. Como si fuera un rompecabezas nuevo; un rompecabezas de quinientas fichas, al fin pero sólo con pasar la mano encima se acomodaban solas…

Bueno, quizás el último Circulo Express no había sido una buena idea, al menos no a una hora tan temprana con el resto de los varones, en la cocina mientras las chicas limpiaban y creían que ellos acomodaban. Tenia la cabeza aun mas embotada de lo que ya estaba. Tomó aire y estiró los brazos, completamente relajado, pero aun así intentando despabilarse un poco. Percibió que lo miraban y abrió los ojos para encontrase con Kinomoto, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Si bien se dedicaron a ignorarse después de su breve encuentro, esta vez se sostuvieron la mirada.

— Hey. – Lo saludó ella con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Hey. – Devolvió él el saludo.

— Nos vemos al rato…

Lo último que escuchó Sakura fue la voz de Meiling. – ¡Shaoran, deja de holgazanear y ayúdanos a terminar!

Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, cerro la puerta y se fue al trabajo.

_**oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*—**_

Sakura definitivamente le estaba tomando el ritmo al trabajo, no es que fuera una ciencia. Pero al menos la bandeja no amenazaba constantemente con caerse perdiendo el equilibrio a cada rato, pero a veces cuando no llevaba tantas cosas se animaba y usaba una sola mano, todo un progreso.

_¡Solo un poco más de practica, como todo! _Se consoló mentalmente no muy convencida, pero no se deprimía porque a sus jefes les parecía graciosa su manera de trabajar, ingeniándoselas entre tacos, vestidos y una bandeja repleta de cosas.

Una de sus compañeras llevaba tres, ¡TRES! ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para servir una sin tirar las otras dos? Era un misterio. Y no pregunten como, pero ni una vez la vio cayéndosele algo.

En fin, fue hasta la barra para pasar más pedidos y miró a su compañera de trabajo. Ella había llegado primero y la vestimenta de Janis Joplin se la había ganado de mano. No sintió envidia, salvo por las zapatillas que se veían deliciosamente cómodas, pero no se quejaba.

Estaba reconciliándose con los zapatos, aunque aún se rehusaba a usar los de Lady Gaga, es un enigma como esa mujer los soporta por mas de dos horas arriba de un escenario. Pero, otra vez se estaba yendo por las nubes.

Nunca pensó que lo diría… ¡Pero amaba los zapatos!

Sakura la tímida, la plana, la que cuanto menos llamara la atención, más cómoda se sentía… Sakura la insulsa, como muchas veces se sentía. ¡Pero hombre, quien diría que subirse a un buen par de zapatos altos la harían sentirse tan poderosa y femenina! ¡La gente la miraba! Particularmente ese día estaba despampanante, ¡estaba segura que a Tomoyo le daría un ataque!

Normalmente no era conocida por ser egocéntrica, en realidad era bastante insegura y hasta sus mejores amigas se lo recriminaban pero…

¡Era Marilyn Monroe en _The Seven Year Itch_! Hasta se había pintado el lunar y estaba más que encantada también con su peluca platinada con el mismo peinado que usaba en esa película que vio más de quince veces.

¡Hasta estaba tentada de llamar a Tomoyo para que le arme un book de fotos! ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Hasta correría el riego de robárselo (para devolverlo después) para desfilarle a su madre! .Lo usaría todo el día, lo colgaría en la puerta de su closet y lo miraría durante horas, era una replica exacta.

No se sentía así de emocionada desde que Touya se disfrazo de Papá Noel cuando ella tenía cinco años en pleno Julio y le dijo que por ser buena pasaba de visita dejándole una bicicleta rosa.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al ser tan frívola sabiendo que los demás estaban muertos de calor. Tomoyo le había enviado un texto al móvil, avisándole que se habían retrasado. Por lo visto los varones no se habían apresurado tanto en acomodar los equipos electrónicos, ni se habían preocupado demasiado en enroscar debidamente todos los cables.

Se habían entretenido en Dios sabe que.

Se sintió aún peor sabiendo que al correr los muebles más pesados que los chicos movieron, después de vencerse por el cansancio y hostigamiento constante de las chicas, sobre todo Meiling y Chiharu, encontraron vómitos y muchos otros fluidos que eran mejor no mencionar. Tomoyo había utilizado las palabras "_vómitos y fluidos"_ así que entonces, si que era grave el asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior con culpa. Ellos estaban ordenando el desastre de la casa de Kero, lugar al que fue y disfrutó… incluso de su baño.

Un calor repentino la inundó. No como a una tonta como en las novelas románticas juveniles que le encantaba leer, sino más bien era un calor que asociaba más a las novelas eróticas que le pasaba Meiling, que era una lectora devota de aquellos libros.

No se lo iba a reconocer a nadie pero Sakura también tenia un millón de esos en su computadora, incluso no borro la lista indiscreta que su amiga mas alocada le mando, introduciéndola a ese tipo de lecturas. Se había puesto violeta cuando abrió el ordenador y descomprimió el archivo zip. Es que… ¡Bueno, no era para menos! Leer con letras mayúsculas encabezando una lista de cientos de libros con la frase _"Libros para leer con una sola mano"_ podía matar cualquier vestigio de inocencia que tuviera. O eso pensaba hasta sus encuentros cercanos con Shaoran, llegando más o menos a tercera base de una manera bastante rara. Porque, de verdad y para que se entienda:

Llegar a primera base consiste en besos tiernos, que no los hubo. Claramente jamás se besaron y ese tema ya comenzaba a exasperarle. Pero eso era para analizarlo en otro momento.

La segunda base es pasar de besos tiernos a excitantes y las zonas prohibidas pueden ser tocadas. Resopló, tampoco se podía decir que lo hubieran hecho, solo se frotaron cara contra cara y sus partes ¡Dos veces!

Pero de nuevo, ¡no se besaron!

(Y punto y aparte) ¡En una ocasión hasta se disculpó el desgraciado!

Pero había estado más que dispuesta a dejarlo tocar, no se sentía como una vulgar o una cualquiera o chica fácil. Fue placentero y punto. Aparte de sexy y tierno y sabia por mano propia, bueno, no realmente por manopropia que no le era indiferente.

La confundía pero el recordar _"Si no te vas ahora, te besare, y si te beso, te acariciaré e iré mas lejos. Una vez que empiece no podré parar" y para rematar había agregado "De verdad, no soy un santo"_

Se llevo una mano al cuello, sabiendo algo tan íntimo de él, le gustaba dar pequeños mordiscos cuando… estaba entusiasmado. Sabía que no era la única que sabía eso, pero no por eso se sentía menos contenta.

¡Estaba feliz!

Además ella ya se había dado cuenta que compartía ese pequeño gusto…

Era mejor no seguir haciéndose una película, aunque se reconocía para si que había recordado ese momento como una cinta que se rebobinaba una y otra vez con un final diferente varias veces. ¿Y si se hubiera quedado? Si no hubieran tocado la puerta, ¿hasta donde hubieran llegado? ¿La habría acariciado por debajo de la blusa? ¿Le hubiera llevado la mano a su entrepierna, como tantas veces escuchó a las chicas contarles entre chistes? Hasta Tomoyo bromeó y comentó solo entre su grupo de amigas, que Eriol siempre lo hacia cuando quería llegar hasta el final de todas las bases y hacer la carrera. Y por más atónita que estaba todas asintieron con sonrisas tontas.

Y ella seguía siendo la virgen del grupo…

Hasta Naoko, ratón de biblioteca, había hecho la carrera. ¡En la biblioteca!

No le molestaba, pero hasta no hacia mucho no le interesaba. Solo suponía que era algo que le gustaría recordar y que fuera duradero y especial, como la relación de Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Pero ahora le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad y de los besos que había recibido, para nada castos, contando el de Kuota, ninguno le había despertado las hormonas como los breves momentos íntimos con Shaoran.

¡Sin besos!

Después del suceso en el baño se reunió con las chicas y él regresó al rato; vestido con un pantalón, parte del uniforme de gimnasia del instituto y con el pecho al descubierto. Le pareció raro porque Kero tendía a usar ropa realmente ajustada, salvo por el uniforme de la escuela, pero era mucho mas bajo que Shaoran; por lo que al usarlo le quedaría realmente corto. Pero un comentario al pasar le despejo las dudas, el pantalón era de Shaoran que le había hecho un préstamo a Kero cuando se conocieron.

Sacudió la cabeza, todo el tiempo pensaba en él. Y era ridículo porque era obvio que a él no le pasaba lo mismo. En casi más de diez años jamás cruzaron miradas, más que esos breves encuentros, no compartían nada. Y que el se mostrara entusiasmado por su cercanía era obvio por su edad, las hormonas, el verano y todo eso.

Pero aún así todo el tiempo estaba en su cabeza, analizaba cada detalle de cada segundo al lado de él y prestaba especial atención cuando Meiling o alguno de sus amigos lo nombraban.

Estaba hecha una completa idiota.

Se tomó los treinta minutos de descanso que le correspondían y aprovecho para retocarse el maquillaje y la peluca.

Inevitablemente recordó, otra vez la escena del baño. Y sabía que estaba sonriendo como tonta. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo a solas como para darse el lujo de repasar todos los detalles; como había empezado, cual caricia fue la primera y revivir el momento otra vez.

Pensaba en eso constantemente pero desde la noche anterior no había estado sola. Y estaba mas preocupada en no mirar a Shaoran para no quedar como tonta, ni quería que los demás notaran nada extraño.

Lo último que quería era que las chicas se hicieran las graciosas e hicieran algún comentario delante de Shaoran, o peor aun, de los otros chicos ¿Sabrían los varones sobre esa cosa rara entre ellos? Nah, los varones no son como las mujeres. Y ni siquiera ella lo había mencionado; tampoco le había contado a Tomoyo, a quien le contaba siempre absolutamente todo. Y a Meiling, pero ella era su prima y lo amaba como a un hermano.

Suspiró, como si se sacara de encima algún peso. El encuentro la había dejado confundida pero había sido tan placentero. Mucho más que el primer encuentro el la piscina. Esta vez había sido conciente de cada movimiento de él y de ella. Y se había sentido en llamas, aunque el fue muy tierno. Definirlo como tierno quizás sonaba fuera de lugar, porque si bien había comenzado así, después todo se había puesto mas atrevido. Pero en ningún momento se sintió nerviosa, sino mas bien cuidada, plena.

Y se trataba de Shaoran ni más ni menos.

Ya no había lugar para la confusión, de nada servia negárselo a si misma, él le gustaba. Por lo menos le atraía lo suficiente, bueno más que suficiente, para acostarse por primera vez con él.

Pero hay un abismo entre lo que uno piensa y desea, a los hechos. No es que se estuviera planteando seriamente acostarse con él. No, lo trascendental de asunto era que por primera vez se planteaba el asunto con seriedad.

No estaba fallada como tantas veces habia sospechado, tenia hormonas como cualquiera.

Ahora lo consideraba, lo consideraba bastante. Pero no se hacía ilusiones.

Él nunca la había notado antes. Ella tampoco se habría notado si hubiese sido un hombre, la verdad. Tanto era lo cómoda que estaba con su bajo perfil.

Ella tampoco lo había notado hasta unas semanas antes. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Eso no importaba.

El último mes había sido tan confuso y excitante que no podía manejar sus todas sus emociones. Pero; Sakura no era tonta. Tenía bien claro que el amor y el sexo eran cosas aparte; para que ambas cosas fueran de la mano; tendrían que ser una pareja. Y ella realmente no lo aguantaba el resto del tiempo. Él podía comportarse como un idiota y al minuto siguiente acariciarla con la más gentil de las caricias.

Los estados bipolares de Shaoran la confundían constantemente y la contagiaban porque no sabía con lo que él iba a salir y la mareaba todo el tiempo y eso la sacaba aún más de quicio.

Dejaría que fluyera.

No iba a seguir devanándose los sesos porque no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sólo tenia claro que le gustaba y que esos momentos íntimos valían lo suficiente la pena como para repetirlos. No era una niña. Era exitante y natural. Y con Shaoran se sentía correcto.

Se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta que si seguía allí parada no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Miro el reloj; se había entretenido quince minutos. Salió del vestuario de mujeres justo en el mismo momento en que sus amigos entraban todos juntos por la puerta en el lado opuesto del restaurante.

Las mariposas se asentaron en su estómago y le empezaron a sudar las manos. Shaoran estaba también allí, otra vez. Agarro una lata de Coca—Cola de la heladera bien fría y se obligo a calmarse un poco.

¡Ojalá existiera veneno para mariposas estomacales!

Para cuando llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos ellos ya se habían sentado en una mesa que simulaba estar dentro de un auto descapotable, pero aun así estaban bien estrujados. Estaban tan ensimismados intentado acomodarse que no la notaron llegar.

— ¿Será que admitan rubias en el grupo? – Preguntó, interrumpiendo casualmente. Se sentó junto a Naoko y la empujo un poco más para que le haga un lugar.

— ¡Kero! – Le regañaron las demás chicas.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír como histérica y se hizo hacia delante, frente a ella. — ¿Sakura? ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! ¡Estas irreconocible! ¿¡Por que no me lo dijiste?! ¡No traje mi cámara de video! – Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó la cámara fotográfica. — ¡Posa!

Ser el centro de atención no era algo normal para Sakura, y lo encontraba absolutamente incomodo.

Con las mejillas un poco encendidas, intento aparentar desinterés. – Sólo es un disfraz, Tomoyo. ¡Que me queda fabuloso!

Todos rieron, excepto Shaoran que, curiosamente, se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia abajo.

Sakura tuvo especial cuidado cuando le tocó mirarlo y rápidamente él apartó la vista.

— ¡Eres Marilyn! – Confirmó Chiharu.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba esa película? – Preguntó Eriol sin dar crédito a lo que miraba.

— The Seven Year Itch – Respondieron Shaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

— No creo haber visto ninguna de sus películas. – Comentó Meiling, obviando por una vez algunos detalles. O al menos eso imaginó Sakura. – A Shaoran le encantan esas películas, ama todo lo clásico. ¿Verdad Shaoran?

El sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte.

Tomoyo comenzó a sacar fotos, cada vez mas seguidas, en las que se fueron sumando de a uno los demás, sentándose uno encima del otro o tirándose encima de los demás. Eriol abrazo a Kero y de sopetón se tiraron encima de Shaoran, Yamazaki si estiro sobre su falda.

Las chicas se situaron alrededor de Sakura y simularon ser chicas pin—up y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Sakura recordó que en ese momento estaba trabajando...

— Mejor me voy, pero antes díganme que les traigo. – Anotó todo y se fue.

Shaoran la vio marcharse y noto el movimiento de caderas. Supuso que los tacones tenían mucho que ver. Pero aparto la vista rápidamente, no quería que lo pillaran mirándole el culo. Pero si pillo él a sus propios amigos y a muchos otros hombres haciendo lo mismo mientras ella se alejaba. Tal y como en la película Shaoran se la pasaba fantaseando con su vecina de banco de escuela. Y que estuviera vestida así, hacia poco para aliviar sus hormonas. Tenia la boca pintada de rojo furioso y los labios rellenos lo tentaban a morderlos. Y el lunar falso lo hacia tener ganas de lamerlo con la lengua hasta borrarlo por completo y volvérselo a pintar.

— ¡Estoy enamorado! – Declaró Kero haciendo reír a todos, menos a Shaoran que gruñó por lo bajo.

— Sakura está muy cambiada. – Opinó Eriol estirando los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

— ¡Esta preciosa!, la verdad. – Puntualizó Yamazaki sin poder apartar la mirada.

— ¡Bueno ya!. – Lo cortó Chiharu en un intento vago para ocultar sus celos. – Yamazaki te necesito para algo.

— Para lo que quieras mi corazón de león, mi ternura, mi cariñito, mi…

— ¡Ya! – Lo volvió a interrumpir Chiharu. – ¡Escúchame!, tengo que irme a ese aburrido campamento anual con mis padres y mi hermano. Mi mamá me preguntó si podrías cuidar de sus plantas.

Eriol se acerco al oído de Shaoran disimuladamente y por lo bajo dijo. – A este siempre le toca cuidar de nuestras plantas, ya es el jardinero oficial del grupo.

Shaoran rió y Yamazaki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa al oírlo. — Claro, mi vida, mi luz, mi sol, mi cielo…

— Ya están con eso otra vez. Van a hacerme vomitar. – Respondió Meiling. – Juro que si sigo viéndolos hacer cosas de parejas voy a tener un derrame.

Sakura rió al escuchar el último comentario cuando llego con los pedidos. — ¿Que van a hacer después?

— Hoy es noche de hombres, mis damas. – Dijo rápidamente Eriol. Últimamente se veían seguido y pasaban casi todos los días juntos. –

— ¡Quédate tranquilo!, que hoy es noche de chicas, ¡zoquete!. – Le respondió Meiling, ofendida de que comenzaran a dejarlas fuera otra vez. La miró a Sakura, fingiendo desinterés. – No te preocupes, Sakura. Cuando salgas del trabajo y llegues a tu casa, avísanos e iremos por ti.

— Está bien. – Dijo con cuidado Sakura. Con la sensación de haber metido la pata. Con una sola pregunta se había dado cuenta que las chicas se sintieron un poco incomodas con el comentario de Eriol. Incluyéndola. Quizás estaban empezando a hartarse de su presencia, o las encontraban aburridas. Frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo y se fue.

El resto comió y bebió, sintiendo una cierta tensión en el aire, pero nadie dijo nada. Las chicas estaban más que molestas con Eriol. Y el resto de los varones estaban confundidos por el comentario. Porque de verdad, no habían arreglado nada. Pero todos captaron la frialdad y la molestia de las chicas.

Realmente Eriol había fastidiado la camaradería que habían estado formando sin querer. Pero aunque también estaban molestos, eran sus amigos y de su lado se iban quedar, era una cuestión de lealtad.

— Bueno, creo que va a ser mejor que durmamos un poco, de verdad siento que se me cierran los ojos. – Dijo Rika a las chicas.

— Si, pero cuando se levanten, comiencen con una cadena de mensajes. – Dijo secamente Meiling y gozó al decir. – ¡Hoy es noche de chicas!

_**oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*—**_

A las seis de la tarde los cuatro varones se reunieron, como siempre, en la casa de Kero.

— ¿En que estabas pensando, Eriol? – Le recriminó Shaoran. – Meiling no me ha hablado en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos para la casa. En otro momento de verdad te lo agradecería pero, lo fastidiaste todo con las chicas.

— ¡Eres un pelmazo! – Yamazaki le dio un coscorrón. – Chiharu ni me hablo cuando me dio las llaves de su casa, ¿Sabes lo que significa que tu novia se enoje contigo? NO SEXO. Ni siquiera de despedida. – Rezongó. – No la voy a ver en todo el fin de semana y no sólo tengo que cuidar de sus plantas, sino que ni siquiera voy a poder tener un poco de sexo, ¡gracias Eriol, muchas gracias!.

— Y las chicas ni siquiera me saludaron, ni siquiera la dulce Rika. Nadie me habló y me vine solo a casa, me siento solo. – Se lamentó Kero

— ¡Dejen de quejarse un poco! – Protestó Eriol. — ¿Es que no usan la cabeza? Tenemos la casa de Chiharu para nosotros, para nuestro Sagrado Circulo.

Se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, entendiendo y lentamente sonrieron con malicia.

— ¡Voy a preparar todo! – Gritó entusiasmado Kero como un niño y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

— ¡Voy a preparar unos tragos! – Avisó Shaoran yéndose hacia el minibar de Kero y comenzó a mezclar bebidas.

Kero se asomó por el pasillo y gritó. – ¡Acuérdate que no me gusta mucho el sabor del alcohol y que no me fue muy bien la ultima vez! – Le recordó y salio corriendo otra vez.

Shaoran asintió, estando de acuerdo y preparó _Mimosas_ de repuesto para no dejarlo fuera.

Eriol lo miro a Yamazaki, y este último levantó los brazos, rendido, dándole la razón.

— De acuerdo, no había pensado en eso. Yo también voy a poner mi _semillita_ de ayuda.

— Oh, eso estará muy bien, porque aquí tengo casi un vivero. – Y le mostró un tapper lleno a reventar con brownie de chocolate.

— Será un desastre. – Predijo Yamazaki, riendo por lo bajo.

Shaoran sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, dando por completo su aprobación, mientras se agachaba buscando mas cosas.

— En la casa de Chiharu deje mi Wii y mis juegos.

— Eso esta muy bien porque yo estoy llevando también esto. – Le dijo Eriol mostrándole la playstation y la guitarra de su juego favorito, con otras cajas de juegos de fútbol y guerra.

— ¡Estoy impresionado!.— Reconoció Yamazaki. – Vas armado hasta los dientes.

Eriol sonrió.

_**oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*—**_

Ya en el living de la casa de Chiharu, comenzaron a prepararlo todo. Shaoran sacó hielo de la nevera de la cocina y regresó con los demás. Yamazaki dejo conectada la Wii y la Playstation mientras que Eriol preparaba la televisión de alta definición.

— ¿¡Kero, que demonios!? – Renegó Shaoran al ver las velas aromatizantes y los pétalos de rosas por todas partes.

— Es una ofrenda de agradecimiento. – Explicó.

— ¡¿Pero ustedes dos no lo vigilan?!

— ¡Estábamos ocupados!

Shaoran tenía en la punta de la lengua que era una mariconada y que esas cosas entre hombres no eran necesarias, cuando escucharon ruidos desde afuera. Se asomaron por la ventana, sin correr las cortinas.

— ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Shaoran agarrado su mochila. — ¡Chiharu!

Comenzaron a levantar las cosas rápidamente, solo las mochilas.

— ¡Mis rosas, mis velas! – Dijo Kero moviéndose en su lugar, sin saber por donde comenzar.

— ¡Mi tapper! – Recordó Eriol e intento ir hasta él cuando Shaoran los tomaba a los dos por el brazo.

— ¡No hay tiempo, déjenlo todo en su lugar! – Los tiró hasta la cocina, para escapar por la puerta trasera mientras escuchaba la llave en la puerta principal.

— ¡Esperen, no me dejen solo! – Susurró a gritos Yamazaki detrás de ellos. — ¡No se como le explicaré esto a Chiharu!

Cerraron justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

— Me dejaron ir así como si nada. – Le dijo Chiharu a Naoko en el hall de entrada. – Supongo que así te das cuenta que ya te estás convirtiendo en un adulto. Sólo les tuve que decir que no quería estar en un campamento un fin de semana, que prefiero estar con mis amigas.

— Eso es bueno, ahora tendremos la casa para nosotras solas y ¡oh! —Se interrumpió al mirar a su alrededor con la boca abierta.

Se quedaron azoradas al ver todas las velas, las flores, las botellas de vino… la Wii y la Playstation.

Chiharu solo pudo llegar a una conclusión lógica. — ¡Awww, Yamazaki me preparó una cena romántica!

— Pero aun faltan unas horas para la cena, además ya les avisamos a todas que nos reunimos aquí hoy. – Le advirtió Naoko mientras tocaban la puerta.

Chiharu fue a abrir. — ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pasen chicas. — Dejó pasar a Sakura, Tomoyo y Rika.

— Meiling viene más tarde, se quedó dormida. – Avisó Sakura ya vestida con ropa normal.

— ¡Dios mió! ¿Que pasó aquí? – Exclamó Rika mirándolo todo.

— ¡Yamazaki me preparó una cena romántica! – Contestó risueña Chiharu.

— ¿Pero le avisaste que volvías? – Le pregunto Tomoyo agarrando una vela.

Chiharu frunció el ceño. – No, ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta, no se lo dije.

— ¡Brownie de chocolate! – Dijo Sakura dándole una buena probada a uno. — ¡Delicioso! – Masculló con la boca llena.

— ¡Esperen un poco! – Protestó Chiharu cuando las vio a todas poniéndose muy cómodas. – Yamazaki va a venir.

— Él no nos defendió hoy cuando Eriol dijo básicamente que no querían nuestra compañía. – Protestó Naoko, cruzándose de piernas, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

— Pero ellos son pareja… — Comenzó a decir Rika.

— Tiene razón. – Interrumpió Chiharu, con todo el enojo encima de vuelta. – Ahora mismo le mando un mensaje de texto para decirle que hoy es noche de _chicas_ y que me lo voy a pasar con ustedes.

— Pero quizás quería una reconciliación. – Argumentó Rika, queriendo que sea razonable.

— Si quería una reconciliación hubiera puesto en su lugar a Eriol poniendo nuestra relación por encima de sus amigos. ¡Ya va a ver!

— ¡Esto esta muy rico! – Dijo Sakura comiendo su segunda porción. ¡Deberían probarlo!

Todas se acercaron, incluida Chiharu mientras le daba al botón de envío a su celular. Comieron y le dejaron un poco a Meiling que en cualquier momento llegaría.

— ¿Qué esto? – Pregunto Sakura abriendo un termo.

— Parece jugo de naranja. – Contesto Rika. Se sirvieron para todas y brindaron.

— ¡_Por una noche de chicas_!

_**oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*—**_

_Shaoran trae tu maldito trasero hasta aquí, estoy segura que tú y los tontos de tus amigos están detrás de esto. ¡Es un madito desastre! ¿Brownies? ¿En serio, Shaoran? ¡¿En que diablos estaban pensando?!_

Shaoran leyó en voz alta el mensaje de texto de Meiling por quinta vez mientras se decidían por ir a la casa de Chiharu o darse a la fuga. En el momento de la huida no pensaron mucho sobre lo que dejaban atrás.

¡Las habían drogado y emborrachado sin querer!

Bien podían denunciarlos.

— ¡Maldita sea! – Puteó Yamazaki. — ¡Chiharu, probablemente todas, tomaron y comieron todo!

— ¿Y no dejaron nada? No creo. – Dijo Kero.

— Kero, por una vez, entiende. – Lo regañó Eriol. – Estamos en un grave problema.

— ¿Estamos? ¿De verdad? ¡Esto fue idea tuya! – Gritó Yamazaki acercándose a Eriol, tomándolo de la camisa.

— Bueno basta, todos queríamos ir. Estamos todos en esto. – Los tranquilizó Shaoran, tratando de calmarse. Lo que era gracioso con su sudadera negra y estampada con letras blancas con la frase _"Dirty deeds done dirt cheap"_

O sea, ver a una persona tratando de arreglarlo todo con la frase "_Trabajo sucios a precio barato_" les hacia recordar a Winston, el Sr. Lobo en Tiempos Violentos, tratando de limpiar la carnicería de una cadena de eventos desafortunados.

— Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría y tratar de que no nos denuncien.

— Ese va a ser el último de mis problemas, Chiharu va a matarme.

— Y Tomoyo, oh dios, ¡Tomoyo esta ahí! – Pensó Eriol cuando ya se había decidido por darse a la fuga.

— Todas están allí y tenemos que movernos rápido, sólo Meiling está con ellas.

— Tengo miedo. – Pensó con pavor ante aquello Yamazaki.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, Meiling los dejo pasar con un gesto de mano, sin decir nada y cara de pocos amigos. Como si fuera una madre abriéndole la puerta a su hijo, llegando mucho después del toque de queda y completamente ebrio.

Entraron a la sala y era el Apocalipsis.

Rika reía sin parar, sola en una esquina del sofá, con una _Mimosa_ en la mano.

Naoko se agarraba el estomago, tirada en el suelo y reía carcajadas mientras que Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu cantaban y bailaban según indicaba la pantalla una canción desconocida para ellos, pero no las para chicas "_Tu mi complemento mi media naranja, yo te quiero sin cruzar palabras, si esto no es un sueño, eres mi otra mitad."_

La peor de todas, sin duda, era Sakura. Se merecía que la colgaran por cantar de esa forma. Parecía que estaban matando a un cerdo. Se reía y cantaba tan desafinadamente que daban ganas de meterse dos hisopos en los oídos y entrar a darse con un martillo hasta sangrar y quedar sordo. Pero bailaba bien para una persona que estaba totalmente ebria, entre otras cosas.

Las tres coordinaban bastante bien, pensó Shaoran, con una mueca incredula.

— ¿Y bien? – Comenzó Meiling cruzada de brazos, levantando una ceja. — ¿Qué tienen para decir?

— Que coordinan muy bien para estar totalmente colocadas. – Comentó Eriol sin pensar.

Shaoran, muy a su pesar, comenzó a reír. — ¡Te juro que estaba pensando lo mismo!

— ¡Yamazaki! – Gritó Chiharu tirándose hacia él y enroscó las piernas en su cintura. — ¡Caramelito, te extrañe! —

Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo, para verificar los daños. — ¿Cómo estas?

Y para sorpresa de todos lo beso efusivamente.

— ¡Eh, que estamos enojadas con ellos! – Protesto Naoko. — ¡¿Así los reciben, no tienen dignidad!?

— Pero no te pongas celosa. – Dijo Sakura, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. – Es el amor. Y yo estoy a favor del amor, de echo soy la diosa y defensora del amor. Ven aquí, no te sientas sola.

Y se arrojó encima de ella en el suelo dándole un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— El lado lésbico de Sakura, tiene una hora en el día donde se pone jocosa. – Rió Rika.

— No soy lesbiana, es que soy puro amor. No hay diferencia. – Se levantó, dejando a una Naoko muerta de risa y fue hasta ella. – A ti también te quiero. — Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Debo decir que, por la comisura de sus labios y su camiseta, mi deducción es que fue la que más comió brownie. – Declaro Eriol, aún con los brazos de Tomoyo en el cuello.

— Estaban riquísimos. – Acotó Sakura completamente feliz, rascándose la barbilla, para limpiarse las migas de brownie con la ayuda de Rika.

— ¡Que estamos enojadas con ustedes, no son bienvenidos aquí, es noche de chicas! – Siguió Naoko.

— Que si! – Dijo Tomoyo presionándose más contra Eriol.

— ¡Busquen una habitación!

— Oh dejen de pelear, los chicos siempre serán chicos y bobos pero los quiero. – Empezó Sakura levantándose de encima de Rika. – Eriol, mi Eriol querido, mi amigo, mi amigo de coeficiente intelectual más alto, el más inteligente de todos pero un tarado al fin. ¡Te quiero! – Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazándolos a él y a Tomoyo.

Los dos miraron a los demás, sin saber que decir, aunque Tomoyo reía. — ¡Sakura!

— ¡Oh, no te pongas celosa, que a ti también te quiero! — La beso, de igual manera. — ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

— ¡Bueno, muchas gracias! – comenzó a demandar Meiling en el otro extremo de la sala.

— ¡Ah, pero la diosa del amor esta muy reclamada hoy! – Los soltó y se choco contra Yamazaki y Chiharu cuando se mareó un poco y perdió el equilibrio, rió como tonta. — ¡Pero que caras graciosas tienen ustedes dos! – Chiharu, mi amiga pecosa y chillona. Yamazaki mi amigo hombre mas antiguo, el de los ojos permanentemente cerrados. Mi pareja perfecta. ¡Los quiero!

— Oh por el amor de Dios…— Refunfuñó Meiling revoleando los ojos, mirándolo a Shaoran, culpándolo de todo. Tan atónito como estaba ni siquiera amago para defenderse.

— ¡Ya voy hacia ti, no te impacientes! – Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. – Meiling, tantas veces quiero ser tan segura y liberal como tú. ¡Te quiero!

— ¡Ahora me toca a mí! – Le avisó Kero estirando los brazos con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

— Kero, mi amigo más nuevo, mi amigo más inocente, raro y afeminado de todos ¡Te quiero! – Lo abrazo y el la estrujo tanto que no notó cuando ella lo soltó.

Shaoran intervino. — Ya esta, Kero.

— ¡Este es mi momento,_ no lo arruines_! – Gruñó con su típico acento. – Ahora mi beso. – Estiró la mejilla y Shaoran tiró de ella hacia atrás, acercándola hacia él.

— Pervertido… — Murmuro Shaoran por lo bajo.

— Mira quien habla. Mi gruñón y detestable compañero de atrás. Siempre me haces pasar vergüenza, eres despreciable y a veces hasta aborrecible al punto de querer golpearte con una sartén en la cabeza. No, la verdad que mucho no te quiero ¡Pero soy la diosa del amor! Aquí tu beso.

Y sin darle mucho tiempo, torpemente lo tomo del rostro y le dio un aparatoso beso en el ojo.

— ¡Los quiero! – Confesó alegremente, soltándose un poco de Shaoran, pero usándolo de apoyo.

Algunas de las chicas se habían quedado en sus propios mundos y los varones estaban muy preocupados y atónitos como para responder.

— ¡Dije que los quiero, mierdas!

— ¡Nosotros también te queremos, Sakura! – Respondieron todos rápidamente. Un poco sorprendidos por el arrebato. Sakura era normalmente tímida, alegre y jamás insultaba, o eso creían.

— Tú no dijiste nada. – le dijo a Shaoran tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con reproche.

— Tú no me dijiste nada, solo me insultaste.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! – Se disculpó sinceramente. — ¡Otro beso! – Y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

Meiling se restregó la cara con las manos, completamente exasperada y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. — Lamento mucho interrumpir esta atmósfera de amistad, pero antes de traer la guitarra y encender la fogata ¡quisiera que me explicaran que demonios pasa aquí!

— Yo puedo explicarlo… — Comenzó a decir Yamazaki aún con Chiharu encima.

— ¿Habrá una fogata?— Lo interrumpió Sakura ilusionada. — Yo creo que se puede prender fuego todo, pero seria divertido.

— ¡No, Sakura, mi casa!

— ¡Que no hay fogata! — Las cortó Shaoran.

— ¡Yo digo que seria divertido!, insisto. – Siguió diciendo Sakura, sin prestar atención a la exasperación de Meiling.

— ¿¡Alguien puede callarla?! – Gritó finalmente la única sobreviviente de las chicas.

Shaoran le hizo el favor y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Sakura y le tapó la boca con la mano, acercándola un poco a su cuerpo. – ¡Ya está!

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!

Eriol se soltó de Tomoyo y se acercó hacia ellos. Yamazaki hizo lo mismo.

— Verás – comenzó a decir Eriol, rascándose la cabeza. – La cosa es que…

Meiling levanto las cejas. — ¿Si?

— Nosotros íbamos a... ¡Todo fue idea de Yamazaki! – Eriol apuntó con el dedo directamente a su amigo y este abrió mucho los ojos. – Yo no tuve nada que ver.

Yamazaki se acerco rápidamente hacia él y Shaoran se interpuso entre ambos, aun con Sakura en el medio.

— ¡Voy a matarte!

— ¡Tranquilos los dos!. – Los calmó Shaoran, o eso intentaba con su brazo desocupado contra el pecho de Yamazaki. – ¡Yamazaki tranquilízate!. ¡Eriol idiota, deja de mentir!.

— ¿Pueden decirme lo que esta pasando? – Preguntó Meiling, una vez más y miro a Kero. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Shaoran miró a sus dos amigos. Ninguno dijo nada y apartaron la mirada con un suspiro.

Cansadamente Shaoran tomó aire y exhaló. La soltó a Sakura pero dejó el brazo sobre sus hombros, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

— Te lo resumo. – Empezó a decir. — Íbamos a aprovechar… quiero decir, la casa estaba desocupada y queríamos reunirnos durante la noche y teníamos preparadas cosas para nosotros.

— No me estas diciendo nada nuevo, eso ya lo supuse. ¿Quiénes más iban a venir?

— ¿Eh? – Preguntaron los cuatro varones al mismo tiempo. — ¿De qué hablas?

— De las flores, las velas, ¡Todo!

Al resto de las chicas se les borró la sonrisa y todas apuntaron la mirada hacia ellos. Chiharu se acercó a Yamazaki apresuradamente. — ¡¿Iban a traer mujeres?! – Lo golpeó varias veces en el brazo y el se apartó, intentando esquivar los golpes — ¡¿A mi casa?!

— No, Chiharu. ¡Te lo juro, eso no fue lo que pasó!

— ¡Y yo te juro que si me engañaste con otra te la corto, por Dios que te la corto!

— ¡Te juro que no, cariño! – Le aseguró Yamazaki con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¡Shaoran, cuéntale!

— ¡Lorena Bobbit será historia si me engañaste!

Shaoran soltó a Sakura y se puso en el medio de ambos, otra vez, intentando calmar las aguas. – ¡Es cierto. Fue todo un malentendido!

Naoko de repente exclamó – ¡Miren, los ojos de Yamazaki, los tiene abiertos!

Todos lo miraron con atención.

Sakura se acercó y tomó el rostro de Yamazaki y le agachó la cabeza, para mirar sus ojos con atención. – Oh Dios mió. – Susurró. – Es la primera vez que te veo los ojos. ¡Son marrones, no lo sabía!

Shaoran también se acercó y lo miró con atención. — ¡Es cierto! – Gritó totalmente sorprendido. – Hace más de diez años que te conozco y es la primera vez que los veo.

Los demás se acercaron y comenzaron a murmurar.

— Es increíble.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Creí que sus ojos estaban permanentemente cerrados.

— Yo también, pensé que eran así, siempre me preocupaba que se tropezara con algo.

— Hasta son bonitos.

— Chiharu perdió la paciencia poco a poco. — ¡Bueno ya! – Los empujó a todos para acercarse a Yamazaki. – ¡Te creo!—

—Naoko la miró irónica. — ¿Y como sabes que no esta mintiendo?

Chiharu simplemente respondió: — Porque lo conozco. Además sé que solo cuando dice la verdad o se golpea, los ojos se le abren.

Los ojos de Yamazaki estaban nuevamente cerrados.

Shaoran se acercó. Lo piso fuerte. Los ojos de Yamazaki se abrieron. — ¡Es cierto!

Eriol le dio un coscorrón. – A ver. – Volvió a ocurrir. — ¡Es muy raro!

Yamazaki se rascó la cabeza. – Es un acto reflejo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! – Estalló Meiling después de pasar por la sorpresa, como todos los demás. – Si no iban a venir mujeres, ¿Qué significa esto?

Shaoran se acercó a ella. – Relájate Meiling. Las velas y las flores las trajo Kero como agradecimiento por formar parte del grupo. Lo demás… no es como si tú fueras una santa, tampoco.

Eriol se les unió. – Solo íbamos a tener una noche de chicos. Es nuestro Círculo.

Eso último llamó la atención de Meiling. — ¿El Circulo? — Los chicos asintieron. – ¿Es por esto que siempre se reúnen y nunca me dejan participar?

Shaoran revoleó los ojos. – Relájate, no es la gran cosa. Solo es…

— Sagrado. – Terminó de decir Eriol.

— No es lo que iba a decir pero…

— Pero es nuestro. – Lo cortó Eriol, sin ninguna intención de compartir con las chicas su pasatiempo.

— Podríamos denunciarlos por esto. – Lo enfrentó Meiling con las manos en la cintura.

Shaoran, otra vez, se interpuso entre ambos. Se giró hacia Meiling. – No hay ninguna necesidad de hacer esto, Meiling.

_— _Están borrachas_, entre otras cosas. – Lo desafió ella con la mirada._

_— _¿Lo estamos? – Preguntó Sakura, totalmente confundida, mirando a las demás. Todas se encogieron de hombros, sin entender.

Los otros no hicieron caso e ignoraron la pregunta.

Shaoran bajó la voz. – Meiling, soy tu primo.

_—_¡No me importa! – Respondió en el mismo tono de antes. – ¡Yo soy tu prima y siempre me dejas fuera de todo!

Tomoyo se levanto del escalón de la escalera, donde se había sentado. Pero aunque permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, no se había perdido detalle de nada. – Meiling, ¡espera! – Dijo apoyándose en la barra de la escalera. Todos estaban escuchando todo. Los miró a los chicos. – Solo hay una forma de que no los denunciemos.

Se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Cuál?

— Queremos formar parte del Círculo. – Explicó sencillamente Tomoyo.

— No, no, no. ¡De ninguna manera! – Le respondió Eriol, sin dejar lugar a dudas. —¡Olvídenlo!.

— Ustedes ya hicieron su propio Círculo aquí. – Acotó Shaoran despectivamente.

— Entonces, los denunciamos. — Respondió Sakura de la nada y amago ir a la puerta.

Shaoran le bloqueó el paso.

— ¿Pero cual es el interés repentino que tienen ahora, que les dio?

Chiharu se apoyó contra la pequeña mesa que estaba contra la escalera y se cruzó de brazos. – Seria tan fácil ir a la comisaría. Solo necesitarían vernos, miren si nos hacen un análisis de sangre. ¡Que sorpresas podrían encontrar!

Yamazaki intentó acercarse a ella. Chiharu lo frenó con un gesto de mano. – Además que ingresaron a mi casa sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó Eriol, ya enfadado.

— Ya te lo hemos dicho. – Le respondió Chiharu tranquilamente. – Yamazaki nunca me había dicho nada.

— Shaoran a mi tampoco, no me olvido de todas las veces que me cerraste la puerta en la cara. – Lo señaló Meiling.

Tomoyo miró hacia el techo. – No empiecen de nuevo. El trato es este, ¿Qué prefieren, Circulo o rejas?

— Espera, no sabemos lo que piensan las demás. – Se jugó la última carta Eriol. – Ellas no dijeron nada.— Terminó diciendo señalando a Rika y a Naoko.

Naoko se estaba mirando atentamente las manos. – Nunca había sentido nada como esto. ¡Tengo tantas ideas! Sé que son geniales, podría escribir un libro. Pero duran un segundo y se van. Son ideas geniales prestadas por genios de la literatura que me brindan el don por unos segundos. Soy como una elegida. Una iluminada.

Yamazaki miró a los demás. – ¡Bueno, no más para la pequeña Yoko Ono!.

— ¡Ey, te escuche! Y no me olvido como nos trataron hoy. – Terminó diciendo. – Es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en años, ¡Que demonios, Carpe Diem!

— ¿Y que significa eso? – Pregunto Rika.

Sakura saltó y aplaudió. – ¡Aprovecha el día y no dejes nada para mañana!

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – Le preguntó resoplando divertida Meiling.

Sakura se ruborizó y mintió un poco. – Es que conozco el poema.

Shaoran, que estaba frente a ella, sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada.

Rika se levantó del suelo, contra el marco de la puerta del living. – Estoy de acuerdo con Naoko. Sólo se vive una vez. Además, piénsenlo, nos queda solamente un año para la graduación.

— ¡Es cierto! No había pensado en eso. – Dijo Yamazaki, pensando en eso por primera vez, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Eriol. –

— Es verdad, Eriol. – Intervino Sakura, perdiendo un poco la alegría. – La mayoría de nosotros estamos juntos desde el Jardín de niños, a excepción de Kero, los últimos en entrar a nuestro curso fueron Meiling, Shaoran y tú y de eso ya diez años más o menos. Ya no estaremos todos juntos de nuevo.

Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol y le puso una mano en el hombro y bajo un poco la voz. – Es nuestra última oportunidad para estar todos juntos, además tú y yo podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. No sabemos que pasará después.

Eriol tomó aire y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

— Bueno, levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo con sumar a las chicas al Círculo.

Todos levantaron la mano y Kero sonrió como un niño.

— Bueno, hoy es noche del Círculo.

Todos asintieron y fueron al living nuevamente, sentándose alrededor de la mesa pequeña del salón.

Media hora después…

Meiling estallo en una risa silenciosa. Cada vez que intentaba hablar solo abría la boca y salía un sonido parecido a una risa. – No puedo hablar. –

— Se parece a Patán. – Dijo Sakura riendo, señalándola, haciendo reír a los demás.

— Miren los ojos de Kero. – Naoko señalo en su dirección. –Son como dos puntitos.

— Sonríe Kero. – Dijo Tomoyo, y él cuando hizo lo que le pidió, ella le tomó una foto.

Yamazaki se estiró un poco y se apoyó contra el sofá, llevándose consigo a Chiharu que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Este es el Círculo más divertido hasta el momento.

Eriol asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque algo renuente a la idea.

— Nunca pensé que iba a juntarme con ustedes. – Dijo Rika, señalando con la cabeza a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Eriol rió y miró a Shaoran. – ¡No sé si es un cumplido o sentirme ofendido!—

— Lo digo en el buen sentido. – Se explicó ella.

— Lo sé. – Respondió Shaoran quitándose la camisa desabotonada y exponiendo la camiseta que llevaba debajo con la frase de Ac/Dc totalmente al descubierto. – Para ser sinceros, yo tampoco.

— ¡Tengo una idea! – Anunció Naoko, poniéndose de rodillas. — ¿Qué tal si para conocernos mas y romper el hielo nos contamos algo vergonzoso?

— ¡Oh si, muero de ganas! – Dijo Eriol, revoleando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— Estoy siendo sarcástico, Kero.

Meiling se estiró un poco sobre la mesa. – Oh, es buena idea.

— No tiene que ser la gran cosa. Algún detalle o algo sin importancia. – Aclaró Naoko, subiéndose las gafas.

— Me gusta, yo empiezo. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo y sentándose un poco más hacia atrás y se abrazó las rodillas. – Cuando voy a casas ajenas me encanta revisar los gabinetes del baño.

— ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó Tomoyo.

— Es cierto, cada vez que íbamos a tus cumpleaños nos encerrábamos en tu baño y nos probábamos todos los perfumes. – Acotó Meiling.

Shaoran rió y le preguntó. — ¿Encontraste alguna vez algo interesante?

Sakura lo miró y sonrió asintiendo. – Una vez, en lo de Yamazaki. — Todos miraron hacia él y este lo pensó un instante, luego se echo a reír, imaginando lo que había encontrado. – Había un casco para masajear el cuero cabelludo.

Chiharu estalló en risas y explicó. – Su padre se está quedando calvo.

Ante aquello los demás se murieron de risa.

— Tu turno, Meiling.

Esta sonrió un poco y apoyó las manos en el suelo, haciéndose hacia atrás. Lo pensó un poco y jugó con un mechón de su cabello. – Tuve mi primer beso a los once años.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de asco. – No sé si quiero saber esto.

Meiling lo ignoró y explicó. – Yo no sabia que debía meterme la lengua y tuve tanto asco que me aparté dando una arcada.

— No puedo imaginarme eso viniendo de ti, una vez fuiste inocente. – Rió Rika.

Shaoran resopló. — ¿Once años? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Yo dónde estaba?

— Tranquilo, Shaoran. – Lo calmó Sakura. – Tu también lo tuviste ese año.

— Pero yo soy un hombre.

— Oh, por favor. – Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para resoplar. – No seas machista, además no fue la gran cosa.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

— Porque yo estaba ahí. – Sonrió Sakura con suficiencia.

Shaoran lo miró a Eriol, buscando ayuda.

— Es cierto. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Yo también estaba allí.

— ¿Y como es que nosotras no sabíamos nada? – Les reprochó Naoko señalándose a si misma y a Rika y Chiharu.

Meiling se rió. – Oh no fue nada y tampoco era un secreto, estábamos nosotras y él con dos de sus amigos. Es mas, uno de ellos fue el primer beso de Sakura.

Shaoran miró entrecerrando los ojos a Sakura. — ¿Y eso?

— ¡Eh, que no es mi turno! – Se defendió. – Además fue el año siguiente, ¡Yo ya estaba por cumplir los trece!

— ¿Quiénes eran?

— Estaban en el grupo de los graduados de este año. Fue en el gimnasio. Yo lo hice porque quería y Sakura lo hizo por una prenda de Verdad o Reto.

— Así que lo besaste. – Concluyó Shaoran, chasqueando la lengua.

Sakura se echó el cabello hacia atrás y apoyó los codos en la mesa, sosteniéndose la cabeza. – Efectivamente.

Meiling arrugo el ceño. – Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura, tuviste tu primer beso antes que Tomoyo.

— Y que yo. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rika y Naoko.

— Yo creo que anduve por ahí, quizás nos llevamos unos días de diferencia, pero no estoy segura. – La miró Chiharu.

— ¡Que no es mi turno! – Repitió Sakura, algo ruborizada, pero anotando mentalmente el detalle. Sinceramente no lo recordaba. – Tu turno Eriol.

Éste negó con la cabeza, divertida. Con la misma expresión boquiabierta de Shaoran.

— Mmm, déjenme pensar. – Dijo. — ¿Recuerdan aquella vez, el año pasado, que nos hicieron salir del salón porque alguien tiró una bombita de olor?

— ¿Fuiste tú? – Preguntó Naoko

— Si.

— Es una buena confesión, pero no veo nada de vergonzoso en tirar una bomba de olor. – Dijo Meiling.

— Yo nunca dije que fuera una bomba de olor, realmente.

Las chicas se hicieron hacia atrás y los varones rieron.

— ¡Ugh Eriol, eso es asqueroso!

— Misión cumplida, entonces. – Rió Eriol. – Tu turno, Shaoran.

Shaoran se tronó los dedos y se hizo sonar el cuello. – Aun vivíamos en China, creo que yo tenia siete años mas o menos. Estábamos en una fiesta en la piscina de una de mis hermanas mayores. – Hizo un gesto de mano restándole importancia al asunto. – En fin, una de sus amigas estaba en la reposera con una bikini de frutillas y…

— Bueno, ¿Y que pasa con eso?

— Cuando la vi levantarse en tanga y bañándose en la ducha para entrar a la piscina, tuve mi primera erección… obviamente ella lo noto – Reconoció. – La miré a los ojos sin saber que hacer y salí corriendo al baño.

— ¡Shaoran eras solo un niño! – Lo regañó Sakura.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero que le iba a hacer? ¡Fue instinto!

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo. – Tu turno Chiharu. – Dijo sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

— Está bien. – Dijo sentándose mejor, separándose de Yamazaki. — ¿Recuerdan la vez que Rika y Tomoyo nos contaron la historia de los osos de felpa?

— ¿La que tenias que regalárselo a la persona que te gustaba, con tu nombre y un listón, así te asegurabas de que tu amor sería correspondido? – Preguntó Sakura.

— Si, esa. Yo hice uno y se lo regalé a Yamazaki.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de vergonzoso? – Preguntó Eriol, mirando a Yamazaki y éste se ruborizó un poco.

— Que se lo entregué, con todo mi cariño y comencé a contarle la historia y ni siquiera me escuchó. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que debía ponerle mi nombre al oso de felpa, me dijo que lo iba a llamar Malvavisco, porque los amaba. — Explicó reviviendo el horrible momento, haciendo reír a todos. – Después empezó a parlotear sin parar una mentira sobre los malvaviscos.

Sakura rió. – Que horrible.

— Me sorprende que hayan podido quedar juntos, con lo lerdo que es. – Dijo Eriol.

— Mira quien habla, el que se arrodillo en el medio del patio y me besó la mano el segundo día de clases. – Se burló Sakura.

Shaoran se sobresaltó. — ¡Eso no lo sabia!

— Forma parte de mi encanto ingles. – Explicó sencillamente. – Tu turno Yamazaki.

— Creo que por hoy ya pase suficiente vergüenza, Chiharu me ahorró el momento.

— Oh, no exageres.

— Para variar, siempre con indirectas. – Resoplo y miró a los varones. — ¿Cuándo van a aprender que no entendemos las adivinanzas?

Los chicos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo.

— Esa vez iba a ser directa, tú comenzaste a hablar sin parar, Malvavisco.

— ¡Oye!

— Tu turno, Tomoyo. – Interrumpió Sakura a propósito la discusión.

_— Cuando era niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de Seiya Kou, el cantante de los Three Lights. ¿Te acuerdas Sakura?_

Sakura asintió. — ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Acampamos fuera del estadio de Tokio para conseguir un lugar decente para el concierto. Yo supe que tenía hormonas con Yaten Kou, pero Seiya estaba más que bien.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién es Yaten Kou? ¿De quien demonios están hablando? Me he perdido. – Resopló Shaoran.

— Una banda musical integrada por varones, estuvieron muy de moda hace algunos años. – Le informó Naoko.

— ¿Y que tiene eso de vergonzoso? – preguntó Meiling y Sakura la miró a Tomoyo, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

— A la salida de uno de sus conciertos los seguimos hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban. Me infiltré como pude y llegué hasta el pasillo. En cuanto lo vi me lance sobre Seiya y me colgué de su cuello, lo besé en la mejilla varias veces y a pesar de que me gané una medida de restricción y no puedo acercarme a él a mas de trescientos metros, nadie me quita la sensación de haberlo tenido en mis brazos.

— No puede ser, estas de broma. – Dijo Eriol, sin poder creerlo.

— Es cierto, también estuve ahí. – Respondió Sakura.

— Eres como Droopy, estas en todas partes. – La molestó Shaoran dejando los ojos en blanco.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió explicando.

— Yo estaba con ella, yo quería ver a Yaten pero quede en blanco y demasiado shockeada al verlo tan de cerca como para declararle mi amor. Me quedé dura.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, procesando de la idea de la dulce Tomoyo con semejante medida cautelar.

— ¿Orden de restricción, de verdad? – Preguntó Rika.

— No se puede decir que no eres persistente, Tomoyo.

Ella se rió.

— Suficiente de hablar de mi, te toca Rika.

— Es difícil confesar algo que esté a la altura de eso. – Respondió Rika riendo. – Déjenme pensar… mmm, ya sé. De niña estaba enamorada del Director Terada, pero en ese entonces era profesor.

— ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos Rika! – Protestó Meiling.

— Pero no sabían que le regalé un oso de felpa hecho por mí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo aceptó? – Preguntó Naoko.

— Si, pero no le dije la historia de los osos de felpa.

Sakura apoyo los codos en la mesa y con una mano sostuvo su cabeza. – Es lindo el Director Terada, siempre fue muy guapo.

— ¡Sakura! – Exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto.

— Si, lo es. Siempre fue muy sexy. – Estuvo de acuerdo Meiling. – Me dan ganas de portarme mal y me nalguee con una regla.

Otra vez, Shaoran dejó los ojos en blanco. – Oh por dios. Tu turno, Naoko.

— La última vez que fuimos a bailar con las chicas me reí tanto que me hice pis encima.

Eso los hizo estallar en risas.

— ¿En que momento? – Le preguntó Rika.

— Cuando Meiling contaba que tuvo que ir al fonoaudiólogo porque no pronunciaba bien las erres.

— ¡Oh si, lo recuerdo! – Dijo Tomoyo.

— ¿Por eso te reías? No es gracioso. – Le recriminó Shaoran, sintiendo el deber de defender a su prima.

— No me reía de eso, idiota. – Se defendió ella. – Ella estaba ebria y se inventó una canción cuando volvíamos a casa caminando.

— Oh si, íbamos cantando mientras caminábamos por la calle, estaba amaneciendo. – Recordó Sakura con una sonrisa.

— No recuerdo ahora la letra pero me acuerdo de eso. – Reconoció Meiling.

— Lo único que recuerdo es a la_ "Peita Cachoia"_— Dijo Naoko recordando el momento y volviéndose a reír.

— Otra vez con eso. – Dijo Shaoran. – Mis padres siempre cuentan las mismas anécdotas.

— ¿Qué anécdotas? – Preguntó Yamazaki.

— De Meiling siempre cuentan como le patinaba la erre y de una vez que dijo que quería que le compraran una _"Peita cachoia" _y de mi la historia con el cerdo.

— ¿Qué cerdo? – Le preguntó Sakura, con toda su atención sobre él.

— Fuutie, una de mis hermanas, me encerró con uno cuando fuimos a una granja ya hace mucho tiempo. Les tengo terror y desde entonces no puedo comer cerdo.

Sakura hizo una mueca, despertándose toda la ternura de su interior. – Oh, pobre bebe. – Dijo haciendo un puchero y le palmeo la cabeza.

— Muy bien. – Dijo Shaoran incomodo con el cambio de actitud. Ella aun estaba con los efectos de todo y a pesar que el mismo también, estaba mucho mejor que ella. – Es tu turno, Kero.

— Al fin. ¡Todos contaron historias y yo no aparezco en ninguna!

— Oh, pobre Kero. – Dijo Sakura. – Crearemos muchos nuevos recuerdos y anécdotas contigo, lo prometo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, cariño.

Kero sonrió, embobado. – Me dijo _Cariño._

Shaoran gruñó. – Kero…

— ¡Déjame disfrutar de mis momentos con la dulce Sakura!

— No peleen. – Intervino ella. – Es tu turno Kero, has estado muy callado.

— Está bien, se los diré. – Anunció. – Sé que se van a sorprender y hasta podrían quedar en shock, pero se los diré. Es un secreto que no se lo he contado a nadie. No es algo para avergonzarse pero a mi me ah estado molestando.

— Bueno, ¿Qué es? – Lo incitó Yamazaki.

Kero sonrió y se arremangó la camisa. – Se que no lo podrán creer, pero… aquí va, soy virgen.

Todos se quedaron en un largo silencio. Kero esperaba ver sus reacciones de sorpresa.

Eriol se tapó la boca para que no se le escapara la risa, fallando miserablemente. Tomoyo lo codeó.

Sakura hizo lo mismo con Shaoran y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que hable.

— Kero, hombre, ya lo sabíamos.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – Preguntó indignado.

Shaoran lo miró y sonrió. – Podrías llamarlo instinto. — Sakura volvió a codearlo. — ¡Deja de golpearme!

— No hay nada malo en eso, Kero. – Lo tranquilizó Chiharu mientras que con el control del stereo ponía música. Comenzó a sonar _Again _de Lenny Kravitz_._

— Ya lo sé, pero lo deseo mucho. – Al decir aquello miró a Sakura.

— Bueeeno. – Dijo Shaoran recostándose, tratando de aligerar el tema. La miró de reojo a Sakura que no dejaba de bostezar.

Los demás se fueron levantando, repartiendo los tragos que quedaban. Eriol le alcanzo una cerveza a Shaoran y le tendió una copa a Sakura para servirle el resto de Mimosa que quedaba. Ella lo tomó y se recostó al lado de Shaoran.

— No te acomodes tanto, te vas a quedar dormida. – Advirtió Shaoran.

—No es cierto. - Aseguro mientras se le escapaba un bostezo y una lagrima le nublo la vista.

Ambos rieron mientras ella bostezaba.

— Tú tienes piel morena. – Comentó ella y le acarició la cara con un dedo. –

Shaoran se permitió unos segundos de su toque pero se obligó a apartarse por temor a que los vieran.

— Bueno, no mas Mimosas para ti esta noche. – Dijo el quitándole la copa de la mano. — Además no dejas de bostezar, te quedaras dormida en cualquier momento.

— No es cierto, es solo que no pude dormir como ustedes. Después de la fiesta de Kero fui a casa solo para bañarme y después me fui al trabajo. Si me acostaba a dormir, seguía hasta mañana. Pero tenía muchas ganas de juntarme con las chicas.

Era la primera vez, o al menos eso podía recordar Shaoran en ese momento, que se hablaban tranquilamente sin insultarse. Estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila, sin insultos, con casi nada sexual en ese momento.

Y ella estaba tan tierna. Ebria… entre otras cosas.

Estar con ella era tan cómodo en ese momento que le asustaba.

Le daban ganas de acercarla contra él y dejarla acurrucarse. Se obligó a levantarse.

— Meiling, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Naoko miro el reloj y se asomó a la ventana. – ¡Oh Dios, ya es de día!

— ¿Qué hora es? — Sakura se levantó de repente con cara de terror y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Shaoran la sostuvo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Todo me da vueltas.

— Estas muy ebria, Sakura.

— Todas lo estamos. – Reconoció Meiling acercándose a Sakura.

— Sakura, yo voy a ir a la casa de Eriol. – Le dijo Tomoyo en voz muy baja sólo para que ella y Meiling la oyeran. – Pero si quieres puedo cancelar y podemos ir a dormir a mi casa.

— No, no, no. Estoy bien.

— No puedes ir a tu casa, son las siete de la mañana. Touya ya debe estar levantado y tu madre debe estar en eso. No pueden verte así ni a ti ni a ninguna de nosotras. – Siguió explicando Tomoyo.

Meiling sacudió la cabeza. – No, espera, déjame pensar un momento. – Se apoyó un poco sobre Tomoyo para que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. – Mis tíos se fueron a pasar el fin de semana a la costa, no vienen hasta pasado el mediodía. Puedes quedarte en mi casa y Tomoyo podría pasar unas horas haciendo cucharita con Eriol, todas ganamos.

Tan ebria como estaba Tomoyo no protesto ante aquello y Sakura estaba demasiado cansada repentinamente como para discutir y solo asintió.

— Está bien. Solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que estoy contigo.

Meiling asintió y se dio la vuelta para llamarlo a Shaoran.

— Sakura viene con nosotros, no puede ir así a su casa.

— Créeme, ninguno de nosotros esta mucho mejor.

— A ti no se te nota.

— Ya estoy más o menos acostumbrado.

Chiharu y Yamazaki se quedaron en la casa.

Los demás salieron todos juntos. — Yo me voy a dormir a la casa de Naoko así que los despido aquí. – Avisó Rika.

— ¿No hay problemas en tu casa? – Pregunto Meiling a Naoko.

— No, vivo en una casa de bohemios, no se levantan hasta tarde y más un sábado. – Explico ella, despidiéndose.

— Nosotros nos vamos. – Saludó Eriol pasando el brazo alrededor de Tomoyo, chocando el puño con Shaoran y Kero a modo de saludo. – Nos vemos mañana, u hoy, después vemos. ¡Nos vemos luego, mis pequeños saltamontes!

_**oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*.—*.—* oO.—* oO.—*—**_

Cuando dejaron a Kero en su casa, que quedaba de camino a la casa de Shaoran y Meiling, siguieron caminando las seis manzanas restantes. Para cuando llegaron los tres estaban extenuados, sintiendo todo el cansancio de golpe.

Se despidieron en el pasillo con un simple "Nos vemos mas tarde" y entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, una al lado de la otra.

Meiling se desvistió y en ropa interior se acostó en la cama, encendiendo el aire acondicionado con el control remoto.

Sakura se despegó la camiseta sudada de la piel y puso una mueca de asco_. – _Estoy toda pegajosa y todavía me estoy quitando brownie, ¿Te molesta si tomo una ducha?

— No, para nada. – Masculló Meiling y se dio la vuelta, quedándose dormida en el acto.

Sakura fue hasta el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a vestirse. Estaba más relajada y el cuerpo le pesaba. Cuando salio del baño el pasillo se puso borroso y no lograba enfocar la vista. Se agarró de la pared y fue arrastrándose hasta la puerta. La abrió e ingresó a la habitación. Era extraño, parecía que todos los muebles se hubieran invertido. Bostezó una vez más y se quito las sandalias, se quitó la camiseta y se bajó el short para meterse en la cama_._

Meiling se hizo hacia atrás.

— Acércate boba, con el aire acondicionado me dio frió. – Dijo suspirando de placer por acostarse y se tapó. No era suficiente, tenía el cabello empapado y la piel aún húmeda. Se pegó un poco contra Meiling y paso una pierna por encima de las de ella y atrapo una, metiendo el otro pie entre los tobillos de su amiga. – Meiling, de verdad deberías depilarte un poco. Estás más peluda que un mono. – Dijo acariciando una pierna con el pie_._

Meiling no contestó.

— Oye, te estoy hablando. – Protestó Sakura sacudiendo la pierna pero Meiling se alejó de ella lo más que pudo y se pegó contra la pared. – ¿Eh, que te pasa, te pones tímida, te excito idiota? – Dijo riendo y se dio la vuelta.

La sonrisa se le borro rápidamente y tocó la cara de Shaoran, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando mientras que él la miraba realmente con los ojos bien abiertos.

Shaoran estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. Se quedó helado al ver a Sakura parada al lado de él, quitándose la ropa. Si se hubiera tratado de otra chica, hubiera pensado de inmediato que intentaba seducirlo. Pero era obvio que ella no estaba intentando eso. Ella se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

Debió haberle avisado que se había confundido de habitación, hacer algún ruido, algo. Pero ella no le dio tiempo y pasada la sorpresa vinieron otros sentimientos demasiado fuertes como para que pudiera hablar.

Enseguida ella se había quitado la camiseta y sintió como su propia lengua se hacia pesada, dejándolo completamente mudo. Ella no estaba tratando de seducirlo, realmente se había confundido de habitación. No había ningún gesto de seducción intencional en sus movimientos. Todo, cada prenda, fue cayendo al suelo de manera rápida y mecánica.

Y cuando se acostó a su lado ni siquiera le dio tiempo para alejarse, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola.

Cuando ella lo confundió con Meiling tampoco hubiera podido reírse, decir algo sarcástico, hacer algún movimiento, nada.

¡Nada!

Después de la sorpresa vino la excitación y un poco de temor. Porque, llegados a ese punto, si llegaba a decirle lo que ocurría, ella bien podría gritar.

Cuando por fin parecía recobrar el control de su cuerpo y el de sus maltratadas neuronas, decidió levantarse despacio, empezando por alejarse de ella porque su contacto con las piernas lo estaba matando. Sintió como la borrachera se le iba de inmediato y se le despejaba la mente.

Justo cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza que debería sentarse para salir corriendo de allí, ella se dio la vuelta y bruscamente le toco el rostro, clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

¡Mierda!

El estaba en bóxer y ella en ropa interior. Y estaba duro. Por segunda vez en el día ella podía denunciarlo. Ya la había emborrachado, por no mencionar las otras cosas, sin querer y ahora estaba en ropa interior, mojada y en su cama.

Podría decirse que estaba cumpliendo con unas cuantas de sus fantasías pero no era así como se daban las cosas en su cabeza.

La realidad estaba siendo malditamente distinta.

— Yo te lo puedo explicar, te confundiste de cuarto y yo estaba casi dormido, no me diste tiempo a…

Y para su infinita sorpresa ella paso nuevamente una pierna encima de él y la engancho detrás de su rodilla_**.**_

— Shhhh…— lo silenció ella. – Déjame estar contigo, no te alejes.

Shaoran se pellizcó las yemas de los dedos con las uñas, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, que había oído bien. Pero la lamida en su cuello le despejo cualquier tipo de dudas. Esto era muy real.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas, que estaba casi a oscuras pero dejaban ver lo suficiente. Ella se subió encima de él. Shaoran sabia que ella no tenía experiencia. Lo sabía con cada molécula de su cuerpo y saberlo solo servia para encenderlo aun más.

Era el único que la había tocado tan íntimamente, y una parte primitiva de él gritaba "Mía" con orgullo. No quería que nadie más aparte de él la tocara.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y volvió a lamerle el cuello y mordió suavemente, robándole un gemido. Sintió las manos de él en su espalda y una mano bajó hasta su trasero, acariciándolo. Lo sintió crecer aún más y se movió sobre él, suspirando de placer.

Acariciarlo, frotarse contra él, recibir sus caricias y escuchar sus gemidos, nada, ninguna novela erótica la habría podido nunca preparar para esto. Era intenso y muchísimo más que agradable. La otra mano de él le acarició el cabello y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Shaoran le apartó el cabello y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Sin decirse nada se sonrieron.

Sakura le apartó el flequillo de la frente y le acarició el rostro, explorándolo tranquilamente por primera vez, tocando todo lo que quería. Bajó hasta su cuello y lo masajeó un poco con los dedos. Pasó por los fuertes hombros, hasta su pecho. Cuando volvió a frotarse contra él y bajó las manos hasta su vientre, Shaoran le atrapo las manos.

— Espera, espera, espera. – Dijo el susurrando. – ¡Oh Dios!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Me estas matando, Sakura!

— ¿Te duele lo que estamos haciendo? – Le preguntó ella con confusión y preocupación mezcladas en su voz.

_**S**_haoran se hubiera reído si no estuviera tan excitado. – ¡No, no, encanto! ¡Pero tenemos que parar! Aún estas ebria y comiste mucho del pastel y yo no estoy lo suficientemente colocado para hacer una estupidez y robarte la virginidad.

— Tú no me estas robando nada, Shaoran. – Le aseguró ella frunciendo el ceño. – No es momento para que te pongas respetuoso conmigo.

— Es que no lo entiendes…

— No, tú no lo entiendes, yo de verdad _quiero estar_ contigo. – Le aseguró y volvió a frotarse contra él.

— Sakura, para…

— ¡Cállate, fáltame el respeto ahora, tienes mi permiso!. – Le susurró ella al oído.

Shaoran no necesito ningún incentivo más, fue demasiado. Demasiado tiempo fantaseando, demasiado tiempo deseando, demasiado era lo que Sakura le hacia sentir. Con ella todo siempre era demasiado.

Ella se entregaba a él con completa confianza a pesar de que no tenía experiencia, hacia todo por instinto y encajaba en todos los sentidos con él. No necesitaba ningún estimulo mas para encenderlo por completo.

Sin pensarlo más, la tomó de la cintura y la rodó para quedar encima de ella. Le devolvió el favor y le lamió y mordisqueó el cuello.

Sakura levantó una de sus piernas y la enganchó en su cintura. Shaoran se la levantó aun más para frotarse más duramente contra ella y acarició la suave piel de su pierna.

— Eres tan suave. – Gruñó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. – Me vuelves loco.

Sakura no podía responderle, todo lo que decía, lo que hacia, era tan placentero que le quitaba el aliento. Mientras suspiraban, quería, deseaba algo fervientemente pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Sentía que estaba escalando una montaña y que una vez que llegara a lo más alto moriría al caer en picada pero no quería que dejara de moverse por nada del mundo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue morderle el mentón y meter sus dedos en su cabello.

Shaoran pasó su mano entre sus cuerpos, entre los pechos de ella por encima del sostén, por su vientre plano hasta llegar a las braguitas. Intentando que todo durara el más tiempo posible para poder disfrutarlo. Tocó su lugar más íntimo y acarició el botón por encima de la tela de encaje al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas.

No podía esperar para estar dentro de ella.

No podía esperar para reclamarla y ser el primero.

Él seria su primera vez y no quería que le doliera, así que primero le daría todo el placer. Se aseguraría dejarle un bello recuerdo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

No quería que el dolor opacara el momento. La miró y la vio retorcerse de éxtasis.

— Vamos cariño, ¡déjate ir! – Le susurró. Apretó un poco mas fuerte y se agacho para calmar un poco sus embestidas, si ella seguía moviéndose de aquella forma, todo intento de él por portarse bien quedaría en el olvido y ahí si se iba a comportar como un cavernícola.

Su nariz rozó la de ella y sintió su aliento entrar en su boca, era demasiado. Por lo visto para ella también porque se abrazó a él con fuerza y para no gemir con fuerza, le mordió el cuello.

Sus suspiros solo llegaban a oídos de él.

Sakura comenzó a temblar y por un instante se quedó completamente quieta mientras se tensaba. Shaoran se obligó a calmarse e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por controlarse. La sintió relajarse entre sus brazos y le acarició el rostro con el suyo y la sintió darle un beso en la mejilla, dulcemente.

El le devolvió el gesto y pasó su nariz contra su sien. Un intercambio que el nunca había compartido con nadie. Sonrió y cuando la miró de nuevo se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve trabajando 12 horas de Martes a Sábados. Resumiendo, quede hecha polvo.

Muy bien, no se como empezar así que desde el principio ¿no?

El nombre del capitulo **Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend **originalmente iba a ser ese como homenaje. Este capitulo era para actualizarse el 5 de Agosto, para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de Marilyn Monroe; pero no se pudo.

No me acuerdo si lo comenté en los capítulos anteriores, el lugar donde trabaja Sakura es muy similar a donde van **Mia Wallace y Vicent Vega**, los personajes **Pulp Fiction,** a bailar. Repito SIMILAR.

Pero si no vieron la pelicula pueden buscar la escena en Youtube, si les interesa.

Así que, Sakura, respira, no te van a tocar los zapatos de Lady Gaga.

¿Momentos de besos?

Por el momento parece que hay que seguir esperando, se están entregando más a las hormonas más que a nada, no tanto a los sentimientos. Porque al menos Sakura lo tiene todo mucho mas claro en cuento a conocerse a si misma y es mucho mas sensata y no tan soñadora; románticamente hablando, claro.

Shaoran mas bien la subestima, como suelen hacer los hombres de hoy en dia.

Nosotras podemos pensar por nosotras mismas, muchas gracias. :)

Acá les dejo una lista de cosas que quizás no se entendieron.

**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap:** "Trabajos sucion a Precio Barato" Tema perteneciente a la banda de rock AC/DC

**Lorena Bobbit: **Mujer estadounidense que se hizo famosa por cortarle el pene a su marido al llegar ebrio a su casa ademas de hacerle padecer humillaciones y maltratos continuos. Se convirtió para muchas mujeres en una heroína del feminismo.

**Droppy**: Dibujo animado que suele estar en todos lados; bajo la mesa, dentro de la heladera… las más viejas supongo que ya lo conocerán.

**Beso en el Ojo**: Guiño a Tsubasa Chronicles. A quienes hayan visto el manga o el anime recordaran aquella escena.

**Los ojos abiertos de Yamazaki**: Hay un ova muy corto de Sakura Card Captor, en el cual a Yamazaki se le abren los ojos. Equivocadamente Meiling, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo creen que solo se le abren cuando dice la verdad, pero lo cierto es que solo se le abren cuando algo le duele. Acá detalle esta modificado, se le abren en ambos casos.

**Patán**: Perro de la serie animada de Los Autos Locos. Su característica principal en su risa asmática.

**Casco para masajear cuero cabelludo**: Muchas veces los vi en TEVECOMPRAS… y en el cajón de mi tío... en el baño

**Theree Lights**: Banda ficticia creada por Naoko Takeuchi; integrada por Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou. Todos personajes del anime/manga Sailor Moon.

**Sr Lobo o Sr Wolf**: Personaje de Pulp Fiction.

Gracias por la Lectura y si pueden algún review! No sean fiacas!

Saludos Vodka.


End file.
